Life With a Little Something
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and their older brother Marshall go through their lives in high feeling strange emotions that they are lucky enough to feel. *Sequel is out*
1. Trouble Makers Making Trouble

**Chapter number 1 is here and you guys could just do me a favor and read it. You don't have to like, but I would like it if you did. I only own Cameron and Marshall.**

Chapter 1: Trouble Makers Making Trouble

Marshall and Luigi were sitting at their kitchen table with their Mother Iris and their father Sterling. Iris was searching the web on her phone while Sterling was cutting up some peppers for their dinner that evening. Luigi was focus on his math homework. Marshall was just watching everybody do their usual thing and drinking a glass of pop. Suddenly Mario walked into the room with a gloomy expression on his face.

" Whats wrong son?" Sterling asked while not taking his eyes off his food.

" I lost my V Card," Mario admitted. Luigi snapped his head up and Marshall mouthed the words "Oh My God"

" Were was it the last time you had it?" Iris asked.

" It was in my pants," Mario revealed.

" Oh my god," Luigi said out-loud.

" Peach used it a little," Mario added.

" Jesus Christ," Marshall exclaimed.

" You should've been more careful with it," Sterling pointed out.

" Yeah, I hated every moment of it," Mario claimed.

" Don't people usually like it when they lose their V card?" Luigi asked.

" Why would I enjoy losing my Visa Card?" Mario questioned.

" Your, Visa card," Luigi and Marshall said.

" That's what we thought you meant," Marshall lied.

" Yeah, we didn't think you were talking about anything else," Luigi lied also. Mario hesitated for a moment then his face dropped.

" You guys are sick," Mario exclaimed.

" This is some kind of teen language. I see. Good thing I just got this new app on my phone for teen slang." Iris replied. Iris pressed a few buttons on her phone and the answered popped up. " You guys have dirty minds," Iris showed her phone to Sterling and he showed the same expression.

**I'm sure you guys know what V-Card means. If you do leave it in your review. If you don't ask me. Now back to the story.**

* * *

><p>" Will you please go out with me?" Mr.L begged Daisy as she unlocked her front door.<p>

" No," said Daisy. Daisy unlocked her door and opened it. Her mom was on the couch watching T.V when Daisy walked in. Daisy fully walked in and Mr.L stood in the doorway.

" Hi Luigi," Daisy's mom named Lily replied.

"This isn't Luigi. This is just another guy in our school that looks like Luigi," Daisy explained.

" I see...sort of," Lily answered.

" How about this? We don't date, but I can make out with you whenever I went and I can touch your butt," Mr.L reasoned.

" No and absolutely no," Daisy snapped.

" Why are you dating the jackass of a wimp then. I'm way better," Mr.L pointed out.

" No, Luigi is better. You are so cocky," Daisy argued.

" If you go on a date with me, tonight you also will feel cocky," Mr.L replied. Lily quickly stood up about to shout at him until Daisy punched his face but missed.

Mr.L sighed softly and turned his head a little bit. Mr.L talked very smoothly most of the time with he was doing right now. " I see you want me to go. Fine then," Mr.L conceded. Mr.L took a out a small piece of paper from his pocket and put it in her hand. " Call me. Sexy!" Mr.L remarked then walked away. Daisy stood there with her mouth agape then slammed the door.

" I hate him. I might kill him one day," Daisy began. Before Daisy could get any farther her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Please don't do anything you'll regret," Lily said.

"Fine, I'll just give him and concussion," Daisy reasoned. Lily just laughed then sat back down on the couch.

* * *

><p>" Next we will learn how to draw straight lines," Mrs. Clarkson stated with the most boring-est voice ever. " Draw straight lines," Mario repeated.<p>

The 10 grade-12 grade had the same art class and luckily Mario, Luigi, and Marshall had the same class. Daisy and unfortunately Mr.L and Eclair had this class also. Daisy was fast asleep not caring about what was going on. Mr.L had his feet propped on another stool because they sat on stools. Eclair was chewing on bubble gum making a popping sound every time it popped. Marshall tilted his head down bored to death, but listening to a few parts. Mario started playing with his phone. And Luigi was pissed off because Mr.L was also trying to see through Daisy's shirt.

In the Art classroom all the tables were squares. In the back near the sinks Marshall sat at the end of the table. To the table right of Marshall, Mario sat there on the end like him. On the right of the table Luigi sat there grinding his teeth at Mr.L. On the table next to them Daisy sat on the end like Mario and Marshall, but sleep. At the same table Mr.L was at on the left said was Mr.L who was propping his feet on Luigi's chair. Luigi kept pushing them off, but Mr.L kept putting it back on. Eclair sat on the front side of the table chewing her bubble gum. Marshall noticed Daisy was asleep and decided to wake her.

"Mario," Marshall mouthed to his younger brother.

Mario looked up and raised his eyebrows meaning "Huh?"

" Do you have a straw," Marshall mouthed while gesturing want he meant. Mario fumbled around in his bag he had next to his stool and pulled out a straw. Marshall nodded and Mario tossed it to him. Marshall caught it and took the rapper of. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed it little bit. Marshall put the straw up to his mouth and motioned for Mario to duck. Mario followed his orders and did what he said. Marshall then spit the ball towards Daisy and landed right on her face. Mario smiled and held back his laughter.

Daisy instantly woke up and wiped the spit ball of her face. The first person Daisy spotted was Mario holding back his laughter. Daisy's first thought was that Mario did it. She quickly stood, she marched over to Mario seat;then pushed him off.

" Good Girl gone bad. Now do a shirtless scene," Mr. L remarked.

" Bite Me," Daisy snapped back.

" Okay," Mr.L agreed then started to stand up. Luigi quickly grabbed his leg making him fall backwards and hit the floor.

" Is there a problem back there?" Mrs. Clarkson replied.

" Well duh," Eclair exclaimed while pointing to Mr.L and Luigi with both of her hands.

" Yeah because someone is about to die," Mr.L snapped then grabbed Luigi by the collar. Mr.L repeated punched Luigi in the stomach several times which hurt him badly. Marshall stood up quickly and ran to his youngest brothers aid. He pushed Mr.L out of the way by a punch in the side. Mr.L aroused and came back at Marshall with a punch directly in the face. Daisy was shocked about this so she kicked Mr.L in the shin and made his fall over. Mario found this amusing so he started to video tape this with his phone.

" YOU FIVE TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" Mrs. Clarkson yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stood there frozen wondering if she was talking about them-self. "Marshall, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Mr.L to the office now,"

Mr.L mumbled curse words to himself as he walked out of the room. Daisy walked out next followed by Luigi and Mario. Then lastly Marshall. They walked down the hallway not saying anything until Mario broke the silence.

" You started it Marshall," Mario replied.

" No he didn't, you did by spiting the spitball at me," Daisy remarked.

" Marshall did it, not me," Mario claimed.

" It doesn't matter who did it now shut the fuck up!" Mr.L exclaimed.

" Why don't you shut up," Luigi suggested. Mr.L smiled because he just thought of a way to make Luigi mad. Mr.L turned around and grabbed Daisy. He pushed her against the locker and made out with her while rubbing her sides. Daisy kept pushing away, but Mr.L kept getting closer.

Luigi started shaking then started crying. " Wow didn't expect that," Mr.L said while releasing Daisy. When they finally got to the office Marshall went to the front desk.

" You must be the five students that Mrs. Clarkson sent down," said the Toad secretary at the desk. She pushed a black phone forward. " Call your parents." When they heard that everyone backed up a step. "Hmm, you the boy crying back there. You first." The secretary said.

" Here, I'll go first," Daisy replied while stepping forward and holding Luigi's hand. Daisy picked up the phone and dialed her home number.

" Hello, Stewart's car rental service how may I help you?" Daisy's mom named Lily answered over the phone.

" Hey mom, did I tell you how much I love you."said Daisy.

" Uh,oh! What did you do now," Lily questioned.

" I just got in a little fight and now you need to pick me up," Daisy explained.

" DAISY! YOUR FATHER AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET IN ANY MORE TROUBLE!" Lily yelled over the phone. Daisy's mom cooled down then said. " I'll be there," then hung up.

Daisy turned around and handed the phone to Mario, " She wasn't mad at all!" Daisy lied.

Mario sighed then walked up to the phone. Mario dialed his father's cell phone number and waited for it to rung. " Hello?" Sterling answered over the phone.

" H-H-Hey dad?" Mario replied.

" Hi Mario. Did you leave something at home," Sterling questioned.

" Besides my dignity? Nope. But I got into a little trouble." Mario said.

" What did you do?" Sterling asked sternly.

" I video taped a fight," Mario revealed.

" You are such an instigator," Sterling commented.

" Oh and I should add that Luigi and Marshall were in the fight." Mario added.

" Luigi, Marsh-. Put Marshall on the phone," Sterling demanded.

" Dad wants to talk to you," Mario replied while handing Marshall the phone.

" Hi dad," Marshall greeted.

" Marshall why were you fighting with your brother?" Sterling asked.

" I wasn't fighting with them. You see this guy was bulling Luigi so I stepped in," Marshall explained.

" One second I have another call," Sterling concluded. There was muffling heard on the other end then the other side went silent.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sterling asked while typing away on his work computer and holding his cell phone in between his ear and his shoulder.<p>

" Hi Sterling, it's Daisy's mom," Lily introduced.

" Hi Lily," Sterling greeted.

" I am caught up at work and Daisy got in a fight at school. If it wouldn't be to much of a bother could you pick her up for me?" Lily proposed.

" Actually all three of my boys got in trouble and it had something to do with a fight," Sterling confessed.

" I bet that they were in the same fight," Lily hypothesized.

" I'm about to go so I can pick her up and take her over my house until you get to your house," Sterling suggested.

" Thank you so much!" Lily congratulated.

" Your welcome!" Sterling concluded while packing up his briefcase. Sterling hung up his phone and walked out of his office. "Hey Devin," Sterling said to his co-worker he passed by on his way out of the entire office. "Could you cover for me? I have to go pick up my kids." Sterling explained.

" No prob," Devin replied while holding up his cup of coffee. Sterling nodded his head and walked out of the office.

**(Ya now, just a visual image of what Sterling looked like) Sterling was wearing a dress shirt with a red tie and beige slakes. Sterling's beige jacket was over his arm.**

Sterling jumped into his black mini van, started it up, and then drove off. When Sterling got to the school he parked in the parking lot and got out. Sterling was really upset about what happened. "Why were they acting up all of a sudden," Sterling thought. Sterling walked in the office and stared at the scene on front of him.

**(Starting from the left) **Luigi was sitting in the corner crying. Luigi's fact was wet and his eyes were red. Next to Luigi was Daisy holding an ice pack on Luigi's stomach with one hand and the other on Luigi's thigh. Next to Daisy was Mr.L with an ice-pack in his crutch. Next was Mario just sitting there doing nothing. Then was Marshall who had an ice pack on his nose and his jaw.

Sterling had a little trouble telling who was Luigi between Luigi and Mr.L but they had some differences. Like Luigi's eyes were lighter then Mr.L's were. Also Sterling knew exactly what his son looks like. Sterling stood in the middle and just tapped him.

" What the hell do you want old man?" Mr.L snapped. Sterling ignored his little comment and asked, " What did you do?" Sterling asked quickly getting to the point. Everyone started giving the story at the same time not letting each other speak. " One at a time," Sterling warned. " Mario, you tell the story,"

" Alright here I go. It started when we were having a boring day in class. Daisy was asleep so Marshall used a straw a have and threw a spitball at Daisy," Mario began as Sterling glared at Marshall.

" When the spitball got on Daisy she thought I did it and pushed me off my chair. When she did that Luigi look alike named Mr.l told Daisy to do a shirtless scene. Mr.L did something to make Luigi mad she he tripped him then Mr.L started punching him.

Marshall came in but just got punched in the face. Daisy then got in and kicked Mr.L in the 'no no zone and he fell over. I found this hysterical so I recorded it." Mario explained.

" Daisy your mom called and told me that she couldn't come get you. So she asked me to pick you up." Sterling remarked.

" Thank you," Daisy thanked then got up while handing Luigi the ice pack and walked by Sterling. Everyone else got up and walked with Sterling except Mr.L.

"Do you have someone to take you home?" Sterling asked.

" No? Why would you care about me?" Mr.L questioned.

" Here I'll take you home," Sterling suggested.

Mr.L stood up and walked to the counter. He lied his ice pack down on front of the secretary.

" Here you keep it. I know that is going to be the most sexual activities you have had in ages," Mr.L smirked. Mr.L then slowly walked behind Sterling to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr.L is an ass. But you have to admit he kinda acts hot. Right. Tell me if you like it...tell me if you don't. C U later<strong>


	2. Complications

**Hola a toda la gente por ahi que decidi leer esto. Usted se estara preguntando como puedo leer esto. Algunos de ustedes no pueden hablar espanol. Por supuesto que me acabo de enterar de tomar una clase. Debo admitir que he usado goolge traducir para las cosas que yo no lo sabia. Solo propios Marshall y Cameron. Eso es todo lo que tengo. **

**( That Means: Hello to all the people out there that decided to read this. You may be wondering how can you read this. Some of you can't speak Spanish. Of course I just learned from taking a class. I will admit that I used goolge translate for the things I didn't know. I only own Marshall and Cameron. That is all I own. ) Now on to the new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Complications

It was the Monday morning which was a week after Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Mr.L, and Marshall got suspended and they were now back in school. Nastasia yanked Mr.L in the school building by his ear so he wouldn't cause any mischief.

Mario carefully placed his red backpack in his locker. When he was finished he looked at his mirror in his locker and studied his hair. Mario pulled out his comb and started to comb his hair to make it look better. Peach came up behind Mario with a devilish smile. " Here, let me make it better," Peach joked while ruffling his hair.

" Hey, why did you-," Mario replied then turned around and saw his girlfriend smiling. " You know I just can't stay mad at you," Mario pointed out.

" Do I do something wrong?" Peach asked while coming in close and holding Mario's hands.

" No you didn't," Mario answered while coming in closer. Mario and Peach then kissed each other. Mario released Peach's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Mario pulled Peach closer so there were no space in between them. Peach put her hands up and wrapped them around his neck as they shared a romantic, passionate kiss. Peach pulled away from her boyfriend then stared at him directly in the eye. After about 10 seconds Peach lifted her hand and flicked him in the nose.

" Ow, what was that for?" Mario asked while grabbing his nose.

" That was for you getting suspended and recording a fight. Now, do you want to walk with me to 1st hour?" Peach questioned.

" Sure!" Mario agreed then walked down the hall with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>" I'm just saying that it would be better if we go to my house instead of yours," Luigi said to Daisy as they walked towards his locker.<p>

" Come on, I want you to come to my house. We could sit on my soft bed. Kiss a little then I don't know maybe study a little," Daisy suggested.

While opening his locker Luigi remarked, " No, your dad hates me." Luigi opened his locker then tons of little notes came flying out.

" Ha!," Daisy laughed at Luigi while pointing to him. Daisy bent down and picked up a card. She opened it and wrinkled her nose. " It's from Eclair!" Daisy growled.

" Here, let me see that," Luigi commented while reaching for the card.

" No, your not going to see it," Daisy protested while yanking her arm away.

Eclair was walking by in the hallway wearing a brown tank top with a brown jacket over it. She also had on a blue jean shirt. " Hi Mr.L," Eclair greeted while walking past him and Dimentio.

" Fuck you bitch," Mr.L snapped while walking past.

" Talk to you later to," Eclair replied while turning around, standing on her tippie-toes, and waving goodbye. She walked behind Luigi and tapped him on the shoulder. Luigi turned around then Daisy.

" Hey Eclair," Luigi beamed.

" What do you want?" Daisy barked

" Be nice," Luigi instructed.

" I see you've got my notes," Eclair observed while peeking over Luigi's shoulders.

" Yeah, um listen. Do you mind cutting down on the note sending thing?" Luigi asked.

" He means, stop sending him your slutty notes and go ruin someone elses life," Daisy translated.

" I didn't mean that," Luigi clarified.

" I have something for you Luigi," Eclair replied. Eclair dug into her purse and brought out a jewelry box. Eclair opened the box and inside were two necklaces which were half a heart. On one of the necklaces it said "LO" and on the other it said "VE". Eclair took the LO necklaces out of the box and closed it. " Here," Eclair said as she reached up and put the necklace on Luigi.

Luigi looked down at the necklace and saw what it said. This had infuriated Daisy. Daisy was so angry you could see her veins on her forehead.

" Look, um Eclair. I'm dating Daisy. I don't think that I can accept this," Luigi explained. Eclair put her necklace on and smiled.

" Promise me you will never take it off," Eclair said. " Bye," Eclair blew Luigi a kiss and walked off. Daisy pulled Luigi down by his collar and looked at him while grinding her teeth.

" Get rid of it," Daisy demanded.

" Listen Daisy, she went out of her way to get me something expensive. I'll keep it, but it won't be a symbol of my liking her in anyway more then a friend," Luigi protested. Daisy made a fist at Luigi then walked away towards her first class. Luigi just sighed. He gathered up the things he needed for Language Arts then left.

In high school they have five hours. Here was Luigi's schedule.

1. Language Arts

2. Math

3. Science

Lunch

30 Minute Study Hall

4. Art

5. Social Studies

* * *

><p>After school...<p>

After school Mario and Luigi were sitting on the couch doing their homework next to Peach and Daisy when Marshall walked in the door holding hands with a very pretty girl. According to Mario and Luigi a very HOT girl. Their jaws literally dropped when they saw her.

" Mom, dad, I would like you to meet someone," Marshall replied while holding her hand. Sterling walked downstairs and Iris walked out from a different room downstairs. " Mom, Dad, this is Rachel," Marshall introduced.

Iris and Sterling looked at Rachel up and down. Rachel was a average height girl with curly brown hair with a mixture of blonde. Rachel was wearing a black shirt sleeveless shirt with a belt on her stomach. She also had on white jeans and they were cut to be short. She also had on black high heels.

" Marshall come here for a second," Sterling gestured to his oldest son. Marshall guided Rachel to the couch were she sat in between Mario and Luigi. Marshall followed his parents to the kitchen and leaned on a chair.

" Is that your girlfriend?" Sterling asked while pointing to a the other room.

" Yeah. What's wrong?" Marshall questioned his parents.

" The problem is that she looks like a hooker," Sterling confided.

" But she isn't a hooker. I think. She is really sweet though. Just get to know her okay?" Marshall pleaded.

" Ok Marshall," Iris caved. Marshall turned went back in the living room along with his dad and saw Rachel touching Luigi's hair.

" Your hair is so soft," said Rachel. Daisy was sitting next to Luigi and was snarling angrily. Iris came from a different room with a smile on her face. She held up two tickets and waved it in front of their faces.

" Look at these," Iris replied.

" Whats that mom?" Luigi asked while putting his arm around Daisy.

" It's concert tickets. For that singer you and Mario like so much." Iris explained.

" Mario's eyes shot up and stood up.

" Katelyn Tarver?" Daisy asked.

" yep, lucky guess," Iris acknowledged.

" You guys like Katelyn Tarver?" Peach asked.

" She's so beautiful," Luigi cried.

" She's a amazing singer," Daisy informed.

" I'd like to see her," Peach admitted.

" Well you could. The problem is a bought two tickets and there are four of you." Iris remarked.

" No problem," Mario walked up to Iris and held out his hand to receive to tickets. " Peach and I will have a wonderful time at the concert.

" No no no no no, Daisy and I are going," Luigi protested.

Mario: Me and peach

Luigi: Me and Daisy

Mario: Me and Peach

Luigi: NO, Me and Daisy

" Guys, guys, guys i have an idea," Marshall walked up to Luigi and took the tickets. " All four of you meet me here at 8:00 sharp. I now a way you guys can settle this," Marshall proposed.

* * *

><p>8:00<p>

Mario and Peach waited on the furniture while Peach resting on Mario's shoulder. On the couch across from them Luigi sat while Daisy laying on his side.

" Wheres Marshall anyway? He told us to be here at 8:00," Luigi thought out-loud.

" I don't know," Mario responded.

Marshall slid down the railing wearing a brown suit and had a huge grin on his face. Daisy looked at him while raising and eyebrow and Marshall wicked at her.

" Welcome to a little game show that I created. If course we need an assitant. So, here is my assistant Rachel!" Marshall annoucned while pointing to Rachel who was sitting in a chair.

" She wasn't here a few minutes ago!" Luigi hollered. Rachel blew Luigi a kiss and Daisy grabbed Luigi tightly by his arm.

" This girl is mine," Marshall teased. " Alright, well you two go over there," he said while pointing to Mario and Peach, " And Luigi and Daisy over there. We will see how much these couples really want these tickets. Now, I'm going to get your buzzers," Marshall stated to the four people as he handing Rachel a water bottle. "I hope you guys are ready," Marshall handed Mario a buzzer, " And yours," Marshall handed one to Luigi. You answer the questions with the buzzer."

" Now first question, Mario." Marshall announced. " Suppose if someone you hated for life told you that they love you and that person was very pretty would you date that person?" Marshall asked while holding the microphone up to Mario.

" It depends," Mario answered

" WHY DO YOU THINK I GAVE YOU BUZZERS!" Marshall hollered.

Mario slightly touched the buzzer and then answered. "I would say yes because-,"

"Great answer; now Daisy," Marshall began.

"Hold on, Mario that is so stupid why would you date someone just for their looks?" Peach asked angried and then pushed Mario away from her.

"Next question." Marshall mumbled, "DAISY, suppose if you had a boyfriend and thing weren't really working out. If you had to break up with him, would you do it in a text, phonecall, or in person?"

Daisy touched the buzzer while looking at Luigi and then answered, "I would text them because it would save them the confrontation, and the sorrow!"

"Oh there you go again, being self-centered and trying to take the easy way out!" Luigi muttered.

"Excuse me?" Daisy snapped.

"You heard me!" Luigi shot back.

"Get on with this dumb game because I am about to kill him," Daisy informed.

**10 mins later...**

Marshall was talking on the phone very loudly until Daisy cut in.

" Could you just add up the points?" Daisy interrupted.

" Yeah," Mario agreed.

" Fine. Rachel would you please tell us who- Rachel?" Marshall called then looked over at Rachel in the kitchen eating pizza rolls.

" Hm," Rachel answered with her mouth full of food.

" Who do girls that eat so much stay skinny?" Daisy asked as she threw her hands in the air.

"Marshall just give Daisy and I the tickets!" Luigi ordered.

"Or we will injure you!" Mario informed

" Remember I have the tickets," Marshall reminded. Daisy walked up to Marshall and grabbed the tickets. But she ripped them as she did.

" There goes my chance of happiness," Mario said while sitting down on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I know how Marshall is a serious guy, but i wanted him to have some humor. Please review this chapter... Love you guys :)<strong>


	3. Soggy Confessions

**Hello! Now I now that I haven't put in characters in the story. Well in this chapter I will have Nastasia, Dimentio, and Mimi in this. Now chapter 3...**

Chapter 3: A Soggy Confession

Mimi sat in her bedroom and smoothed out her favorite dress. She also added a little bow. She applied some make-up and looked in the mirror. Stunning. She sat in front of her webcam and adjusted the angle. Suddenly, it was time; time to begin.

" Hello guys, Mimi here ready to give more fashion advice. As you see I am looking as wonderful as ever in this little-," Mimi introduced, but was interrupted by a speech bubble popping up. " Look at that, someone whats to talk to me by the name of ' MotherFuckin' Daisies'," Mimi said while slowly saying that name. Mimi opened it and typed in "Hello may I help you,"

The person typed back " You suck"

Mimi wrinkled her nose then said while looking at the webcam. " Apparently that person doesn't think I perform that well."

She typed in " Excuse me, that isn't very nice,"

Then a little while later the person typed in, " Your so ugly :*"

Mimi started to cry then she stated to the camera, " I'm sorry but I will be ending this series of shows. Bye now" Mimi closed the lids of her computer and ran out of her room crying. She then run up to Mr.L's door and banged on it.

" What the hell do you want?" Mr.L yelled on the other side of the door.

" Can I talk to you?" Mimi asked. Mr.L opened his door and stick his hands in his pockets.

" What?" He questioned the little girl annoyingly.

" I need someone to talk to," Mimi whined then gave Mr.L a hug. " Your like a big brother to me. Please talk to me. I was filming my show and someone started giving me rude comments."

Mr.L held back his laughter because if you could guess... Mr.L and Dimentio were "MotherFuckin' Daises".

" It's not funny!" Mimi exclaimed while folding her arms.

Mimi peeked around Mr.L and saw Dimentio sitting at his desk with a computer in front of him. She stomped past Mr.L and looked at the computer screen. Her jaw dropped and saw that Mr.L and Dimentio were logged on her website with the name MOTHERFUCKIN' DAISIES! Mimi growled at Mr.L and Dimentio then stormed out of the room.

" You guys are so mean!" Mimi screamed down the hall. Mr.L leaned over and slapped Dimentio on the hand. Dimentio grabbed his backpack off the floor and sling it over his shoulder. He also picked up Mr.L's and tossed it to him.

" Come on, we have to go to school or Nastasia while chew us out," Dimentio replied. They both walked out of there bedroom into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Daisy were walking in the Mushroom Toad Town holding hands while watching all the little kids and toad kids. Daisy was just wearing a fallwinter medium jacket; Luigi was wearing a green fall/winter jacket as well.

" I wanna play at that playground! Come on," Daisy said while yanking on Luigi's arm.

" You are so childish," Luigi chuckled while coming along. When got to the top so looked down at Luigi. " It looks like its about to rain," Luigi observed. Suddenly it started to rain. And the rain was really bad it started pounding it was difficult to see.

" Daisy!" Luigi yelled.

" It can't see!" Daisy hollered back.

" Don't move i'm coming," Luigi replied.

" I can go by-," Daisy said but stop talking when she fell off the playscape. Luigi was blinded by the foggy rain mixed with winds but he heard Daisy's scream. Luigi stepped forward and Daisy landed in his arms. Luigi jumped a little when Daisy landed in his arms. But he didn't drop her, she was safe now.

" Lets go inside the community center," Luigi suggested. Luigi ran to the community center and when he got to the entrance he let Daisy down so she could walk. They pushed opened the doors and walked inside. Luigi took off his hood and stared right in front of him. There was Sterling talking on his phone and Marshall eating a doughnut. Marshall tapped Sterling on the shoulder and turned around to see Luigi and Daisy soaked from head to toe.

Luigi and Daisy stepped up to Marshall and Sterling and Marshall touched Luigi on the shoulder.

" Your wet," Marshall pointed out.

" Well thanks, captain obvious," Luigi snapped. Sterling hung up his phone and stepped closer.

" Hi Luigi, Daisy. What are you guys doing here?" Sterling asked.

" We just wanted to take a walk in the park dad," Luigi explained. Suddenly a beeping was heard in the room. They turned towards a television in the lounge and saw that the news was on. Apparently that beeping was showing that there was a flash flood warning going on at the moment.

" Dad can we go home?" Marshall questioned Sterling.

" Yeah, but we better go quickly. Daisy do you want to come over or do you want to me to take you home?" Sterling asked.

" I'll go over your guys house. Thanks anyways." Daisy thanked. Marshall broke his doughnut in half and gave have it to Luigi. Which was the part he took a bite of. Luigi didn't really care that Marshall bite it. They're brothers right? Luigi broke his half in half and gave that part to Daisy. Daisy happily accepted it. They started walking towards the door and as soon as they opened the first door they saw a lightning strike. Daisy then gripped Luigi's hand harder.

" Dad, i'm scared," Luigi whined.

" How am I going to feel safe if you are scared?" Daisy asked.

" Can't we just stay here?" Luigi questioned Sterling. Sterling was about to answer but Marshall answered for him.

" We can't stay because the land they were on and what surrounds us has low elevation. If there is a flood were the first ones to go," Marshall explained.

" You heard him lets go," Sterling replied then they ran out of the door. When they got to the car Marshall was the first to get in the backseat on the right side. Daisy got in the backseat on the left. Sterling got in the driver's seat and Luigi got in the passenger's seat (I like to call it shot gun).

Daisy looked to her right and since it was pretty dark she thought Luigi was next to her. She then cuddled up next to Marshall. Marshall knew Daisy was there and he thought it was weird that she was cuddling up next to him. When Daisy lied a soft kiss on his lips he knew that this wasn't right. Daisy actually could tell that something was different. Besides that wet/cold feeling.

Marshall leaned over to Daisy ear and quietly whispered, " It's me Marshall,"

As soon as Daisy heard that voice her body temperature raised. She knew who it was. " I'm so sorry," Daisy whispered back. Daisy was about to get up and move but Marshall whispered back.

" No problem," Marshall answered.

" What about Rachel?" Daisy asked.

" We had to break up," Marshall remarked. Daisy just stayed in Marshall's arms until they got to Marshall's home. Sterling drove a little fast and a little slow at times bout still made it. When they got to their house the water was up to their knees. When Luigi stepped out he saw his dog Caramel on the porch scared of the water.

" Caramel!" Luigi yelled then he walked slowly to the porch. Sterling opened the car door and stepped out. The same with Marshall and Daisy. Luigi stepped up to the porch and picked up his dog. Caramel was Mario and Luigi's dog. It wasn't Marshall's because Caramel doesn't like Marshall. Marshall doesn't like him either. Luigi named Caramel what he named him because his fur looked like caramel. Caramel was a Norwich Terrier (that's a dog breed). Daisy hopped up on the porch and shook her legs.

" That water is rising fast," Daisy commented.

" I guess we better go inside," Sterling suggested while opening the front door. Sterling opened the door and Daisy was the first to go in followed by Luigi, Marshall,then Sterling.

" Who let the dog out?" Luigi asked when he stepped inside and from the kitchen he heard Mario say woof 4 times. Luigi rolled his eyes at Mario. Mario walked out of the kitchen with Iris and she ran up and gave the 4 kids a hug.

"I was so worried about you two," Iris replied while hugging Luigi and Marshall.

Iris walked up to Daisy and held her hands while saying, " I was worried sick when your parents' called and said you weren't home."

" I'm fine now," Daisy answered. Daisy lifted a hand and started to gently stroke Caramel's fur, but he barked making her flinch.

" Look, at that." joked Mario while accepting Caramel in his hands. " He senses hookers." Daisy rolled her eyes and leaned against the couch.

" Shut up Mario. I happen to dislike showing off my body. I don't like how guys only like girls because of how they look," Daisy lectured.

" I know, but what does that have to do with you making me dinner?" Mario laughed. Iris pointed to the couch and told Mario to sit. Luigi sat down on the couch and Marshall sat next to him. There wasn't a place for Daisy to sit so she went to sit on Luigi's lap, but before she could sit down Caramel walked up to the couch and sat on Luigi's lap. Marshall got up so Daisy could sit down but Daisy grabbed his wrist. Daisy put her mouth to Marshall's ear and whispered to him.

" I have to tell you something," Daisy whispered. Daisy smiled to Marshall and held his hand while they walked in a different room. Luigi saw them hold hands and raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

" What's up?" Marshall asked when they were finally in a different room.

" I need to tell you something very important," Daisy revealed. Daisy bit her lower lip while releasing his hands.

" Okay?" Marshall answered nicely.

" I have a crush on you," Daisy admitted. Marshall looked at Daisy surprised then started to snicker.

" What?" Daisy asked while hitting Marshall on the shoulder.

" I just think it's kind of cute that you like me," Marshall replied while laughing. Marshall then lied a hand on Daisy's shoulder. " I do find it kind of weird though," Marshall then kept the hand on Daisy's shoulder then they looked at each other. Both Daisy and Marshall leaned in for a kiss but when they were a few inches apart they suddenly pulled away. Its a good thing they didn't kiss to.

" I'm so sorry," Daisy claimed while taking a step back and holding out her hands.

" I'm sorry to," Marshall remarked.

" I see how it is," Luigi said from the doorway.

" What?" Daisy questioned while stepping past Marshall.

" I see now, I can't believe how stupid I was to not see what was going on," Luigi rambled.

" Luigi its not-," Marshall spoke but got interrupted.

" So this whole time you have been going behind my back and seeing my brother," Luigi accused.

" Luigi there isn't anything between us," Daisy coaxed.

" How stupid do you think I am?" Luigi asked not expecting an answer.

" We didn't do anything," Marshall convinced.

" I just saw you guys kiss!" Luigi snapped.

" We didn't kiss. We were about to but we didn't want to," Daisy explained.

" And you expect me to believe that," Luigi replied then walked out of the room.

" Luigi i'm sorry!" Daisy yelled while running after him. Marshall sighed.

" This day couldn't get any worse," Marshall mumbled under his breath. Suddenly all the lights in the house went out. " And it just did"

* * *

><p>" This is terrible," Rosalina replied while walking down the school hallways. Rosalina was walked next to Peach with her arms wrapped around her books.<p>

" I know. I wonder why Daisy never told us that she liked Marshall anyway?" Peach wondered. " Hey, who do you like Rosie?"

" No one," Rosalina lied while blushing.

" Come on Rosie. I can tell that you are telling a fib," Peach recognized.

" Okay I like 2 people," Rosalina admitted.

" Who, who? Tell me," Peach begged while pulling Rosalina to sit down on a bench by them.

" Usually I would tell you if I had a crush. But its just hard." Rosalina revealed.

" Come on, I told you that I liked Mario," Peach recalled.

" Alright fine, I like Mario and Luigi," Rosalina admitted. Peach's eyes widened in shock.

" Who do you like more?" Peach asked getting more interested in the subject.

" Luigi," Rosalina answered dreamily.

" Nooo, uh ah," Peach warned. " Both Mario and Luigi are off-limits to you,"

" Why?" Rosalina questioned.

" Mario is off-limits because he is my boyfriend," Peach explained.

" But, Luigi is Daisy's ex," Rosalina implied.

" You can't have Luigi because of the girl code," Peach began.

" The girl code?" Rosalina repeated.

" The girl code specifically states that your friends boyfriend or ex-boyfriend is _completely _off-limits to you," Peach explained.

" Well, can't I just tell Luigi how I feel?" Rosalina asked while standing up and continuing their walk.

" Nope, you can't because of the friend code," Peach reminded. Rosalina began to stroke her long blonde hair and then frowned.

" I hate these stupid codes," Rosalina muttered under her breath.

" We all do," Peach reassured.

" What are you two sexy ladies up to?" Mr.L asked while coming up behind them and putting his arms around their shoulders.

" What do you want?" Rosalina asked while rolling her eyes.

" Can't I get some love baby?" Mr.L questioned while putting a hand on Rosalina's butt. Rosalina moved his hand away and turned towards him. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

" Don't touch me," Rosalina demanded.

" Oh feisty. You guys are hot, but not has hot as my Daisy. Speaking of my precious little flower, I need to go she her." Mr.L spoke. He walked in front of the two girls and turned around. Mr.L bent his knees a little and put and hand in between Peach's legs and rubbed her. " You like that don't you?" Mr.L winked at them and walked off.

" He is such a perv," Rosalina remarked while shaking her head.

" I feel weird," Peach admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of a chapter that took so long to write. It is 11 o'clock and i have to go to sleep. ~Bye~<strong>


	4. Passing Around

**Hey guys sorry about that well i didn't really take a break. Well i did but not a long one. Anyway I received some of your opnions. But not many of you sent me your opnions but based on what you said i am continuing this story. On to Chapter 4 i guess...**

**I only own Cameron, Marshall and who could forget about little Caramel, and oh yeah Rachel. **

**Chapter 4: Passing Around**

Luigi stood by his locker and put the combination in and opened it. Suddenly a hand came up from behind and slammed the locker door in his face. Luigi angrily turned around and saw a smirking Mr.L.

" What do you want i'm not in the mood," Luigi angrily growled.

" Whats up dumbass, and where is my precious little Daisy?" Mr.L asked while still smirking.

" I could care less, and if your going to sexual harass her then don't," Luigi snapped.

" Sooooo, you don't care about you girlfriend," Mr.L questioned while looking off in a different direction.

" She isn't my girlfriend. Look, I don't have the time of the patience to deal with you,"

" Wait, so your saying that you guys aren't dating?" Mr.L exclaimed.

" Yeah and-," Luigi didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because at that moment Mr.L sprinted down the hallway, turned a corner the kept running. Luigi sighed and then he spotted Mr.L running back.

" Wait, dumbass I need her number," Mr.L replied.

" No," Luigi snapped while turning his back. When Luigi turned back around and shut his locker, Mr.L grabbed him by his collar shoved him against the locker. Mr.L's silver eyes looked directly into Luigi's blue eyes. Mr.L let go of Luigi's collar and pushed Luigi. Mr.L stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out Luigi's phone.

" No Making Love in the hallways please," one of the male teachers said while walking by and holding a cup of coffee. Mr.L rolled his eyes and continued doing was he was doing.

" Hey give me that," Luigi yelped while reaching for his phone. Mr.L searched through his contacts and found Daisy's number. Mr.L read the number out loud and memorized it.

" Thanks dumbass," Mr.L called. Then he throw Luigi's phone on the ground and stomped on it. While crushing it beneath his feet. Mr.L then walked in the opposite direction.

Luigi bent down and picked up the pieces of his phone off the floor.

"Let me help you with that," a girl with long brown hair said as she bent down and picked up the pieces of his phone too.

" Pauline?" Luigi said while looking at the girl.

" How is my sexy little boy doing?" Pauline asked while giggling.

" Um, fine I guess," Luigi answered while giggling.

" Its really cute when you giggle," Pauline pointed out.

" Thanks." Luigi thanked with a smile. " I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you be stalking Mario."

" Today I saw Mario with his arm around this other girl so I figured they were dating or something. So I to find you. Getting bullied nothing new," Pauline laughed.

" Well excuse me, since we last saw each other my bulling has decreased." Luigi explained. " Anyway why do you want to find me?"

" 'Cause I figured that you would be single now," Pauline explained.

" What makes you think i'm single?" Luigi questioned.

" Are you single?" Pauline asked.

" Well ya, but i just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday," Luigi told.

" Yeah right." Pauline said sarcastically. " So want to go on a date with me after school?" Pauline asked.

"Wait what?" Luigi questioned. " So your telling me that since you can't date Mario then you'll just go to the next brother?"

" If I was doing that then I would've went to Marshall." Pauline remarked. " Speaking of Marshall how is he doing?"

" Marshall is dead to me," Luigi answered while walking down the hallway with Pauline.

" Why what happened?" Pauline wondered.

" I caught him mocking on my girlfriend that's what," Luigi replied.

" So you really did have a girlfriend?" Pauline asked while stopping.

" You didn't believe me?" Luigi questioned.

" Well come one, you having a girlfriend?" Pauline chuckled. " I couldn't even imagine that." Luigi rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Luigi kept walking and then an older man he recognized came into view. It was Daisy's father.

" Hello Luigi!" Daisy's dad named Richard called but angrily. Luigi walked forward to greet him.

" Hi, i don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

" Have you seen my daughter?"Richard snapped.

" Um she is probably that way. Um, sir," Luigi said quickly while pointing forward. Richard nodded his head and walked off in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>While Pauline and Luigi were talking and walking down the hallway...<strong>

" Hey baby," Mr.L called while walking up behind Daisy and grabbing her around the waist. Daisy moved Mr.L's hand and turned around.

" Do you need something?" Daisy asked while folding her arms. Mr.L put his right hand up by Daisy's head on the lockers and moved his body closer to hers. He took his free hand and put a loose strand of hair behind Daisy's hair. Suddenly Daisy's dad turned the corner and spotted Daisy with Mr.L.

Daisy turned her head and spotted her father Daisy started to freak out. Mr.L noticed what Daisy was looking at, at the corner of his eye. Mr.L smiled because he had a smart idea. Mr.L leaned in and locked lips with daisy so they were locked in a kiss. Daisy pushed Mr.L away making him stumble backwards. Richard came close to them then said, " I thought I just saw you over there."

" Dad, this is Mr.L a guy who looks like Luigi and also why are you here?" Daisy questioned.

" Yeah why old man?" Mr.L asked while coming up and putting an arm around Daisy. Daisy pushed Mr.L's arm away and continued to look at her father. Richard noticed what was going on so he grabbed his daugher's wrist gently and pulled her closer to him so she couldn't be bothered anymore.

" I brought you your lunch that you left at him," Richard explained to Daisy while handing her a paper bag.

" Thanks dad, and yes I did remember that I had left it but I have some money." Daisy said. " But thanks dad, I'll see you later okay?" Daisy's dad smiled and so did Daisy as he walked off.

" Your dads a turd," Mr.L said to Daisy as she opened her locker to put her lunch in it.

" Go away," Daisy replied annoyingly.

" No, not until I tell you what I came here to tell you." Mr.L remarked. "Well a little birdie told me that you are single. How about you go on a date with me?"

" N-O," Daisy spelled.

" Wait, N-O...WHY NO?" Mr.L snapped.

" God, you're slow," Daisy muttered.

" I have to go. By the way nice ass," Mr.L said with a smirk.

" Your such a pervert," Daisy growled while walking away.

* * *

><p>Rosalina was walked through the hallway during lunch time and bumped into a guy. This guy had black hair well dark brown and had a medium height.<p>

"Oh i'm sorry," Rosalina replied while sitting on the floor.

" No problem," The guy said while helping Rosalina up.

" Whats your name?" Rosalina asked while dusting off her pants.

" My name is Cameron," Cameron remarked while nodding.

" My name is Rosalina. Nice to meet you Cameron," Rosalina greeted while shaking Cameron's hand. Cameron waved to Rosalina and walked past her. Rosalina smiled and continued walking to her destination.

"Who was that girl?" Cameron thought to himself as he walked away.

Rosalina walked into the bathroom and met up with Daisy.

" Hey Rosie!" Daisy greeted as she stared in the mirror brushing her hair.

" Hey Daisy I need to tell you something," Rosalina began. Rosalina prepared to tell Daisy something but she just couldn't get her mind off of Cameron.

" Whats up Rosie?" Daisy asked while turning around and looking at Rosalina.

" Um, Daisy I like Cameron," Rosalina admitted.

" Ha, who's Cameron?" Daisy questioned.

" Oh I mean Luigi, I like Luigi." Rosalina corrected.

" You like Luigi; you can't like Luigi," Daisy replied.

" Well I do and I just felt like I needed to tell you that," Rosalina said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Daisy.

" Your damn right you should've told me," Daisy yelled.

" I'm sorry please don't hurt me," Rosalina whined while ducking.

" Are you kidding?" Daisy laughed. " Your like my best friend. I'm just a little surprised that you like him that's all. It's fine, also who is Cameron?"

" Cameron is just this really cute guy I met in the hallway. I think I like him," Rosalina confided.

" If you really like him then you should know not think," Daisy informed.

" I do like him but I don't really know him that well." Rosalina confessed.

" I don't know any Cameron's." Daisy thought out-loud. " You should go find him and talk to him okay?"

" That's a good idea." Rosalina replied. " Thanks Daisy."

" Your welcome," Daisy remarked while patting Rosalina on the back and walked out of the bathroom with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is short but i just thought that you guys needed something. Happy New Year Everyone and this was updated on New Year's Eve. Spend time with your family everyone!<strong>


	5. Brat From Hell

**Heyy people that are reading this. I only own Marshall, Cameron, Rachel, and Caramel. Rachel may not show up again but I still own her. I also set up another poll on my profile so pretty please check that out your answers will tell me what I should do in future stories. I also own Melaina and Bella. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Brat From Hell<p>

It was the last hour of the day and the most boring class of the entire day. Its was Social Studies Class. Mario sat and looked at the teacher trying to make her think that he was giving her his full attention. Mario was listening but it was boring him. Mario was passing this class but it was kinda boring to him. But it was easy never the less.

" And I would like to give you guys a project to do. I will partner you guys up with I already did and I will give you guys a past ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. You will then write a report, create a slideshow, and present it to the class." Ms. Stephens explained. "Any questions?" Ms. Stephens asked.

Mr.L then raised his hand with a sarcastic smile on his face.

" Good none," Ms. Stephens replied.

" Um, excuse me but I don't think its good to dis students," Mr.L remarked.

" Ok, Mr.L what question do you have for me?" Ms. Stephens questioned while placing her hands on her hips.

" May I pick my own partner pleasssssssse," Mr.L asked while stretching the last word.

" Hm, I see that you are using those manners that your councilor advised you to use, but I already picked your partner. I think right now is as good a time as any to let you now who your partner is." Ms. Stephens looked at her clipboard and searched for Mr.L's name and read aloud his partner's name. " Mr.L you are partnered up with Daisy."

Mr.L's eyes lit up and Daisy groaned and slammed her head on her desk.

" YES!" Mr.L exclaimed while jumping out of his seat. " IN YOUR FACE!" Mr.L replied while pointing to Luigi.

" Mr.L sit down," Ms. Stephens replied while sitting on her desk and crossing her legs.

" I'm about to throw a gigantic tantrum that no body here wants to see so can you just suspend me now?" Daisy questioned in a nice calm tone.

" Oh Daisy don't act like that. Also considering that fact that people should learn to get along so really this can help you when your an adult and have a job." Ms. Stephens said with a smile.

" And you wonder why you aren't married?" Mr.L said to himself sarcastically.

" What was that?" Ms. Stephens questioned while looking over that Mr.L.

" I said that I wonder why you aren't married 'cause your such a great person and should be taken by someone, person, thing." Mr.L lied.

" Oh your making me blush." Ms. Stephens giggled. " Here for your nice behavior I would love to present you with this token of appreciation." Ms. Stephens reached behind her desk and pulled out a sticker that said:

**" U R GR8" **

Ms. Stephens held out the sticker for Mr.L to come up to receive it. Mr.L walked up and grabbed the sticker then looked at it.

" Boy, I sure am great. Hah hah hah," Mr.L faked laughed.

" I'll be right back pupils I have to deliver this bag to the office." Ms Stephens informed while walking right out.

Mr.L sat back down and took out a permanent marker. He quickly changed the R on the sticker to the word "Aren't". After that was done Mr.L took the sticker off the paper. He then took the sticker and bent over to put it on Luigi's lips. He stuck it on there and slapped it on him.

Luigi growled but it wasn't able to be heard that clearly. Luigi put his hand up to him face and in one pull rip off the sticker. Luigi waited about 2 seconds then started to scream loudly.

Mr.L bent over on his desk and pounded his fist on it while simutaniously laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Luigi then started crying and lied his head on the desk and whimpered.

Ms. Stephens came back and saw Mr.L laughing and Luigi crying. " Mr.L stop laughing and Luigi stop crying," Ms. Stephens growled in all one breath. Luigi sat up and wiped a tear from his eye and Mr.L did exactly the same but still chuckling.

" Anyways sorry for the little interruption. Now I will inform you guys who you will be partnering up with. Like I said Mr.L and Daisy are partners. The rest of the partners are...

**(OK guys what I don't want to mention the other kids in the class cause all they do is sit there, and do nothing so what is the point of saying that exist, but they do)**

Peach you will be with Dimentio" Dimentio annoyingly looked over at Peach and Peach quickly looked in the other direction.

"Eclair you will be with..." Eclair crossed her fingers hoping to be with Luigi. " Mario" Eclair then hit the side of her desk really hard then pulled her hand back and put it in her mouth because she hurt it.

"Luigi you will be with Rosalina" Luigi looked over at Rosalina and smiled. Rosalina smiled back and waved.

" Pauline you will work with Noah" Pauline looked over at a kid sitting at a desk named Noah. She just shrugged and continued staring off into space.

" Alright and these project are due in 2 weeks to I suggest that you start today. Ok well since class is almost over lets talk about some things." Ms. Stephens suggested.

Mario raised his hand and then Ms. Stephens picked on him. " Uh, Ms. Stephens do you happen to know my older brother Marshall?" Mario asked.

" Yes I do I had him in my class two years ago," Ms. Stephens remarked.

" Well, since you in you are a dashing teacher in your mid-twenties wouldn't you agree that my two brothers and I are well above average with our great look. Basically wouldn't you say that we are very hot," Mario questioned.

Ms. Stephens face palmed at that.

" Mario guess what you can leave can go to your locker a minute early today. Yay," Ms. Stephens replied while clapping and cheering. Mario smiled and got up then walked over to the door then stopped.

" She only did that because i'm sexy," Mario boasted while flipping his short hair and walking out the door with his books in his hands.

* * *

><p>"I have an headache," Cameron whimpered while laying his head on the kitchen table.<p>

"Cameron don't worry its just a crush." Marshall soothed while patting Cameron on the back. " An besides why do you have such big feelings for a girl you hardly know?"

" I don't know when I touched her hand I felt a spark between us. Not only is she beautiful she is sweet, kind and has the most beautiful voice ever," Cameron dreamily said out loud.

" Well what is her name?" Marshall questioned while observing his sandwich which was diagonally cut on a plate.

" Rosalina," Cameron admitted.

" Rosalina? Hm that name sounds familiar." Marshall though out-loud while rubbing the area on his chin. " Matter of fact I have heard my brother's use that name and I mentioned that I have never heard that name before. Could it be possible that they were talking about the same Rosalina?"

**Fanfiction audience: Yes Duh  
><strong>

" Wow, thats amazing." Cameron exclaimed happily. Marshall then gave Cameron a smile and patted him on the back once more. Suddenly the front door swung up and revealed to teenagers.

Marshall stood up and walked into the area in front of the door and saw Mario and Eclair standing without looking at each other.

" Can't I just go home and you work on the entire project yourself?" Eclair growled annoyingly at Mario while folding her arms.

" Ok look I don't like you either but I'm not just going to do the project and have you sit on your fat ass this entire time. Then were going to get a good grade that you won't deserve." Mario explained while facing her.

Eclair then wrinkled her nose then without hesitation she slapped Mario across the face. " Don't you ever call me fat," Eclair warned sternly. Mario rolled his eyes and looked around the room he was in at the moment. Suddenly Luigi busted through the front door while knocking Eclair over.

Eclair landed face first and Marshall couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Cameron then burst out laughing while holding his stomach. Rosalina soon stepped up behind Luigi and saw Eclair on the floor and chuckled but stopped when she saw Cameron. Cameron looked up and stopped laughing and starred at Rosalina and pointed in shock.

Marshall looked over at Cameron and touched his cheek and noticed that he was in shock. Marshall then picked Cameron up by the waist and carried him back into the kitchen.

Marshall came back into the kitchen and sat Cameron down. Cameron was still in shock so Marshall thought to himself, " He is going to hate me for doing this." Marshall raised up his hand and slapped Cameron as hard as possible across the face. Cameron stumbled in that direction that we was slapped and looked up at Marshall.

" Since your my best friend I will forget about what you did," Cameron remarked while standing up straight.

" What happened?" Marshall asked while grabbing Cameron by the shoulders and looking right into his eyes.

" That girl in that is the girl I like!" Cameron replied while grabbing Marshall by the shoulder. Marshall let go and walked behind him and putting his hand on his forehead.

" This is that really bad," Marshall rambled out-loud.

" How this could be good," Cameron proclaimed.

" No don't you see? That is one of Mario and Luigi's friends. That means she is probably 16." Marshall exclaimed.

" Man I never thought of that," Cameron replied while sighing.

" ALL TEENAGERS IN THE HOUSEHOLD PLEASE COME TO FAMILY ROOM!" Iris shouted from the front door interrupting Cameron and Marshall's conversation. Marshall sighed and walked past Cameron and Cameron followed. Both teenage walking to the family room and saw Marshall's mother and their aunt Bella.

" Hey Mom and Aunt Bella," Marshall welcome while walking up to his mom and hugging her with one arm.

" Hi Marshall," Aunt Bella greeted while standing next to her 8 year old daughter.

Marshall smiled while looking at Bella's daughter and held her hand. " Hi Melaina," Marshall greeted the girl. Melaina then grabbed Marshall hand and gently shook it.

" Hey since there are six of you guys here I need a favor. Your Aunt Bella and I have some business to take care of so could you guys watch Melaina?" Iris asked while pointing to Melaina.

" How hard could that be?" Mario questioned while bending down to Melaina.

" Ok we'll be back in about 2 to 3 hours take care," Aunt Bella remarked while waving and walking out the door along with Iris.

" So Melaina what do you like to do?" Luigi asked while standing next to her. Melaina smiled and dug into her big coat pocket. When her hand come out in her hand was a pet tarantula.

Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped into Marshall's arms. Luigi scared Marshall so he dropped him on accident. As soon as Luigi hit the floor he ran up the stairs and turned a corner as fast as he could.

Melaina evilly laughed and followed Luigi up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

" I wonder how the babysitting went?" Iris asked out-loud to her 29 year old younger sister while unlocking her front door. When Iris unlocked the door the front thing she noticed were a pair of legs hanging from the ceiling. She looking and saw someone hanging from a hole in the ceiling. "Whose feet are these?" Iris questioned while pushing the shoes forward softly.

" It's mine," Cameron yelled while wiggling. Suddenly Mario walked inside the house with a yellow constriction hat and a shovel and he was covered in dirt from head to toe.

" Mario what handed to you?" Bella questioned while wiping a little dirt off his shoulder.

"That devil child locked me in the basement by pretending to fall and hurt herself and when I was locked in there all the dust and stuff started to make me suffocate. So I got a shovel and this hard hat and dug myself out," Mario explained. Iris put a hand on her forehead and sighed loudly.

Then Marshall fell down the stairs and and cried while standing up and holding his arm in pain. " I feel invaded." Marshall cried while holding his arm and putting his hand on his leg. " And I hurt all over."

When nobody was under Cameron he began to wiggle again and then finally he fell through and hit the floor. HARD!

" I have a headache," Cameron groaned while laying down flat on his back.

" I'll go look for the others," Aunt Bella remarked while putting down her purse and her coat.

Bella walked forward up the stairs. Bella walked straight forward quietly and suddenly stopped because she heard a loud whoop coming from somewhere. Bella become suspicious of the sound. She pressed her ear against the nearest door and listened. She heard the same sound again. Bella widened her eyes and opened the door quickly. Inside was a girl with brown hair and she was covered in duck tape and...blood?

Bella reached forward and took the tape off of the girl's mouth.

" Owie," Eclair screeched after the tape was taken off.

" Oh i'm so sorry," Bella apologized while taking the duck tape off of her hands. Eclair stood up and continued to rip the tape off her body. " Where did the blood come from and what happened to you?" Bella questioned.

" That little brat locked me in here and covered me with fake blood." Eclair explained.

" Melaina?" Bella wondered out-loud. Eclair nodded and ran down the hall to the family room. Bella kept walking because she needed to find two more people.

Bella walked around and walked upon Luigi on passed out of the floor as if he was in a slumber. Bella bent down and put his ear on his chest. He was breathing he just fainted. Bella decided to come back later for Luigi when he would wake up. Bella sighed at the craziness that was going on in this house.

* * *

><p>Rosalina stumped around and corner and spotted Bella standing next to Luigi. Rosalina wasn't in really good shape. Her hair was frazzled and her cloth was all dark brown. Basically she looked burnt.<p>

Bella looked up and saw Rosalina. "Hello, I don't want to even ask what happened."

" Its okay I really don't want to explain it either," Rosalina chuckled. Bella stood up and Rosalina walked towards her and they both walked downstairs without saying a word to each other.

When people females walked downstairs they spotted Sterling in the threshold looking up at the hole in the ceiling. Mario was standing in the middle of the room with his mom. Marshall was crying on the couch, Cameron was asleep on the floor, and Eclair was sitting Indian-style on the floor still with a little tape on her and covered in fake blood.

Bella sauntered over to Sterling and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I'm sorry Sterling," She spoke. The room just stayed quiet until Eclair decided to hum a melodious tone.

"Where's Luigi?" Mario asked.

" He is-"Rosalina began.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Interupped Rosalina because a Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs and sprinted down the stairs and jumped into Sterling's arms.

" DAD," Luigi cried while hugging his father. " Melaina has a really spider and she is scaring me," Luigi cried louder. Sterling put Luigi down and Melaina walked down the stairs slowly while holding her pet tarantula.

" Tula just wanted to play with you," Melaina replied while walking up to Luigi. " Can you please held her she would really like it,"

" Just hold the spider Luigi," Iris said to her son. Luigi held out his hand while continuously shaking. Melaina then placed Tula in Luigi's hands. Luigi kept shaking while he looked at it. Suddenly Tula got really scared from being in a new person's hand. And she bit Luigi as hard as possible. Luigi dropped Tula and started screaming while pointing to his hand and jumping up and down.

" She likes you," Melaina remarked while picking up Tula from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Man this took to long to write. Trust me on this one I have been bitten by a spider before, I don't know when but I think I didn't feel it but after, man it hurt so badly. Now since you just read that chapter could you please review I would really like that. <strong>


	6. Why Me?

**Hiyya to all those wonderful people out there. Man, I'm getting really lazy with these stories. If you guys think im getting really slow on those stories please let ME KNOW! OK? good now Chapter hmmmmmmm...wait. *finds notebook and flips through it. Oh yeah chapter sev...- WAIT! *flips back a couple pages* Ok now for chapter 6.**

**I only own Bella, Marshall, Cameron, and Melaina. Oh yeah might as well they are as important as the others. I also own Caramel (Their pet dog) and Tula (Melaina's pet spider)**

Chapter 6: Why Me?

Luigi kept running around in circles in the house while holding his injured hand. "Luigi stop running!" Bella demanded while running after him. Melaina just shrugged and then after a few seconds Luigi stopped running and bent down in front Melaina to catch a breath. Melaina smirked a little bit and leaned over next to Luigi and placed Tula on his head.

Luigi stood straight up with Bella in front of him. Luigi took another look at his swollen hand and whimpered.

Cameron sat up and held up his balance with has hands while spreading his legs out. Cameron cleared his throat and looked up at Luigi. "Ummmm, Luigi. It's on you?"

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL TULA AN IT!" Melaina yelled at Cameron. Melaina walked up to Cameron and back hand slapped him right across the face. Cameron turned his head due to the recent attack. The teenage (well adult cuz he is 17 turning 18. Wahhh you didn't know? I know i said it right?) boy reached and grabbed for Melaina's ankle but Melaina ran away just in time.

"Melaina your on time-out," Bella snapped at her daughter while grabbing her arm.

" She's like what 8? Why is she in time out? You should send her to a boarding school," Mario suggested while taking off his yellow hat.

" Did she say Tula?" Luigi thought. Luigi moved his finger around in the air but was interrupted by a strange ruffling in his hair. Luigi's eye's grew wide when he finally realized what happened. Luigi screamed at the top of his legs and ran towards an unknown direction. When he ran away he banged straight into a wall and fell backwards and clocked out. Luckily Tula hopped off before Luigi hit the ground.

" That's going to leave a mark," Rosalina replied. Eclair leaned over and picked up Tula off the ground and handed it back to Melaina.

" Take it ya little brat," Eclair snapped. Melaina grabbed Tula and walked over to the couch and sat on Marshall.

" I'm taking Luigi to the emergency and same with Marshall I think something is wrong with Marshall physically or emotionally," Sterling remarked while standing up straight.

"Take Mario I think his allergies are acting up as well," Iris suggested to her husband. Sterling nodded while opening the door and stepping out followed by Mario carried Luigi and Marshall crawled behind.

" Bye you three." Melaina remarked while waving. " Bye Marshall." Melaina said in a weird tone.

" Hey Eclair?" Rosalina stated while turning towards the feisty teen.

" What?" Eclair snapped.

" Fine since your like that I won't tell you," Rosalina replied while smirking and turning towards Cameron.

**With Daisy and Mr.L...**

" An also identified as a paid spy..." Daisy read out of a book while Mr.L sat by her on her bed and as he stiffed her hair. Daisy stopped reading and looked forward. Daisy rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling while Mr.L began to put his hand on her thigh. Daisy pushed Mr.L away and he fell of of her bed with a loud thud.

" DAISY SEX AT THIS AGE IS BA-," Lily shouting while quickly opening the door and stopped when she saw Daisy on her bed and Mr.L on the floor.

" Knock next time grandma," Mr.L snapped while glaring at Lily. Daisy took her textbook and chucking at Mr.L. Mr.L ducked just in time to miss the flying book.

" Hey mom," Daisy greeted while waving and patting on her bed. Mr.L hopped up and jumped up intending to tackle Daisy and land on her but Daisy moved out of the way quickly and Mr.L ending up falling on the other side of the bed.

" Mr.L I think it is, dinner is ready would you like to stay over and do you want me to call your parent's and ask them?" Lily questioned.

" You could try but I don't have any parents," Mr.L replied while standing up and dusting off his black pants.

" Wait," Daisy ordering while standing up and creeping towards Mr.L

" Oh, I like this game," Mr.L taunted while smiling. Daisy then got closer and tackled him on the ground. Daisy sat on top of Mr.L while trying to put a finger in his eye.

" UH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mr.L hollered while furiously kicking while simultaneously screaming. Daisy got off of Mr.L and he stood up while taking his shirt and rubbing his eye with it. When Mr.L looked up Daisy saw a silver eye surrounded by a red coloring.

" Ow ow ow what was that for?" Mr.L whined.

" I was trying to see if you were wearing silver eye contacts and that was for sexually harassing me," Daisy explained while counting the reasons on her fingers.

" My eyes are naturally silver," Mr.L remarked while pointed to his right eye.

" That is weird. An you and Luigi look exactly alike the only difference is the eye color." Lily observed while looking at Mr.L

" Yeah so it doesn't matter," Mr.L replied while trying to avoid that subject. Daisy raised an eyebrow suspiciously and walked out her bedroom with Mr.L following and her mother closing the door closely behind them.

When the group made it downstairs to the kitchen Sasara ( the father duh mean I just love you guys :/) was setting the table then looked up and spotted them.

" Hi Daisy haven't seen you all day, and your the guy who was harassing my daughter wasn't you?" Sasara snapped.

" Yes, no need to thank me," Mr.L smirked while sitting down next to Daisy. On the far left sat Lily then Daisy, then Mr.L, the last but not least (wanna bet?) was Sasara.

" Mr.L would you like to say grace?" Lily asked.

" It would be an honor," Mr.L said sarcastically.

" Dear Lord, we come to you in a time of non-worship. I just want to sit and watch my beautiful angel eat. Speaking of my beautiful angel please make her go out with me please. *Song tone* O' I love her and we all my not. Cuz she has the body of a stripper. Way does she love that fag of a boy Luigi? Way not me instead. Plus i'm hotter and I have a bigger dickkkkkkk-," Mr.L sung with a smile.

" OK THATS ENOUGH," Lily said in that nicest tone as possible.

" Why me?" Daisy asked while slamming her head on the table again.

" I think you should go," Sasara growled.

" Why would my angel go?" Mr.L questioned.

" NO YOU," Daisy snapped while sitting up and grabbing Mr.L by the shirt and yanking him over to the door. Daisy then grabbed him and throw him out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

" I need asprine," Daisy whined while holding her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know its really short but don't yell at me. I know you guys are weird but the good kind. And weird people get mad at weird things. But im not though. You are, and you are weird. You know what everyone besides me is yea. (Lol Jk not seriously though)...so...there i guess? idk. If you think the name Kelly is cool leave a review. If you don't think its cool leave a review. No matter what leave a review.<strong>


	7. Trapped

**Heyy, welcome back to this wonderful place; lets see what I have to say. Ummm Poll on my profile please check that out I would love that a lot. Please I just want to know what to do. This could affect you guys in a way. *I think* **

**I only own Marshall, Cameron, and** **Caramel.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Also I would like to tell you that this almost happened to me in Gym Class. I was almost freaking out. Man people these days. But on the bright side I was in there with another friend so that's good*<strong>

**Chapter 7: Trapped**

Lily patted her only daughter on the back as the three continued to sit at the kitchen table. " Can we eat yet?" Daisy asked while groaning.

" Yes we can. We have Caesar salad with chicken," Sasara (I just wanna call him that have a problem?) replied. Suddenly Sasara's phone rang and he dug in his pocket to get his phone. " Excuse me for a moment." Sasara excused himself while standing up and walking into the other room. Daisy sighed while taking a bite of her salad and thinking.

"Daisy can I talk to you for a bit?" Lily asked her daughter. Daisy looked up at her mother while putting her fork down on the table. " That boy, he harasses you. I know you being you; you can handle it but are you sure your okay?" Lily questioned.

" Mom this has been for a while and I can handle it. And if something bad happens i'm friends with 3 really tough guys so I think they could help me," Daisy reminded.

" I know that but still. If you need anything just ask your father and/or I ok?" Lily replied. Daisy nodded and hugged her.

Sasara came back into the room wearing a jacket with his shoes on. " Were you going?" Daisy asked while refusing eye contact.

" I need to go to the hospital. Its pretty crowded today." Sasara explained.

" Can I came?" Daisy questioned while finishing up her dinner more quickly then usual.

" Sure, you could help a little I suppose. Come on," Sasara remarked. Daisy shook her head and stood up while grabbing her plate and placing it in the dishwasher. Daisy ran up to the front door and put on her boots while she was wearing her blue sweat pants.

Daisy put on her beige jacket and exited her household along with her father.

* * *

><p>"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Luigi screamed while in the parking lot of the hospital in a wheelchair.<p>

" DAD I THINK MY FOOT IS BROKEN! I REALLY THINK MY FOOT IS BROKEN!" Marshall screamed in the wheelchair next to Luigi. Sterling pushed Marshall in and Mario pushed Luigi in and Luigi and Marshall crying but Luigi screamed more then cried.

Daisy stood in the waiting room handing out medical cards to the patients that weren't badly hurt. Daisy's eyes widened while she looked up and spotted Luigi screaming his head off and Marshall having tears fall down his face. Daisy handed out one more card and ran up to them.

" Whats wrong? What happened?" Daisy asked quickly.

" I'll tell you in a few Daisy," Mario promised while walking forward with Luigi. Daisy father ran out of the back room full of sweat and run up to the front desk and grabbed the clip board.

" M-M-Marshalllllll," Sasara replied while wiping a little sweat off his forehead. Marshall continued crying as he was quickly wheeled in the back room.

Afterwards, a female nurse ran into the waiting and grabbed Luigi while running in the back room along with Marshall.

Mario sighed and sat down right next to Daisy while his father stood by the door look inside because he wasn't allowed to enter.

" Daisy, Luigi told me about you and Marshall. I never thought that u were a cheater but...," Mario paused.

" I never cheated on him nor do Marshall and I have anything type of relationship," Daisy explained.

" Yeah Marshall told me something like that. The factor is that I forgot." Mario spread his legs out on the rest of the chairs and yawned while placing his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p><strong>1 12 months later...**

It was the next semester in the brother's lives and things changed. Which was similar their last hours changed and which was a strange conscience was that they all had the same hour next semester. Which was the class gym.

The people that had the class that your familiar with are:

Luigi

Mr.L

Daisy

Mario

Peach

Eclair

Marshall

Rosalina

Dimentio, or basically everyone. What a huge conscience that was for this group of "friends".

Everyone was currently running while Mr.L was running past everyone trying to catch up with Luigi. (Go Figure) Mr.L ran by Luigi and when he was by him Luigi noticed and grinding his teeth. Mr.L stuck his foot out in front of Luigi while running and Luigi tripped over his front and hit the floor with a loud thud and slid across the floor.

Mr.L burst out laughing while he stop running. Marshall ran behind him and pushed him down as hard as possible making him hit the floor.

" Now your face," Marshall remarked while stepping in front of Mr.L and smiling. Mr.L jumped up and chased Marshall around the gym while running along with the other pupils. Mr.L ran and ran towards Marshall and when he was in arms length the gym teacher blow his whistle.

Marshall made a complete stop while Mr.L kept running towards Marshall but slammed into him when he stopped. Mario was running over while looking behind him and he slammed into Mr.L also.

When Mario bumped into Mr.L all three boys fall over on top of each other. Mr.L sat up and throw Mario off of him. Afterwards Marshall did exactly the same to Mr.L. Mr.L jumped up and was about to swing on Marshall but the jump teacher cut in.

"Mr.L and Marshall do you two want some abrasive punishments?" Coach Taylor yelled at the two boys.

" Go suck a dick," Mr.L mumbled under his breath. Coach Taylor looked at Mr.L while twitching angrily.

* * *

><p>" I don't see why I have to help u." Marshall complained while putting hockey sticks in the back room in the gym closet. " Its all your fault."<p>

" Whats up guys?" Daisy asked while coming up to the door and leaning on it. Mr.L dropped all the hockey sticks and walked up to Daisy in a daze.

" So listen, babygirl I same some free time and a camera. Why don't u call me?" Mr.L flirted. Daisy rolled her eyes up in the air and a second later she punched Mr.L in the gut.

" Why are the hot ones the mean ones?" Mr.L asked while groaning on the floor and holding his stomach.

Mario and Luigi then came in with Luigi riding on Mario's back. Peach then walked in behind.

" Forgot a jersey," Peach reminded while tossing one to Marshall. Marshall caught it and stuffed it in a bag.

Suddenly Mario, Peach, and Luigi were bumped forward by Eclair and all four of them feel on a stack of mats with Luigi get hit the hardest.

" I have a migraine," Luigi whimpered while rubbing his head. Eclair stood up and so did the rest of them.

When Peach stretched forward the door slammed shut making everyone jump. Marshall stepped over some of the sports equipment to get to the door. Marshall jiggled the door knob and twisted it but nothing happened.

Marshall turned around and bite his lip. " Don't tell me its,..." Daisy stopped talking while looking around.

" Its locked?" Mr.L replied. " At least there are 2 hot girls in here and 1 ugly bitch." Mr.L remarked. Eclair and Peach stood next to each while looking up and thinking. "That will keep them busy for an hour or two," Mr.L chuckled.

Daisy walked up and slapped Mr.L on the back of the head while walking up to Peach who was shivering.

" I'm claustrophobic," Peach cried while holding on to Mario.

" Ho,Ho,Ho," Eclair replied while standing behind Peach.

" Stop your scaring her," Luigi whined while putting a hand on Eclair's shoulder and laughing.

"Knock it off you guys." Daisy growled while hitting both Luigi and Eclair. " And Peach how can u be claustrophobic? It like 1,000 feet in this room." Daisy pointed out.

Peach just lied her head on Mario's chest without saying a word to the others.

Marshall started poking around on the walls and jiggling doors and trying to find a way out while Mr.L relaxed on one of the mats.

" Listen, I highly doubt if we are going to get out; and since we have no food, i suggest that we eat Luigi," Mr.L suggested.

" Look I don't believe in cannibalism and even if I did we wouldn't be eating Luigi because he is too cute. Second we can't cause we don't have a damn fire u idiot." Daisy scream.

" O' God the more you yell the more attracted you become to me," Mr.L replied. Daisy just put her hand up and walked away.

Marshall climbed up on a tower of sturdy boxes and when he got to the top he found a huge air vent.

" Hey guys check this out," Marshall began. Everyone in the room crowed around the boxes to see what Marshall was going on about. " We can climb through this and then find a way out," Marshall explained.

" I don't-," Luigi never got to finish his sentence because Marshall climbed in the vent first and turned around to tell everyone else to come.

Peach come in next, then Mario, then Eclair, then Luigi, then finally Daisy. Daisy turned around and looked down and saw Mr.L standing on the floor.

"Mr.L ya coming?" Daisy questioned.

" Cumming? I sure am **cumming,**" Mr.L remarked while smirking. Daisy shook her hand and turned around inside the vent. Mr.L then followed the girl he loved dearest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about being so late on this chapter, my allergies were acting up and stuff so that is the bad part. So I'm fine and healthy now and I can continue writing and such. Peace...<strong>


	8. Partyin'

**Welcome; well I have totally thought of an idea for this chapter. I was thinking of it while i was asleep during Social Studies Class :), don't fret I always sleep during that hour. I only own Marshall, Cameron, Caramel, and Amber.**

Chapter 8: Partyin'

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!" Eclair yelled at Mario.

"Get your face out of my ass," Mario yelled less loudly as he crawled in the air vent in front of Eclair. Marshall lead the group in the air vent while listening to some of them bicker.

" I feel so surrounded," Peach remarked.

" I'm sorry Peach. I'll try to move away," Mario coaxed. Peach reached back and grabbed Mario's hand for a moment then continued to crawl again. For how much my crawl it seem like they crawl the length of the whole school. But they weren't that far. You could say right above the gym.

* * *

><p>Rosalina walked out of the girls locker room fully dressed and into the gym. "Daisy? Peach?" Rosalina yelled loudly. The young teen girl began to circumambulate the gym floor with no sense in direction.<p>

Rosalina pressed her head on the supply closet doors and listened. She heard talking but it was very quiet and not from the room.

Cameron unnoticeably walked into the gymnasium while whistling a pleasing tune. Rosalina quickly turned around and spotted the young man walk closer to her but slowly. Both Cameron and Rosalina met face to face with each on the gym.

Rosalina increased the grip on her purse while looking at him. " Oh hi um, Rosalina." Cameron began while avoiding eye contact.

" Yeah," Rosalina continued.

" I was um, looking for my friend Marshall. Do you know him?" Cameron questioned while placing both of his hands behind his head.

" Oh of course, and I haven't seen him. I was looking for my other friends too." Rosalina explained.

" Rosalina I want to tell you something. Right now I know that I am totally changing the subject but I really can't get you off my mind," Cameron confessed.

" Me neither," Rosalina agreed. Cameron and Rosalina stood apart while looking off in different directions until something brought they closer. A spark in their relationship maybe? Rosalina leaned closer to Cameron with a kiss predicted by themselves but bumping heads is what originally happened.

" Whoops, sorry there." Rosalina giggled while rubbing her head.

" Ha, its fine." Cameron reassured while smoothing his dark brownish/black hair back. Rosalina nodded with a smile while going in for another kiss. Cameron kisses Rosalina back and held in tightly in the gym.

* * *

><p>" Mr.L get your hand off my butt," Daisy hollered.<p>

" Opps sorry," Mr.L replied.

" Its still there," Daisy yelled back.

" Yeah I know." Mr.L laughed. Daisy kicked her leg up behind her kicking Mr.L in the stomach. " Gosh, your so playing hard to get."

" Mr.L sorry to interrupt your failure but you guys check this out," Marshall remarked. Luigi was about to say how it was nearly impossible for everyone to be in the same spot in the tight vent but Mr.L stopped that by squeezing past Daisy. Mr.L slid in front of Luigi and pushed Luigi backwards. The teenager slid past Eclair and Mario. Then pushed Peach and Marshall forward.

" What the heck was that for you idiot," Luigi growled.

" Luigi stop being so mean to people," Marshall yelled at his younger brother.

" Make me," Luigi shot back.

" Hey look at this, the 2nd hottieis sucking face with Mr. Ugly Black Haired guy." Mr.L observed.

" Blacked Haired Guy? Means Cameron?" Mario questioned.

Daisy: Cameron? That's who Rosalina was talking about I wanna see.

Eclair: Wait your turn you dumb-

Mario: Girl's stop fighting.

Luigi: If people are fighting in here nobody is going to win.

Mr.L: Who cares who wins. This is a cat fight, we all expect some cloth to get ripped off. Daisy crawled over Eclair while Eclair tried to wrestle her. The two wrestled making the vent move.

" Guys your making the vent sha-," Peach never got to finish her sentence because at that moment the vent released from the ceiling and hit the gym floor missing the kissing friends.

Rosalina screamed while grasping Cameron with all her might.

Peach got off of Marshall and rubbed her temples in frustration.

" What were you guys doing in the air vent?" Rosalina questioned while helping some of them off the ground.

" Yeah what were we doing in the air vent MARSHALL?" Daisy questioned while folding her arms.

" Well we got out didn't we?" Marshall answered. Marshall walked out of the gym into the boys locker room. The young adult then came back into the gym. " And Cameron get in here NOW," Marshall yelled.

Cameron dug in his jeans and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Rosalina. " Call me sometime," Cameron replied then walked out of the gym.

Cameron walked into the male locker room and sat down on a bench behind Marshall who was trying to open his locker.

" Marshall are you okay?" Cameron questioned while bending over to look at Marshall. Marshall took his shirt off and throw it in his locker and grabbed his black one and put it on quickly. " I think I did something wrong."

" No Cameron you did nothing wrong. Its just that you have fallen in love with a girl who is a 16 and your 18 aka an adult," Marshall explained.

" Duh, I know that Marshall but i'm willing to take a risk. I'm a risk taker. But why are you so upset?" Cameron asked while standing up and leaning against a locker while Marshall closed his.

" Cause I don't have anyone." Marshall admitted. Marshall sat down next to Cameron and looked down. " Your my best friend, like brothers. I want you as happy as you can be. But it just hurts seeing everyone have someone when I don't. I know i'm being selfish but i'm so sorry. Well at least there is Rachel."

" Marshall I need to tell you something." Cameron began. " I asked Rachel to go out with you because you were feeling really down and I knew you would feel better if I did that." Marshall stayed silent without saying anything.

" Hey, why am I so down huh? I'm meet some girls bro." Marshall remarked with a smile and standing up next to Cameron who stood up as well. " I've got an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

" So according to this food label these chicken fries are 230 Calories per 7 fries." Mario observed while looking at a piece of paper. Luigi grabbed one of the fries off Mario's tray and continued to walk throughout the store.

" What a Friday? Peaceful walk in the could make this day better?" Luigi questioned while popping the food in his mouth.

" Britney Spears in a bikini with hair," Mario answered.

" Gosh, I love you Mario." Luigi laughed.

" Does this have to feel weird?" Mario questioned. Luigi shrugged when he finally got to the exit of the mall. Mario got into the parking lot and looked around.

" This way I think," Luigi called while grabbing Mario's arm and running off across the street. Mario slid his hand in his coat pocket and got his car keys. When the Mario got the keys in open the car door and got inside and Luigi got in the opposite side.

It was a long and quiet ride home. Hitting a bump on the road every few minutes didn't even spark a conversation between the brothers. But when they reached their house a conversation did happen however.

" Mario is that our house?" Luigi questioned while pointed to a house. The House had lights going on almost everywhere. There was loud music and teens on the front lawn maybe even the back. A few teens traipsed around on the roof, either drunk or just acting strange.

" Yes, we're so dead." Mario remarked stunned. Suddenly a lamp smashed through one of the windows on the house.

" Mom and Dad's room?" Luigi questioned out-loud.

" Yep," Mario answered. The twin brothers looked at each other in shock and then got out of the car as fast as possible. The brothers ran inside of the house were unpredictable things were occurring right before their eyes.

" Split up," Both Mario and Luigi hollered over the loud music at the same time. Mario went to the right trying to avoid the other people who were crowding his path.

Mario finally ending up in the kitchen were he didn't want to be. Mario sighed and leaned on the island (Middle counter in the kitchen if you didn't know). Mario got himself a red paper cup and served himself a cup of red punch. "Yum, this taste pretty good." Mario said to himself while getting himself some more.

* * *

><p>" Look at that?" Daisy replied while rolling up in front of the Mario Brothers house with Rosalina in the passenger seat and Peach in the back.<p>

" Mario and Luigi are having a party. And they didn't invite us." Rosalina replied.

" We'll fix that," Daisy remarked while smiling devilishly at the others.

The trio of friends exited the car and walked up to the house and entered it.

About 5 minutes after Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy entered the house Mr.L and Dimentio showed up at the house as well.

" Well look at that, dumbass has finally stopped being so prissy and decided to loosen up." Mr.L chuckled.

" What do ya know, maybe we can do some _ THINGS_ if we join the party. What do you say?" Dimentio responded.

" I couldn't have thought of anything better then that," Mr.L smirked.

The duo of friends leaped out their mini van and decided to join the party to. When Mr.L and Dimentio got inside the first thing they say was Daisy standing by the television. " Excuse me Dimentio but I need to get myself some _enjoyment _if you know what I mean," Mr.L hinted. Dimentio nodded and slipped away to the basement without people noticing.

Mr.L walked up behind Daisy and tapped her shoulder. Daisy turned around and her face fell soon after. " Dang, Luigi invited you and not me? I guess I've hit an all time low." Daisy commented.

" Nope, I was not invited baby. But I was wondered if you would like to spend some private time with me." Mr.L proposed.

" If your trying to flirt with me you aren't doing a very good job of it," Daisy mocked.

" Listen, I like you a lot. Why are so mean to me?" Mr.L asked.

" Well first of all, considering all the things you do to me that is sexual harassment which means I could sue you and have you put on probation which means it will be put on your permanent record." Daisy explained.

"..." Mr.L stood there not saying a word; without moving until he finally thought of something. " I don't have a permanent record,"

" Everyone has a permanent record stupid," Daisy retorted.

" Well I've heard people say that everyone has parents but I don't," Mr.L shot back.

" Then you must be adop-," Daisy paused before she could finished. " Nevermind I don't' want to get into your personal life." Mr.L and Daisy stood next to each other for a long period of time without saying anything.

* * *

><p>" Marshall, were is thou Marshall?" Luigi said out-loud to no one in particular. Luigi stepped into his bedroom to find people talking and a couple making out on his bed.<p>

" Could you please get out of my room?" Luigi asked sweetly. The teens continued to talk while ignoring Luigi. " EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs. The teens/young adults jolted up and walked out of the room one-by-one.

Flint: Dude whats your problem.

Jaylon: Take a chill pill.

Molly: I bet your still a virgin.

Seth: Sex dolls don't count.

Luigi heard a few people say those things while they were leaving his room. He closed his bedroom door and walked to his parents' bedroom and spotted Cameron in there drinking out of a red paper cup.

" Cameron." Luigi called out. Cameron turned and faced Luigi with his right hand in his pocket. " Have you seen Marshall?"

" His bedroom," Cameron instructed while pointing. Luigi nodded and ran off across the hall to his oldest brother's bedroom. When Luigi barged in Marshall's room he spotted his older brother on top of another girl kissing on his bed. Luigi cleared his throat to stop the two from their romantic moment.

" Marshall I didn't know you were busy. I thought that you don't like dating girls with red hair," Luigi asked Marshall.

" Wah, no she doesn't have red hair." Marshall chuckled slowly but not laughing.

" Its red velvet Marshall." Amber reminded.

" Right, wait I thought you were dating Rachel." Luigi remarked.

"Who is Rachel?" Amber questioned while turning towards Marshall.

" Rachel what? Who is Rachel?" Marshall lied while laughing.

" Oh Rachel is your ex-girlfriend," Luigi answered. Marshall glared at Luigi while making a fist with his hand. When Amber turned towards Marshall he turned around and scratched the back of his head.

" I have no idea what he is talking about Amber," Marshall fibbed.

" Oh Amber, you must be the girl with the big butt." Luigi replied with a smile.

" Big Butt-, Marshall I'm outta here." Amber concluded while grabbing her purse and standing up then walking out of the door.

" Amber wait." Marshall yelled after while running up to the doorway. " Round butts are nice," Marshall hollered when she was in the hallway turning towards the steps. " LUIGI WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Marshall screamed at his younger brother.

" Hey, I have a bone to pick with you." Luigi stated.

" I have a bone to pick outta you," Marshall growled while holding Luigi by his collar.

" Once mom and dad get home, i'm not getting blamed for this." Luigi reminded while walking out of his older brother's room.

Luigi continued out of the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Which was more difficult then it sounds. When Luigi made it to the kitchen with was connected to the living room he spotted people around the island and Mario laying on the island rambling about things that don't even make any sense.

" Mario are you okay?" Luigi questioned his older brother while pointing his hand on his shoulder.

" I don't know. But were in the kitchen," Mario rambled about to pass out.

"Yea, Mario you aren't acting normal." Luigi responded.

" I have no idea who your friend normal is. Your so funny that's why I love you. I love you from here to here," Mario replied while extending his arms out and talking in a drunk like tune.

" Have you been drinking Mario?" Luigi asked.

" Drinking? What...What? I have not been hiking," Mario remarked.

" Hiking? I said nothing about hiking Mario," Luigi reassured.

" I Smell like a sexy orchard," Mario announced to everyone in the room.

" Mario I-," Luigi began.

" Sometimes when you hear noises from my room early in the morning...I'm doing the Macaraina." Mario admitted.

Luigi shook his head and went into the living room. " Who spiked the punch?" Luigi yelled above the music. Everyone there said I did to Luigi's question. Luigi sighed once more and walked over to Mario who was rambling to 2 girls about Maple Syrup.

"Come on bro," Luigi called while picking Mario up bridal style.

" Look guys, I'm pickupable," Mario announced to the friends at the party.

" Mario could you please stop-," Luigi started.

" IF I HAD A DICK I WOULDN'T LET THE GIANTS' SUCK IT," Mario yelled out loud. Everyone who wasn't drunk or passes out burst out laughing at that comment.

Luigi covered Mario mouth so he would stop talking while he carried his older brother up the stairs to his parent's bedroom.

When Luigi stepped into his parents bedroom he spotted Daisy sitting on the middle of the floor playing cards with Mr.L while Cameron was looking out of the broken window. Meanwhile there were 2 half naked girls wrestling on the bed.

Daisy looked up and spotted Luigi who had taken his hand off Mario's mouth and Mario who was laughing as hard as possible.

" Whats wrong with him?" Mr.L questioned sweetly.

" This is really weird." Luigi admitted. " Mario is drunk right now, those two girls are insanely hot, and Mr.L is being nice for once."

" He said he would be nicer for one, and I have no idea about anything with Mario." Daisy replied.

" I tried losing my virginity to a coat hanger, it didn't work out." Mario confessed. Mr.L and Daisy began to burst out laughing.

" Wow, my sides hurt." Daisy laughed.

" This could not get any better," Mr.L chuckled loudly. Luigi handed Mario to Daisy while he walked out of the room to find Marshall.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn now my hands hurt lol, how many words was that? I have no idea lol<strong>


	9. Outcomes

**Okay so a few announcements. So I decided to start using my notebook so my writing might improve. i thought of an ending chapter to this story so...i don't know how y****ou will react to that. So enjoy you lives.**

**Chapter 9: Outcomes**

" Hey Cameron, Mr.L. Check this out you two. Every time I tickle Mario he passes out for like 5mins." Daisy called while sitting by an unconscious Mario.

" I would love to but you know that Marshall and the twins parents just pulled up," Cameron warned while looking out the window. Cameron then spotted Iris and Sterling get out of their car and walk up right under their bedroom window to find Cameron staring right back at them.

" Cameron what is going on here?" Sterling questioned angrily at the young adult.

" Marshall threw a party, in which I had nothing to do with." Cameron responded.

" Remember Cameron, your parents allotted us to discipline you this weekend while they're away." Sterling reminded. An anime tear formed on the side of Cameron's hand as he sighed. Suddenly, Cameron slowly turned around and made a dash for it out of the master bedroom. Daisy got very anxious and walked over to the window and caught of glimpse of Iris and Sterling.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs to the two adults. Sterling felt a small chill up his spine as he heard the loud voice of the teenager. Iris walked back over to the window, followed by her husband.

" Daisy you are here too? I'm surprised that you are apart of this fiasco." Iris replied while staring up at Daisy.

" Oh, its not like that at all. You see, my friends Peach, Rosalina, and I were driving by minding our own businesses until we spotted this party. So we entered." Daisy explained as calmly as possible.

" Oh, and FYI your middle son his passed out on your bed drunk. Just so you know." Mr.L chimed in while coming up behind Daisy and wrapping his arm around her waist. Mr.L stuck his whole hand through the window, signaling that there was a giant hole in it. Sterling shook his head while looking down at the broken glass on his lawn.

"Wait, is that Luigi or that other fellow at the school that looks just like him?" Sterling questioned while looking up at Daisy and Mr.L.

" Its the young fellow at the school named Mr.L. Such a pleasure to meet you," Mr.L remarked with a jolly smile on her face.

" Okay what is wrong with you?" Daisy asked while turning around and focusing on Mr.L.

" Nothing is that matter honey bunches." Mr.L reassured while placing a loose strand of hair behind Daisy's ear.

" Yes, something is wrong. Your acting all nice and sweet. I might even be crushing on you believe it or not." Daisy revealed. Mr.L's eyes light up while a huge Kool-Aid smile grew upon his face.

While Mr.L and Daisy were talking, Sterling and Iris made their way towards the entrance of her household.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rosalina and Peach stood in the kitchen drinking some punch. Rosalina refilled her cup and sniffed a bit of it. After hesitating for a moment she chugged the whole drink. Rosalina loudly made a refreshing<em> aaaahhhhhhhh,<em> sound after the entire drink was gone and the red cup was on the island once more. " Yep it has alcohol in it," Rosalina pointed out.

" Gosh and I had two cups," Peach admitted. Rosalina nodded then filled up another cup with some of the punch.

" Well make it three," Rosalina added while placing the red cup in Peach's hands. Peach silently giggled. The teenager looked up to spot one of her best friend's crush.

" Oh look your boyfriend's here," Peach announced to Rosalina. Rosalina blushed, then turned around to become face to face with Cameron. Peach giggled once more then she pushed Rosalina closer to Cameron so there wasn't any space between them. Peach then silently walked out of the room, but stuck her head out from around the corner to eavesdrop on their conversation.

" Look at how many times we run into each other, " Cameron stated while placing one hand behind his head.

" Yes, I know its crazy right." Rosalina agreed as well.

" So that kiss we had...," Cameron trailed off.

" Your a wonderful kisser," Rosalina remarked happily.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Cameron began. Cameron started building up the courage to ask the girl he liked an important question. " Rosalina, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

" I'd love to go on a date with you Cameron," Rosalina agreed. Rosalina placed both of her hands behind Cameron's head, while Cameron wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in.

" Oh yeah and you might want to come hid in the basement. The parent's are here," Cameron warned.

" Well lets go then," Rosalina insisted while grabbing Cameron's hand and running towards the basement.

Peach who thought the coast was clear walked out from behind the wall while whistling a delightful tune. Unfortunately, Iris and Sterling walked into the kitchen at the same time Peach did.

" Hey Peach, do you have any idea what is going on in here?" Sterling questioned.

Peach froze in her tracks and stood still for about 20 seconds straight. " Peach are you-," Sterling began.

" Please believe me. I didn't do anything wrong. I just showed up with my two other friends that's all. We walked in here and people were doing things that are WAY over PG-13 rated. I'm innocent. I tried to stop some people from doing naughty things. But all they did was ask me to join the fun. I don't like those young adults these days. They really don't know anything about me. They were doing this and then that. Then this person said this to me. That I said that to that person. What type of girl do they think I am?" Peach rambled.

" Oh I see Peach," Iris began and then she looked over at Sterling. "Wow".

" Oh, okay then." Peach recognized and then the teenage girl smiled and scurried off to a different room.

Both Iris and Sterling exited the kitchen and headed into the living room to find Luigi in between to other guys.

" Hey, put that down." Luigi hollered at two other young adults that were tossing an expensive vase back-and-forth between each other. Luigi jumped up at a high level to retrieve the vase and sighed while placing the vase back in its original place. While Luigi wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he looked forward and saw his mother and father in front of himself.

Luigi froze in his spot while locking eye contact with his parents. Without thinking Luigi dove behind the furniture by himself.

Iris placed her hand on her forehead while looking down at the ground. Sterling stomped over to Luigi with fury in his eyes.

Luigi stood up shaking in his boots uncontrollably.

" What is going on in here?" Sterling growled. Several others evacuated the room to avoid the chaos made by Sterling.

" Dad, this isn't my fault nor Mario's." Luigi explained. " Mario and I had just gotten back from the mall when suddenly we saw that there was a party. We were as surprised as you are. That means we are innocent I tell you. That annoying, inconsiderate jerk that you call your oldest son did this malarkey."

Both Iris and Sterling exchanged awkward glances for a moment before saying anything. " Luigi and Iris honey. Could you two try to get everyone out of here?" Sterling suggested. " I'll try to find Marshall."

" Oh yeah, and I should add that Mario is passed out on your bed drunk because he think someone spiked the punch. Which he drunk," Luigi warned.

Sterling nodded and then everyone separated to do their task.

Sterling made his way towards the stairs and made his way up them as fast as possible. Sterling maneuvered through the staircase to raise the top of the stairs. Once the top was reached he handed straight for his bedroom without a minute to waste.

Once Sterling was in his bedroom he spotted Mr.L and Daisy tickling Mario on his bed. When Mario passed out once again. Mr.L sat back down and folded his hands peacefully.

" What happened here?" Sterling questioned.

" Oh, well for starters. Your middle son is White Boy Wasted." Mr.L began.

" They're Italian," Daisy corrected.

" Oh, I sorry honey bunches." Mr.L apologized while rubbing Daisy's thigh with his hand.

" Oh it's alright," Daisy replied while laying her head on Mr.L's shoulder.

Sterling walked closer to Mario and placed a hand on his forehead. Sterling lifted up Mario into his arms, and then he walked over to the head of the bed and placed Mario under the blanket for him to rest under.

" Okay, do you two mind helping me out a little bit? Maybe by getting some people out of here?" Sterling suggested.

" Oh no problem. Come on L," Daisy called while standing up and running out while holding hands with Mr.L.

Sterling had a confused grin on his face when he was walking out of his bedroom. The man walked out of the room and over to Marshall bedroom to find himself on his knees pleading to a girl.

" Amber please, you know I like you. You aren't fat. You don't have a big butt. But big butts are very nice also. Please, i'm on my knees in skinny jeans. Please give me credit for that." Marshall pleaded. Amber rolled her eyes until she spotted Sterling.

" Your sugar daddy is here," Amber warned while folding her arms and stomping out of the room. Marshall stood up while shivering and backed up against the wall.

" Cody," Sterling shouted while grinding his teeth.

" _Uh oh_," Marshall thought. " _He only calls me by my middle name when he is super pissed_."

" MARSHALL WHY WOULD YOU THROW A PARTY LIKE THIS. I CAN'T EVEN COUNT HOW MANY THINGS ARE BROKEN. YOU ARE SO GROUNDED THAT YOUR KIDS WILL BE ADULTS BEFORE YOUR NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE," Sterling yelled at the top of his lungs. Marshall was about to say something but Sterling grabbed him by the ear and yanked his downstairs.

When the pair arrived the steps they spotted Iris and Mr.L sweeping up broken glass that was on the floor. Meanwhile Luigi and glaring at Daisy from across the room. Everyone had left the house so it was just them there. Cameron and Rosalina come up from downstairs holding hands and locked fingers as they did.

"Cameron, Marshall. Sit please." Sterling ordered to both teens. Cameron released Rosalina's hand and sat down on the couch along with Marshall. "Do you guys have any idea how immature this was?" Sterling asked the two.

" Not really," Marshall replied.

" Psst, I think that was a rhetorical question." Cameron whispered in Marshall's ear.

" Be quiet you to. Anyways Marshall you are so grounded. and Cameron you are grounded until your back with your parents. Then they can do whatever they want with you." Sterling explained.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Sterling sir." Rosalina questioned while raising her hand.

" Yes ma'am?" Sterling questioned.

" Well tomerrow you see I have a date with Cameron and I was thinking that maybe we can go possibly?" Rosalina began while poking her index fingers together.

" Well, alright. I don't want to interfear with Cameron's personal life. You can do that Rosalina go ahead," Sterling promised. Cameron smiled a huge smile but them stopped to look at Mr.L, which everyone in the room was doing.

Mr.L was making weird faces while blinking continuesly over and over again. "Um excuse me," Mr.L replied while running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

" He has been doing that every 2 hours," Daisy explained while holding her hand up into the air.

**What is wrong with Mr.L? I'm sure you guys will find out by chapter 12 or 13, but for chapter 11 I have something funny planned. I'm sure you guys will love it. I'll give you guys a hint and whoever gets it right I will tell you guys. So the hint is:**

**LABOR**

**Take as good as a guess you can. Don't think its is easy lol.**


	10. The Labor of Labor

**I hope you guys have a wonderful week this week.**

**I only own Marshall, Cameron, and Caramel. I have no idea why I'm not taking credit for the parents. Oh and Wal-mart I bet all you guys can guess that I don't own Wal-Mart.**

**Chapter 10: The Labor of Labor**

Marshall stood in the aisles of Wal-Mart in the pet food section looking at the food for pets. Marshall looked at a hamster wheels and picked up a blue one.

" Don't you think that is a little too small for Caramel?" Daisy questioned while walking up behind Marshall and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Yes I do, but this isn't for Caramel so I don't have to worry about that." Marshall informed while bending down and observing all the pet food on the selves. Marshall then picked up a big bag of dog food.

" Why would you need a hamster wheel in the first place?" Daisy questioned.

" I told my friend I would buy her one for her hamster because I broke her last one." Marshall responded and then placed a big of dog food in the basket. " Caramel isn't even my dog, its Mario's and Luigi."

" Stop whining you sour puss," Daisy snapped. Marshall rolled his eyes and walked towards the front of the store. Both Daisy and Marshall walked and talked together and then they arrived to Marshall's car after he put all his supplies in his trunk.

" Daisy don't you have somewhere to go? Like your home?" Marshall suggested.

" Yeah your right, can I have a ride home with you?" Daisy asked while leaning closer to Marshall.

" While didn't you come in your car?" Marshall questioned.

" No, a friend dropped me off here." Daisy explained.

" But, how did you know that someone would be here to take you home?" Marshall asked once more.

" But I knew that you were going to be here, I follow your Moggle (my made up version of Twitter, could you just go along with it? Thank you very much.)

Marshall stood there looking at Daisy in astonishment. " Oh well alright, sure you can come with me," Marshall welcomed but was pretty unsure about Daisy.

* * *

><p>After Marshall dropped Daisy off at her house, and after many goodbyes he left her household in a heartbeat. Once Marshall grabbed the dog food out of his trunk and casually entered his house with no problem at all.<p>

" Bon Appetite," Marshall greeted Caramel while dropping his bag of food right in front of him.

" Marshall." Iris snapped while running up after him and grabbing the food. " Come on Caramel I'll give you some food. Marshall come here please; you too Mario and Luigi."

Luigi took off the headphones he was using and followed his mother into the kitchen. Mario groaned while trudging to the kitchen; with his headache still lingering. Luigi put some food in Caramel's bowl.

" I have a job for you 3. Not Cameron because he is our guest and he has a date today." Iris explained. "So, I have a friend coming over that I need you guys to watch her. Now, don't look at her strangely or make her feel uncomfortable because she is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Mario repeated.

" Yes that's how you pronounce it," Iris answered.

"Where's her husband?" Luigi questioned.

" Business trip." Iris answered. " So, Nicole will be here in about a half an hour so you guys go do something like help Cameron prepare for his date." Iris suggested. " And Marshall, take Caramel for a walk please."

" Yes ma'am," Marshall groaned while picking up Caramel and walking towards the door.

" Marshall you forgot the leash," Iris called.

" Yeah, don't remind me." Marshall groaned once again.

**Upstairs...**

" So your taking Rosalina where exactly?" Mario questioned as he blow-dried Cameron's hair.

" I'm taking her to a wonderful restaurant. What does Rosalina like?" Cameron asked Mario without looking at him.

" Roses," Luigi chuckled while ironing Cameron's shirt

" Pink or blue ones," Mario answered.

" Oh my gosh Cameron you totally should wear this tie," Mario replied while trying not to laugh as much.

" The red one? I'm wearing that." Cameron answered. Mario sprayed some hair spray all over Cameron's hair and then sat the can down.

" The hair is finished," Mario announced while handing Cameron a mirror.

**(I think this is boring some people. Is it boring you guys?)**

"I have to pick up Rosalina guys. Thanks again," Cameron thanked while grabbing his shirt and quickly putting it on. "Lates," Cameron called while running out of the room.

" They grow up so fast," Mario replied while placing a hand on Luigi's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So Iris, what will I be dealing with when I get there?" Nicole questioned while placing a free hand on her stomach in Iris' car.<p>

" So you have heard of Marshall already, he is the oldest. He is grounded because he throw a huge party yesterday which I don't want to get into. Next there is Mario, you probably don't have to pay attention to him that much he might just do his own thing. But he is a big prankster sometimes. Then there is Luigi, he is really upset at Marshall but all in all Luigi won't cause any severe problems. Then the boy's friend Cameron is staying over but he is on a date so he won't be here for most of the time." Iris explained.

" Let me summarize this. Marshall can't do anything fun. Mario is just a laid-back do your own thing kind of guy. Then Luigi is in a pissy mood?" Nicole listed off her fingers.

" Correct, and you know about our dog Caramel?" Iris reminded.

" Yep I sure do," Nicole remarked. Iris finally made it her house and walked out of the passenger's seat and scurried over to Nicole's door and opened it for her. "Oh Iris, you don't have to go the extra mile for me. I'm not handicapped." Nicole chuckled while standing up on the ground.

" I know Nicole. I just want to help," Iris reassured. Nicole said okay while she wobbled up the steps along with Iris.

" LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE!" Cameron yelled as he flied out of the front door and hopped over the porch and to his car and left quickly.

" That was Cameron," Iris replied.

" Nice hair," Nicole chuckled while walking inside of the door.

Marshall was almost asleep on the couch while Mario was lying next to Caramel on the sofa.

" Luigi our guest is here," Iris hollered while cupping her mouth.

" He is probably crying," Marshall yawned while sitting up.

" Mom, why do you bring over hot girls we don't know for use to babysit, besides Melaina?" Mario questioned?"

" I'm your mother, speaking of mother, this is Nicole take good care of her alright? I have to take care of some business okay? Marshall no fun," Iris reminded. Marshall groaned and fell off the couch and groaned some more on the floor. Iris shook her head and then left the house.

Mario stood up and helped Nicole sit down on the couch. " So let me get to know everyone here," Nicole began. " So your Marshall right?" Nicole questioned while she pointed to Marshall who was faced down on the floor.

"Yes," Marshall groaned.

" Mario am I correct?" Nicole questioned while pointing to Mario who was handing her a glass of water.

" Correct," Mario agreed.

" LUIGI," Nicole yelled as loudly as possible. Luigi slowly moped down the stairs and when he got to he reached the bottom Marshall lied a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't touch me." Luigi warned. " Hi, nice to meet you uh."

" Nicole is the name," Nicole introduced.

Luigi slowly nodded and then sat down next to her. " Do you need anything?" Luigi questioned.

" Oh nothing I just need, Oh." Nicole replied while rubbing her stomach. " For a moment there I thought I was about to fall into labor," Nicole remarked while chuckling.

" Whoa, just imagine if that happened." Marshall responded.

" Then you would have to deliver her," Nicole chuckled but then her smile fell once more.

" Yeah." Mario laughed along.

" Is something wrong?" Luigi questioned while holding her hand?

" Yeah, I think my water just broke." Nicole replied while breathing heavily.

" OH MY GOSH," All three boys yelled simultaneously while crowding as far away from Nicole as possible.

" You three need to deliver this baby NOW," Nicole informed while breathing heavily.

" This is nothing like Animal Planet," Mario stated while Luigi's arm.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Luigi screamed.

" If you don't stop screaming when this baby is out of me I'll kick your ass," Nicole warned.

" I can't breathe," Marshall responded while leaning over on a chair.

**Before Cameron's Date….**

"Come on Rosalina; just stick this in your bra." Daisy remarked while holding a mini microphone.

"I'm not putting that in my bra." Rosalina denied. Daisy angrily glared at Rosalina for about 10 seconds. " Fine I'll put it in my bra." Rosalina clipped the speaker under her dress and frowned.

"Works like a charm." Daisy bragged. "Mr.L are you almost done with that device?" Daisy asked

"Almost baby." Mr.L informed while fixing with some supplies on a desk. "I am finished." Mr.L held up a small device with a small antenna on it. Mr.L also picked up 3 ear pieces from his desk and began adjusting them on their ears. "This is so you can hear one another. Peach and Daisy, your two microphones are so you guys can hear and talk to Rosalina. It has a microphone and a speaker on it. Same with you Rosalina but it will be one in your ear and one by your lady parts understood?'

"Why can't I have the ones you guys have?" Rosalina asked.

"So Cameron won't see it," Mr.L answered while adjusted the speaker on Rosalina's ear.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Rosalina sighed to herself.

"You could always cancel it Ms. Rosalina," Mr.L replied sweetly.

"Too late." Daisy cut in. "We will meet you guy at the place before you guys start getting into any major conversation. We will try to make ourselves look different so Cameron won't recognize us, by us I mainly mean Mr.L because he looks like Luigi so much."

Daisy quickly pushed Rosalina out the door and wiped her forehead. Peach went into a closet and pulled out a chest that was full of different things that they could use. "Okay there are two wigs which means that we both need one Daisy, and since you already have brown hair I'll take this wig." Peach explained while pulling a brown wig from the trunk.

"Well I guess I will just take the other-." Daisy didn't finish her sentence because she was too busy looking at the pink wig in her hands. "I want to look different not like Nicki Minaj." Daisy spat loudly.

Peach rolled her eyes and threw Daisy a make-up case. "Just do your make-up please. Just don't look like you usually do. Meanwhile Mr.L I need to spike your hair because Luigi has NEVER spiked his hair before." Peach informed while grabbing some hair gel.

**At the Restaurant…..**

"I love this restaurant you choose Cameron," Rosalina spoke while Cameron pulled a chair out for her. Cameron smiled widely and sit down across from his date. Rosalina was about to say something but was interrupted by Cameron's phone ringing.

"I'll try to get that later," Cameron informed. Rosalina slowly nodded while taking a small glance around the room. Rosalina spotted a guy and two girls making their way to the table right across from them.

There was a girl who had long brown hair that went to her waist and she was wearing a sleeveless black top with black dress pants and flat black shoes. This carried a black hand bag with her as well. Surprisingly Rosalina recognized her as Peach.

Next was a girl with pink hair. "Why pink hair?" Rosalina thought to herself. This girl was wearing a very unique dress that was pink all over. The dress stopped at her knees and was puffy all over. The dress was short sleeved and was pretty all over. Next she wore white heels with a think heel. Rosalina knew this was Daisy for a fact

Finally there was a guy. This guy was wearing green contact lenses. His hair was spiked up 2 inches in a fashionable way. He was wearing black pants which looked excellent by the way. He wore a red polo shirt with a red/purplish tie. Then his outfit was finished off with a black vest. Rosalina then figured it was Mr.L so things were alright.

The group sat down at a table near Rosalina and Cameron and covered their heads with the menus.

"So Rosalina, what is your favorite thing about the political chooses that we are able to have today?" Cameron asked while resting his head on his hands.

"What do you like about today's current political chooses. Hm, what do I like about that." Rosalina noticed that she wasn't getting an answer. " I said, WHAT DO I LIKE ABOUT TODAY'S CURRENT POLITICAL CHOOSES!" Rosalina yelled into her dress.

"Are you okay Rosalina?" Cameron questioned.

"Oh just fine," Rosalina replied while a smile.

Elsewhere Mr.L, Peach, and Daisy were having a little situation. "I think her microphone isn't responding," Mr.L remarked.

"Well we have to do something," Peach exclaimed.

"I'll handle it you sweeties," Mr.L assured while standing up. Mr.L locked eye contact with Rosalina while Cameron wasn't looking and signaled for her to distract Cameron. Once Cameron looked over again Mr.L dove onto the floor.

Rosalina purposely leaned over towards Cameron and take his fork and threw it on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, all day today I have been moving my arm in such unpredictable movements," Rosalina lied. Cameron raised his eyebrow while nodding and then bent over to pick up the dirty fork off the floor.

Once Cameron wasn't looking Mr.L ran over to Rosalina and without thinking in stuck his hand into in her dress reaching for the microphone. Cameron sat up with the fork and spotted Mr.L with his hand in Rosalina's dress from the top. Cameron awkwardly stared at Rosalina and Mr.L while they stared back.

"Excuse me, but do you mind getting your hand out of my dates 'private area'?" Cameron questioned.

"Oh, how did that get there? Sorry Rosalina," Mr.L took his hand out of Rosalina's dress and patted her chest softly. Mr.L started uncontrollably blinking while touching his forehead. " I have to use the bathroom."

Mr.L started running towards that bathroom but Cameron grabbed him before he could do so. "Not before you tell me what you were doing with my date you're not," Cameron argued.

"Look here dumbass, I have to go do something so get out of my way so I can go do so fat-ass" Mr.L growled.

" Language," Rosalina exclaimed. Cameron stood there with a confused look on his face and then Mr.L whipped around and bumped into a waiter with a few plates of food on the tip of his hand over his head. The waiter tripped and fell face first onto the floor along with Mr.L. The food fell and landed right on top of Daisy and soaked her with juices and sauces of different kinds of foods.

Mr.L used this time to run to the bathroom without being noticed. Daisy angrily stomped towards the girls' bathroom without saying a word. Peach just whistled and walked away along with Daisy.

"Let's just forget about what just happened," Cameron suggested.

"Agreed," Rosalina responded. Cameron was about to reply when his phone rang for a second time. Cameron ignored it and then the ringing stopped after a few. Then suddenly Cameron's phone rang once again. Cameron sighed frustrated and then Rosalina interrupted. " I think you should get that,"

"I'm so sorry I'll be right back," Cameron remarked while standing up and walking in a different direction.

Once Cameron was a great distance away from his date and took his phone from his pocket and answered it. From the caller ID he knew it was Marshall. "MARSHALL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME!" Cameron yelled into his phone.

"C-C-Cameron." Marshall stuttered into his phone. "We are w-w-watching this pregnant lady and she is falling in labor." Marshall explained.

"Well I'm on a date right now so please take care of that," Cameron responded.

"But Cameron, don't you remember when we were in 5th grade and we made that agreement to never let anything come between us? That we would always stick together no matter what. AND DON'T SAY YOU DON'T BECAUSE I REMEMBER SO CAME HELP ME PLEASE BECAUSE IM FREAKING OUT," Marshall rambled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Cameron promised. Marshall hung up as soon as possible afterwards.

"I don't feel very good," Luigi admitted while holding his stomach. Luigi's eyes widened and then he grabbed the closet bag to him and threw up in it; which belonged to Marshall.

"I swear, if one of you three boys doesn't go down there and get my baby then I will hurt all of you," Nicole threatened.

Marshall looked at the blanket covering Nicole's legs and then fell backwards while pointing in shock. "You," Nicole hollered while pointing. Mario pointed to himself in shock. Mario observed Marshall passed out on the floor, and Luigi who was curled up in a ball throwing up in a chair.

Mario heavily gasped and then ran into the kitchen. The middle son calmed himself down. He retrieved oven mitts, goggles, and a pair of kitchen tongs. Mario reassured himself and then walked back into the family room.

* * *

><p>Rosalina took a bite out of her chicken and suspiciously eyed Peach and Daisy from time to time. Daisy was wet from top to bottom but stared into space with any concern. As Cameron ate he just sat and then when he made direct eye contact with Mr.L he had finally added the last piece to the puzzle.<p>

"Luigi?" Cameron questioned while standing up and walking over to Mr.L. Cameron took a step closer to Mr.L and looked deep into his eyes. Without any sudden movements Cameron tried to poke Mr.L in the eye but he dodged right in time.

"What is wrong Mr.?" Mr.L questioned.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Cameron questioned while putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not Luigi, I'm Mr.L." Once Mr.L realized what he said he frantically started to cover up what he had said. "I mean I ummm,"

" Just forget it the gig is up," Daisy replied while taking he wig off and slamming it on the booth. Daisy took her earpiece off which Cameron noticed soon after.

"Cameron wait I can explain." Rosalina began while standing up and coming up behind him.

"Ok explain," Cameron growled while folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"The truth is that we all are working together because I was afraid that if I was myself that you weren't going to like me and I was kind of afraid because I have never gone out with a guy that was this much older than me before. So the reason why he had his hand around my chest was because he was fixing the microphone." Rosalina explained while taking the microphone out of her dress. "So I was just confused about what to do so Mario's girlfriend Peach who is my best friend, along with Luigi's ex-girlfriend Daisy and his look alike Mr.L joined me with this little task."

Cameron nodded while looking up at the ceiling. Cameron then started chuckling. "What?" Rosalina asked causally.

"So you're saying that you went through all this trouble just to impress me?" Cameron clarified.

"Basically," Rosalina replied.

"I can't believe you would do that. For me, that is so sweet. Waiter," Cameron called. A waiter stopped by Cameron and eyed him up and down.

"May be have three to-go boxes please?" Cameron asked. The waiter snarled at Cameron and then walked away to get the boxes.

Once the waiter came back to the table with the boxes Cameron and Rosalina left Daisy, Peach, and Mr.L in the dust.

Rosalina and Cameron soon arrived at Rosalina's house and he happily escorted her up her steps onto the porch.

"Thanks Cameron and I am sorry about all that happened this evening," Rosalina stated.

"Don't worry about it, I had a great time in fact. Although that was quite unusual I enjoyed it. So Rosalina I was thinking that maybe we could be more then friends. Only if it's okay with you," Cameron questioned while playing with his fingers a little bit.

Rosalina smiled and hugged Cameron around his stomach for a time period. Once she released Cameron she placed her arms around his neck and hugged him once more. Rosalina and Cameron then kissed for about 20 seconds and then pulled away from each other. "I've got to go, I'll catch you later Cameron," Rosalina replied.

"Love you Rosalina," Cameron said.

"I love you too Cameron," Rosalina responded. Rosalina walked into her house and slowly closed the door afterwards. Cameron smiled and then stepped off the porch.

Cameron put his fingers in his mouth and realized he was chewing a piece of gum and held it out in front of himself. "Was I chewing on this before?" He thought to himself. Cameron shrugged and put the gum back in his mouth.

"This is the worst day of my life," Mario groaned while lying on the couch after the ambulance had left.

"I agree," Luigi agreed.

"How is this the worst day of your life? While you invaded that bag with your nasty mouth fluids I invaded a woman who I hardly even knew and retrieved someone." Mario remarked while shuddering at the thought.

"Uh, what happened?" Marshall asked while sitting up off the ground and rubbing his temples.

"You really don't want to know," Mario replied. Once Mario lied back down on the couch Cameron walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"YOU!" All three brothers exclaimed simultaneously.

"What's up you guys?" Cameron questioned while stepping into the house more than before.

"You said that you would be here as soon as possible," Marshall growled while standing on two feet fully.

"Right and this is as soon as I could make it," Cameron reminded.

Mario soon walked up to Cameron and pulled up by his collar. "I saw things." Mario groaned and lied back down on the couch again. "Now I know why Michael Jackson let her get away." (R.I.P MJ,)

"Rosalina is my girlfriend now." Cameron informed the room while smiling. All three brothers groaned at the same time without paying any attention to Cameron. "Like talking to a brick wall." Cameron muttered to himself.

**I hope this chapter entertained you all. If it didn't and this story is boring you please let me now. It would be really helpful. Wow, 4000+ words.**


	11. Quarantine

**Hi again everybody. I would just look to thank all of those people who are reviewing to this story so I would like to thank all of those people so those people are:**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Twanny Bizzle**

**Ericamerica247**

**If I left any other reviewers out please I'll try to give a shout out to you also. Also I may have said that Cameron is 18 and I don't want to confuse anyone but he is 17 about to turn 18 just so you guys know. If you have any questions about that leave it in your reviews please. I don't own anyone except Marshall, Cassidy, Cameron, and Caramel.**

**Chapter 11: Quarantine **

Daisy drew circles on Peach's table as she curelessly stared into space. Peach sat across from her humming a beautiful tone. This tone pleased the other two in the room. Mr.L was cooking on the stove acting as jolly as ever. Mr.L turned the stove top eye and low and then started crazily blinking and acting strange. "I have to use the bathroom p-p-pardon me," Mr.L stuttered.

"Freeze," Daisy called out. Mr.L froze in his tracks and turned around while looking at Daisy shyly. "Why are you going to the bathroom like every 2-to-3 hours or so? Is there something wrong with your bladder?" Daisy questioned.

Mr.L started playing with his fingers avoiding eye contact with Daisy. Daisy folded her arms and began tapping her foot. She wanted an answer. Mr.L looked in the opposite direction while fiddling with something in his pocket. Mr.L held the object tightly and then while he was still holding it Daisy walked up and took both of his hands out of his pocket revealing the object.

Daisy looked at the strange object in Mr.L's hand and snatched it from him. "What is this?" Daisy questioned while holding up the small orange bottle.

"Nothing my dear," Mr.L remarked. Daisy observed the bottle and then gasped. Peach stood up and observed the bottle as well.

"Are these 'Happy Pills'?" Peach asked while lifting the bottle in the palm of her hand.

"MOST DEFINITELY IT IS!" Daisy shouted while placing her hands on her hips. "Mr.L this is why your mood has changed so much."

"Y-Y-Yes it i-i-is I'm so sorry princess," Mr.L cried while getting on his knees.

"Did you just call me princess?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes my dear, may I just have the pills back?" Mr.L asked.

"No," Peach growled while walked over to the trash can. Peach pulled and tugged on the cap but couldn't get it open. Daisy walked over to Peach popped off the cap with no stress. "I loosened it for you." Peach reminded. Peach then poured every single last pill into the garbage.

Mr.L angrily growled and run out of Peach's kitchen. Daisy followed soon after. When Peach tried to leave her mother came into the kitchen to stop her.

"Peach may I speak to you for a moment?" Peach's mom asked her.

"Sure mom," Peach agreed. Peach turned the eye off on the stove realizing that the food was finally done.

"Peach have you ever wondered if your friends are truly your friends?" Peach's mom named Cassidy replied.

"No I haven't why in the world would you ask that?" Peach questioned.

"First of all because you were picked on a lot in first grade because you had 'yellow' hair; second of all because bullying is a major problem in the teen life these days. I was just watching a T.V special about that issue." Cassidy explained.

"Well if you want to know, my friends treat me well in fact." Peach explained. Mr.L then walked back into the room and looked at Peach.

"Hey dumbass where are the chips?" Mr.L questioned.

"Over there," Peach groaned while pointing to the counter.

"Thank you," Mr.L thanked while exiting the room. Cassidy shook her head while exiting the kitchen.

"He's on medication okay?" Peach defended.

**The next day…**

Mario walked out of his bedroom on Sunday morning while yawning loudly. Mario wrapped the blanket that was over his shoulders and coughed slightly while hugging himself. Mario walked downstairs into the kitchen to find his father Sterling washing his hands and his mother Iris sitting at the kitchen table with a blanket wrapped around her and her drinking a cup a tea.

"Mom I don't feel so good," Mario informed while walking into the kitchen and coughing loudly. Mario shivered under the covers that he was holding and sat down on the table across from his mom. Sterling felt Mario's face and head and then headed him a cup of tea.

"Mario you're as cold as an ice cube," Sterling observed. Mario coughed one more time and then groaned in his chair.

Next had come Luigi slowly walking down the stairs with his eyes barely open. Luigi walked into the kitchen and rolled his head around while holding his stomach.

"Dad I'm-," Luigi began.

"Sick?" Sterling interrupted.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. Luigi hugged his stomach harder and started breathing heavily. "It's really hard to breath." Sterling walked up to Luigi and felt his forehead as well.

"Goodness Luigi you're really burning up." Sterling replied, "I'll take your temperature," Sterling walked out of the room and came back with a thermometer. He placed a plastic cap over the thermometer and stuck it in Luigi's mouth for about a minute. "102.7," Sterling replied while placing the plastic cap in the garbage.

"I'm I on fire? Because I really think I am," Luigi replied. Luigi moved over to a chair and sat down.

"Luigi drink this Ginger Ale," Sterling requested. Luigi took the cup and sipped the drink from time to time.

Finally Marshall came down the steps as jolly as ever. "Hello wonderful family," Marshall beamed. Mario, Luigi, and Iris signaled Marshall to be quiet all at the same time. Marshall sighed and walked up to his father. "What's the matter with them?" Marshall asked.

Before Sterling could respond Cameron walked into the kitchen looking very pale. "Are you okay Cameron?" Sterling asked.

"No not at all, I feel horrible. I'm also very hot," Cameron responded sickly. Sterling got the thermometer once again and he stuck part of it in Cameron's mouth.

"102.8," Sterling saw on the thermometer. Cameron groaned and sat down next to Luigi and slammed his head on the table.

"It hurts when I breathe," Mario complained while holding his throat. Sterling walked up to Mario and poured a little honey in his tea and then handed Cameron a cup of Ginger Ale.

"Marshall I need you to take care of Luigi and Cameron for the day until they are better. Can you handle that?" Sterling asked politely.

"How about I watch Mario and Cameron instead of Luigi?" Marshall reasoned.

"Better yet, how about you leave for the whole day and I watch everyone. Around like 8 p.m. I want you to confirm that you are spending the night over a friend's house because you can't sleep here alright?" Sterling explained.

"Will do," Marshall replied.

"And Marshall?" Iris called while sniffling. Marshall turned around to spot his mother. "While you were asleep last night Daisy called to tell you to she wanted to ask you something."

Marshall raised his eyebrows and then exited the room. But before he could leave fully he heard Luigi say under his breath "No wonder I hate you." Marshall ignored that little comment and headed upstairs to get dressed to leave. Marshall mainly wondered what was going on, and what Daisy wanted to tell him.

It didn't take Marshall that long to get dressed. He just took a shower and then put on a button up shirt and black jeans. About 15 minutes after Marshall was upstairs he was back downstairs. It was deserted. Sterling came rushing downstairs and Marshall told his father that he was leaving but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Marshall opened the door and saw Rosalina smiling.

"Hey it's Peach right?" Marshall asked. Rosalina face-palmed annoyingly.

"No, it's Rosalina. I know that you did that purposely." Rosalina accused.

"Sure, so do you need anything?" Marshall questioned.

"Yeah, I was texting Cameron last night and he said to text him in the morning, and his he didn't text back within an hour I should come to your place. Which I did," Rosalina explained.

"Well FYI, Cameron is sick. Which means that he is currently unable to be near is girlfriend, but I'll go tell him just for you." Marshall remarked.

"Oh well thank you," Rosalina thanked. Marshall nodded and then walked back into his house. Rosalina followed him inside but Marshall slammed the door before she could do so. "I guess I will just stay out here," Rosalina mumbled to herself.

"CAMERON!" Marshall yelled loudly as he walked into the guest room Cameron was in. Cameron took the pillow behind him and threw it as Marshall barely missing him.

"Be quiet I have a killer headache. Now I know how girls feel," Cameron groaned.

"Speaking of girls, your girlfriend is here," Marshall said in the quietest voice possible.

"I wish I could see her beautiful face along with her wonderful voice." Cameron acknowledged, "Can you tell her to call me so we can talk?"

"Sure thing bro, and if you feel like you are about to slip into Acoma send me a text alright?" Marshall responded.

"It's the thought that counts," Cameron mumbled under his breath. Marshall left the room and then hopped down the stairs. Marshall caught Rosalina staring at the tulips on their porch.

"Cameron said that he would like it if you called him so you guys could speak," Marshall explained.

"Alright thanks Marshall and I should add that Daisy wants to talk to you," Rosalina informed.

"Do you have any idea what about?" Marshall asked as he casually walked down the steps along with Rosalina.

"I have no clue but…" Rosalina replied while she dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. "May I see your phone please?" Marshall nicely handed over his cell phone to Rosalina. Rosalina started putting in a number and then another one. "So I just put Daisy's number in there in case you need to talk to her and no bother asking because she already has yours. Again don't ask. Also I put in my number because I'd like to get to know my boyfriend's best friend a little more," Rosalina explained. She then handed back his cell phone to him.

"What now?" Marshall responded.

"You remind me so much of Mario and Luigi." Rosalina chuckled. "Did you know that out of Peach, Daisy, and I we all like at least one of you three brothers."

"Say what?" Marshall questioned.

"You know, Peach obviously loves Mario. Daisy likes you and Luigi, and I like Mario and Luigi," Rosalina revealed while mumbling the last part.

"You like Mario and Luigi? Whoa what's wrong with me?" Marshall said.

" First of all I don't know you as much as I know those two and second I do so please don't' tell your brothers nor Cameron. I would really appreciate it." Rosalina pleaded.

"I promised I won't," Marshall swore. Rosalina walked off towards her car in front of Marshall's house and after getting in took off.

Marshall got in his car and drove for a little bit listening to his radio for some time. Marshall wasn't exactly sure why he was going to visit Daisy anyway.

Once Marshall made it to Daisy's house he hesitated to go to the front door. He eventually did walk up to her door however. Marshall walked up to the door and knocked slowly.

"I'll get it." Daisy hollered from inside. Daisy walked up to her front door wearing a pair of sweats and an orange tank-top. Daisy opened the front door and he mouth fell agape. Daisy then slammed the door in Marshall's face without saying a word. Daisy flied across the room but then came running back. She opened the door and then talked to him. "I'll be just one moment." Daisy then once again slammed the door in Marshall's face.

Marshall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Daisy ran to her bedroom and then about a few seconds later Daisy came running back down with her hair down which she was breathing, and with her wearing jeans and a pretty shirt (I know this isn't realistic but that's what just happened alright? Thank you).

Daisy came to the door and opened it and smiled for the boy standing there. "Hi Marshall what brings you to my humble establishment?" Daisy questioned.

"Well Daisy I heard that you needed to ask me something so I came here," Marshall informed.

"Well in fact I do have to ask you something. Come sit," Daisy instructed while grabbing the young boy's wrist and sitting next to him on the couch. "So Marshall, I was thinking about this and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with and then possibly we could be a couple?" Daisy asked as nice as possible while blushing really hard.

"I don't think that we would work out as a couple," Marshall admitted.

"What do you mean?" Daisy questioned.

"You and I won't ever happen. I'm sorry to say this but we can't be together. We will never be together." Marshall explained.

"Ouch," Daisy responded. Daisy leaned in close to Marshall so their noses where touching. Marshall inched back a few feet so they weren't touching anymore. Soon Daisy moved closer to Marshall so he was pressed against the arm of the couch. Daisy softly moved her hand up and down his arm while looking at Marshall deep in his blue eyes.

Marshall avoided eye contact and looked at all parts of the room. Daisy then grabbed Marshall's cheeks and locked him in a kiss that was undeniable. Marshall froze for a moment and then soon kissed Daisy back. As the two kissed each other Daisy pushed Marshall down fully onto the couch while lying on top of him. Then loosening a few buttons on his shirt.

**(Don't get too excited, this is still T rated)**

Daisy began to kiss Marshall on his neck while he was still holding onto her. "Marshall?" Daisy asked in-between kisses.

"Yes," Marshall groaned as Daisy kissed.

"You could always get more, if you were to be my boyfriend." Daisy remarked then began to kiss Marshall on his lips before he could respond. **(T rated right?)**

"Yes," Marshall groaned with his head still in the clouds. Daisy screamed yes and then jumped off Marshall and ran out of the front door and slammed it shut. Marshall sat up confused while buttoning up his shirt.

Marshall heard a high pitched scream from outside that heard his ears as badly as possible.

"Wait this is my house," Daisy said when she came back inside and grabbed Marshall by the wrist.

"I have to go," Marshall snapped while standing up suddenly.

"I'm sorry about that, bye boyfriend love you." Daisy yelled to Marshall as he fled from Daisy's house as soon as possible.

Marshall got into his car and began to drive out of the drive way without looking back. Daisy soon shut the door and when he was out of the drive way and on the curb Marshall stopped his car and picked up his cell phone.

Marshall dialed Cameron's phone number and waited a few moments for him to answer.

"Yello?" Cameron answered on the other side of the phone.

"CAMERON I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Marshall screamed over the phone. Cameron dropped the phone in the bed while shaking and then Sterling looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"CAN'T YOU GET THE FACT THAT I HAVE A HEADACHE THROUGH YOU SKULL?" Cameron yelled back.

"Sorry Cameron, anyways I have to tell you something very important," Marshall informed.

"Gossip, here we go again." Cameron mumbled.

"I heard that, anyway I have a girlfriend." Marshall confessed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Cameron covered the receiver and turned to Sterling. "Marshall has a girlfriend." Cameron repeated. "Who?" Cameron asked over the phone once more.

"Don't you know my little brother Luigi's ex-girlfriend Daisy? Well that's who I'm dating," Marshall informed.

Cameron covered the receiver and turned to Sterling. "Marshall is dating Luigi's ex-girlfriend."

"Uh oh," Sterling mouthed to Cameron as he handed him a syringe full of medicine. Cameron took the medicine and handed the syringe back.

"Wait? Isn't Luigi super pissed that you made out with Daisy while those two were dating?" Cameron questioned.

"First of all, I didn't make out with Daisy. Not when they were dating anyways. Second, Luigi is really pissed off at me. But Daisy was touching me and kissing me which like made me stick my head in the clouds or something and I have no idea, but I said yes when she asked me to be her boyfriend. So now I'm stuck in a relationship that I obviously don't want to be in." Marshall explained.

"Tragic, truly tragic." Cameron responded, "Right now I feel like someone is beating me on the head with a hammer so I need to sleep," Cameron informed. Before Marshall could answer Cameron was off the line and passed on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ohhccooo," Rosalina sneezed loudly then wiping her nose with a tissue afterwards.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked while putting his backpack in his locker.

"I don't know. A little cold at the moment I guess," Rosalina admitted.

"I'm sorry about that," Cameron comforted while hugging his girlfriend. "But I know what will make you feel better; GOSSIP," Cameron yelped.

"Oh boy Cameron," Rosalina giggled.

"Well guess what? Your friend Daisy has a boyfriend." Cameron informed.

"Really? How did you find this information?" Rosalina questioned.

"Marshall AKA HER NEW BOYFRIEND told me," Cameron said.

"No way," Rosalina spoke and then pulled out her phone and texted Daisy.

"YES WAY!" Daisy yelled from down the hallway. "How did that happen Daisy?" Rosalina had asked Daisy when she arrived by the couple.

"Well I as with Marshall and I asked him and he said yes right off the bat," Daisy explained.

"Yep, that's exactly how it happened." Cameron muttered under his breathe.

"You should get a haircut," Daisy recommended to Cameron.

"NO!" Cameron yelled and then ran in the opposite direction while holding his head.

"Easy way to get boys to run away," Daisy chuckled.

"Daisy seriously, why would you ask Marshall to date you? You know Luigi will have to know sooner or later and when he does he will lose it." Rosalina explained.

"Oh no, I didn't even think about Luigi this is so bad," Daisy exclaimed.

"Now I don't know what to tell you," Rosalina revealed. Rosalina sneezed once more and wiped her nose.

"You okay Rosalina?" Daisy questioned.

"Yeah, it's probably the flu." Rosalina guessed. Rosalina sneezed once again and walked off to a different class. Daisy walked into her next class as well which was right next door to where she was. It's appeared to be second hour math class.

Daisy sat down next to Luigi in her class and surprisingly Luigi seemed to be in a cheery mood. Luigi was about to speak but class started which made them all stop talking. Luigi then waved to Daisy when the teacher made then work on some math problems that they had to do.

Luigi wrote "Hi" on a piece of paper in his notebook and ripped the paper out of his notebook, crumpled it up, and tossed it across the aisle way to Daisy. Daisy replied to the note the same way Luigi did then tossed it back.

"Look Daisy I want to apologize. I was a real jerk for what I said to you and for breaking up with you. I'm really sorry." Luigi wrote.

"It's fine. I understand way you did that in the first place. I think I would have thought the same thing if I saw what happened from that point of view." Daisy wrote back.

"I know what you might say already but do you think that our friendship will take a dramatic down fall or something like that?" Luigi asked on the piece of paper.

"I doubt it. But anyways I think that things will be pretty good." Daisy confirmed.

"Do you think that we will ever be a couple again?" Luigi asked.

"Of course if things work out, but right now no because I'm already seeing someone else." Daisy informed.

Once Luigi received the note his face fell. He knew that everything that happened was his fault. "Do you mind me asking who?" Luigi wrote down on the paper.

"It's just Marshall no biggie," Daisy responded. Luigi crumbled up the paper after he had read it and tossed it back to Daisy without even writing on it. Daisy opened the paper and couldn't spot any new writing.

Daisy mouthed the word "What" to Luigi be he just folded his arms in response. Luigi held his stomach once again and raised his hand for the teacher.

"Yes Luigi?" Ms. Calkins asked while turning towards the class.

"May I um use the bathroom; I'm not feeling so good." Luigi questioned out loud. Before Ms. Calkins could get the word yes out of her mouth fully, Luigi ran out of the room holding his stomach in a heartbeat.

Luigi ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet in the first stall. Once Luigi finished his business he leaned over the toilet and closed the stall door.

"Marshall do you really think I should get a haircut?" Cameron asked while walking in the boys' bathroom along with Marshall. Luigi recognized those two voices and angrily growled.

"Did you hear that?" Marshall asked. Luigi stepped out of the bathroom in a daze while holding his forehead.

"Hey Lui-," Cameron began but he was interrupted by Luigi ignoring him and walking up to Marshall angrily.

"Why are you dating Daisy and why haven't you told me that you were?" Luigi growled.

"It just didn't come up," Marshall lied. Luigi was about to hurt Marshall but before he could Cameron put a hand on Luigi's shoulder and sneezed it lightly in a certain spot while talking in his ear. Before long, Luigi had passed out on the floor unconscious. "I'm not going to ask how you did that. Okay we can't leave him here Cameron," Marshall replied.

"Let's skip class," Cameron sarcastically suggested while chuckling

"Hey that's a great idea," Marshall responded while taking off his jacket and putting it under Luigi's head as a pillow.

"Dude that was a joke." Cameron reminded while stopping Marshall.

"I think that is a good idea in fact. So, right now I want you to please go to the class we were just in and tell the teacher that we are going home? Then we will go to Luigi's classroom and do the same," Marshall explained. Cameron nodded slowly still unsure of Marshall's plan and got their things from the classroom and talked to the teacher. Believe it or not, the end results were very good in fact.

Cameron dragged back to Marshall in the bathroom to see him sitting on the floor. Cameron hovered over his best friend and dropped Marshall's books a few feet in front of him "Boy Cameron, what's wrong?" Marshall asked while standing up.

"It's nothing," Cameron responded. Marshall tucked both his and Cameron's on the floor next to each other and walked to Luigi's classroom which was a long ways away.

"Sure Cameron?" Marshall asked.

"Let's talk about this later alright?" Cameron questioned.

"Alright," Marshall agreed. Marshall and Cameron walked into Ms. Calkins Math class getting a stare everyone.

"Oh is that you Cameron? Who's your friend? Do you need anything?" Ms. Calkins asked.

"Yes it is me. This is my friend Marshall, and your student Luigi went home so we came to get his stuff." Cameron explained.

"Sure but first, what is 3 plus 3?" Ms. Calkins asked quickly.

"Nine?" Cameron answered unsurely.

"You gave it a shot," Ms. Calkins shrugged. Marshall walked up to Luigi's desk and grabbed his books. Marshall walked up to Mario and whispered in his ear to text him. Once Marshall was about to leave Daisy grabbed him by the wrist.

"Text me later," Daisy reminded. Marshall nodded and continued his way out the door. Cameron was already out of the door and then he stepped back into the classroom.

"Oh yeah, and the answer was six," Cameron remarked and then left the room. Cameron walked back to the bathroom silently.

Once back the two went inside and lied against the wall. Marshall then looked over at Luigi still on the floor. "Is he dead?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know," Cameron responded. The two young adults shrugged it off and continued you staring off into space.

**1 hour later**…

"I'm hungry," Cameron moaned.

"So am I." Marshall groaned. Marshal then closed his notebook realizing he had already ripped out every single page and folded it into a piece of origami that he was making. "I made a spike ball," Marshall replied while bouncing it between his two hands.

"Hey, can we go to the cafeteria?" Cameron asked

Not yet, once its 12:30 we can," Marshall informed.

"Why?" Cameron questioned.

"Because if we go now we could have a fear of leaving Luigi here and we could get spotted in the hallway," Marshall explained.

"Wait, so you're telling me we have to stay in this bathroom for 4 HOURS?" Cameron stated while yelled the last part.

"We have already killed an hour; now just three more," Marshall said.

**10:30**

"Marshall guess what day it is?" Cameron ordered.

"Monday?" Marshall guessed.

"No, what's significant about the date today?" Cameron asked.

"It's the beginning of spring?" Marshall guessed once more.

"Since you are the guy who happened to be my best friend, I would figure you would remember this special day?" Cameron reminded.

"Guys don't have friendship anniversaries," Marshall put in.

"We don't? Well anyway that's not it," Cameron informed.

"Just tell me," Marshall demanded.

"TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Cameron yelled loudly.

"It is?" Marshall asked. "Well Happy Birthday sweet 18th huh?" Marshall wished. Cameron crossed his arms and looked in a different direction. "Are you crying?" Marshall asked while looking at Cameron.

"No," Cameron lied while wiping a tear off his face.

"You are crying aren't you?" Marshall accused.

"Okay I am, happy?" Cameron yelled while turning towards Marshall.

"Geez, I'm sorry I didn't remember your birthday. I'll take you out somewhere after school or whatever." Marshall promised.

"Sure, that really changes things," Cameron replied sarcastically.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Marshall questioned.

"My parents," Cameron revealed.

"What about?" Marshall asked getting more interested.

"My parents are treating me like crap once again and on my sweet 18th they made me snap. I hate it. I think I'm overreacting because I'm old enough to do things myself but my parents don't even speak to me anymore. When they do they talk really rude or something. When I came home yesterday I told my dad I wasn't feeling so well and he just cussed me out and tried to hit me then I went to my room. I just feel so hurt. Once my dad tried to hit me with a glass bottle when I was younger." Cameron admitted.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Marshall replied.

"It's alright. Marshall I'm sort of afraid that they might kill me." Cameron revealed.

"What makes you think that?" Marshall asked.

"Because they killed my sister," Cameron answered while tearing up at the thought.

"I never knew." Marshall responded.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Cameron then sighed, "I can't believe they did that. I was only six, and my parents were so pissed off at my 13 year old sister. I just was there and I just sat in a corner secretly and I watched horribly. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw in my life. Once they found out I saw they threatened for me not to tell anybody. On like every birthday they hurt me over and over again. I wish I had a happy birthday."

"Cameron I'm so sorry and I'm sorry about your sister," Marshall told.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Cameron smiled and then looked down sad, "Sorry if I'm getting emotional,"

"Don't be," Marshall reassured while giving the boy a pat on the back. Cameron smiled once again.

**12:20**

"In just 10 minutes the 10th graders will be released for lunch," Marshall replied while licking his lips.

"I can't wait to see my girlfriend," Cameron yelped excitedly.

"Uh, what happened?" Luigi asked while he was becoming conscious. Cameron pushed Marshall in a different part of the bathroom, so Luigi wouldn't spot him. Once Luigi opened his eyes he sat up and looked at Cameron.

"What hap- MARSHALL!" Luigi yelled. Cameron looked at his watch and it said 12:22.

"IT'S TWELVE-THRITY YAY!" Cameron hollered and then ran out of the bathroom pulling Marshall along.

**I'm sorry everyone I just thought that was all I should give you. Anyways let's review what happened so far. Luigi found out about Daisy and Marshall Relationship and he is obviously angered.**

**Meanwhile we learned a little bit about Cameron didn't we? Since writing is a passion of mine it was really difficult for me to wrote about Cameron because it is very sad. Review please. I don't know if you guys care but this chapter is 5000+ words and that is alot.**


	12. Worst Birthday Ever

**Nice to see you all again. I only own Marshall, Cameron, and Caramel. I would just like to tell you guys; just chapter may just be the saddest chapter I have ever written. Be prepare to let a few tears escape while you read this alright? Just so you guys know these things really do happen in life. Not saying it happens to me but just on the news and friends of friends and yadde yadda.**

**Chapter 12: Worst Birthday Ever**

Both Cameron and Marshall ran out of the bathroom with Cameron on the left and Marshall on the right. Cameron ran to the right and Marshall ran to the left making them bump into each other. Marshall then took off to the right and Cameron took off to the left towards the cafeteria. Ahead in the cafeteria Cameron saw Mario just sitting down at a lunch table along with 2 other boys. There were nine seats at the table and 3 of them were already filled up.

Cameron ran up to them and sat down. "Oh hey Cameron, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mario asked while picking up a sandwich from his lunchbox.

"I skipped," Cameron admitted.

"I'm not going to ask. Anyways I would like you to meet these two friends that I just met. This is Donte to my left and this is Alec to me right here," Mario introduced. Donte was a medium height guy who was a bit shorter then Mario. He had black hair similar to Cameron's. He was also wearing braces. Donte looked like he just got done tanning. Which he does do often.

Alec on the other hand was pretty tall. He didn't have braces but he had short light brown hair. Alec had a nice figure but he really didn't talk much. He kept himself quiet a lot.

Cameron smiled and then sat down two seats away from Donte and three from Alec. Finally, Cameron spotted Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina walking into the cafeteria all together. Rosalina came and sat down right next to Cameron and gave him a kiss on the cheek not even asking why he was here. Daisy sat to the right of Rosalina and Peach then sat in between Alec and Daisy.

Mr.L then came out of nowhere and pushed Mario off of his seat unexpectedly.

"Ow, what was that for?" Mario growled on the floor while staring at Mr.L

"Dumbass isn't here right now so you're the closest thing to him," Mr.L explained. Mr.L was about to say something else to Mario but he was interrupted by watching Daisy open a bottle of diet pop. Mr.L's jaw fell at how beautiful Daisy looked. Mr.L walked over to Rosalina and pushed her off her chair and sat in it next to Daisy. Cameron angrily sat up while helping Rosalina up.

Cameron poked Mr.L on his shoulder and glared at him. Mr.L turned around with a cocky expression on his face. "May I help you mistake?" Mr.L asked while smirking.

"I have a few rules, 1 NEVER place a pair of scissors near my hair 2nd, NEVER touch my girlfriend." Cameron informed.

"Oh yeah well," Mr.L stood up and kissed Rosalina who on the lips who was by him. Afterwards Mr.L took a pair of scissors from his pocket a cut off a good length of hair from Cameron's bang.

Before Mr.L could even let out a chuckle Cameron tackled him right on the ground. The two wrestled a good length of time trying to throw punches at once another.

Marshall walked up to the table and Luigi was right behind him stomping angrily. Everyone stood up besides Mario and switched seats. Peach sat next to Mario on the right while Rosalina sat to the left. Donte sat a seat away from Rosalina giving some space. Meanwhile Alec sat next to Peach and Daisy sat next to Alec.

Marshall sat down next to Daisy and Luigi sat down next to Donte.

"Hi Marshall," Daisy greeted and then she took Marshall's arm and put it around her shoulders.

"WAIT!" Mr.L yelled while pushing Cameron off of himself, "MY DUMBASS IS HERE!"

Mr.L walked over to Luigi with his pair of scissors but then dropped them in-between Marshall's and Luigi's seats. Mr.L bent over to pick up the pair of scissors when Cameron came up behind him. Mr.L picked up the scissors and turned around causing Cameron to back up.

"Whoa, I really don't feel comfortable with guys standing behind me; especially when I'm bending over." Mr.L revealed.

"I'm making that my favorite quote," Mario replied while pulling out his phone.

Cameron took his seat next to Rosalina and Mr.L walked away to do something else.

"Hey Daisy, you switch boyfriends too much. Do you know a word that describes someone like that?" Mario asked.

"A girl?" Donte answered. Mario started laughing hard.

"Well on the other hand I have stuck with the same girl all my life. She is beautiful, sweet and charming and there isn't anyone like her. Isn't that right sweetie?" Mari o said while pointing to Rosalina. Rosalina rolled her eyes. "I mean isn't that right?" Mario then pointed to Peach afterwards. "I love you," Mario reassured.

"I love you too," Peach said back while giving Mario a soft hug.

"Hey Rosalina you have a crush on Mario and Luigi right?" Donte asked.

"What, I have no idea about what you're talking about," Rosalina lied.

"Rosalina just tell them it's alright," Peach remarked.

"Fine I like Mario and Luigi happy?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah very," Mario answered.

"Oh and that reminds me, Happy Birthday Cameron." Peach wished.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Marshall asked.

"There is a big sign on Cameron's locker that says Happy Birthday Cameron," Peach explained.

"Happy Birthday Cameron!" Everyone else at the table wished.

Cameron stared at Rosalina's food with his mouth watered. Rosalina turned to Cameron and noticed his face. "Cameron are you hungry?" Rosalina asked.

"Very," Cameron answered.

"Well here, you can have this." Rosalina informed while handing him a sandwich. Cameron opened the lid of the container and ate the sandwich. "Thanks Rosalina I appreciate it," Cameron thanked.

"So Marshall, do you want to do something after school?" Daisy asked. Marshall was speechless until Mario said something for him.

"Daisy if you can't see Luigi is on the verge of tears and what you're doing is making things worse for him," Mario explained.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to have a nice relationship with my boy-," Daisy began.

"You're so self-centered you know that? Did you ever think what it would be like to be in my shoes for a day? You would probably try to kill yourself if so." Luigi yelled.

"I'm not being self-centered!" Daisy yelled back while stand up. Once Luigi stood up Éclair came out of nowhere and tackled Luigi onto the ground. Éclair then got up and ran out of the room while laughing.

"That was weird," Mario whispered to Peach.

"Like I was saying, not only did you hurt my feelings but you lied to me, right now I'm being pushed over the edge and I think I might want to," Luigi implied.

"Luigi sit down and shut up," Cameron ordered angrily.

"You don't tell me what to do," Luigi snapped.

"You know what? I'm not stooping to your level because you're just a little kid. You're a brat, just grow up alright? I'm not in the mood," Cameron informed and then sat down.

Luigi folded his arms and sat down in his seat angrily. There was an awkward silence until Alec broke it.

"I'm cold," Alec replied.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later Marshall," Cameron replied as he walked off into the school parking lot.<p>

"Cameron wait," Marshall stopped.

"Need something?" Cameron asked while turning around to see his best friend.

"Cameron I don't want you to go to your house today, I don't want you to go back ever." Marshall admitted.

"Marshall don't' worry everything is okay," Cameron reassured.

"Well, then just come to my house please." Marshall begged.

"Marshall I think it would be a good idea if I go home right now. I'll call you." Cameron reasoned. Marshall agreed and walked away while sighing.

**That Night…**

"IF HE CHOOSES TO DATE DAISY THEN THAT IS COMPLETELY FINE!" Luigi hollered to himself as he threw cloth off the hanger in his bedroom. Luigi's bedroom was a complete disaster and he was making it worse purposely. Luigi took a picture on his bedroom desk and threw it against the wall shattering into pieces.

Mario opened the door slowly and stepped inside while stepping over the junk all over Luigi's room. "Luigi are you okay?" Mario questioned while rubbing his hands together.

"OH YEAH I'M FINE TOTALLY FINE!" Luigi and then slammed his head against the wall repeatedly.

"I kind of don't believe you," Mario admitted. Mario walked over to Luigi's bed and then sat down. "Luigi want to talk about it?"

"I CAN'T TALK I JUST CAN'T." Luigi started crying after he talked. "My life is ruined." Luigi then place his face on the wall and pounded it with his fist.

"Luigi stop," Mario began and then he walked up to his little brother.

"I've been bullied all my life, harassed, and I'm always been put down. What do I have to look forward to in my life? Maybe I should just end it" Luigi cried.

"Luigi please don't talk like that. You're my little brother; you mean the world to me. If something happened to you I wouldn't even want to think about what would happen." Mario revealed. Luigi slid down the wall and cried into his hands.

"I'll be right back; don't do anything that you'll regret." Mario remarked.

"I'll tell you now I won't regret it," Luigi cried. Mario sighed and walked downstairs to see Marshall sitting in the kitchen same with both of their parents. They all were watching the T.V that was currently in their family room.

"Mom, dad; I think Luigi may need some mental help," Mario informed.

"What would make you say that?" Iris questioned.

"Well Luigi is throwing things around his room while crying and it keeps saying he wants to end everything." Mario explained.

"Oh no, I heard that a lot of teens use suicide as a way to relieve their worries but suicide is never the answer. It's the most horrible solution," Iris responded.

"This may just be a phase, but just to be sure we should keep an eye on him," Sterling suggested.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the phone. "I'll get it," Marshall replied. "Hello?" Marshall replied over the phone.

"_M-M-Marshall is that you?" _A voice said over the phone.

"Yeah, is that you Cameron?" Marshall asked over the phone.

"_Yes it is. M-M-Marshall help I need," _Cameron stuttered over the phone.

"Cameron you're speaking very weird what's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"_I don't feel very good. I can't, I-I-I can't…_," Cameron stopped talking after that.

"Cameron speak to me please," Marshall ordered and then Sterling walked up to Marshall.

"_I keep seeing flashing I don't know and I have a headache a bad one," _Cameron informed

"Cameron I need you to tell me what happened that caused you to have a headache," Marshall stated.

_"I-I-I don't remember I just am really sleepy,"_ Cameron replied

"Cameron you need to tell me where you are," Marshall informed.

"_I don't' k-k-k-know_. _ Who am I talking to again?_" Cameron stated.

"It's me Marshall remember?" Marshall reminded on the verge of tears, "Cameron I'm coming over your house to see if your there alright don't stop talking to me alright?"

"_I'm just very sleepy…" _ After Cameron said those last few words he passed out and dropped the phone that he was holding.

"Cameron you there? Cameron speak to me. Come on please," Marshall begged. Marshall but the phone down and wiped a tear away. **(Yes guys do cry in fact)**

"Marshall what happened?" Sterling asked quickly.

"I don't know but something is wrong with Cameron, can you take over to his house I might need you to come okay?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, Iris honey I need you to stay here and Mario you come too alright?" Sterling arranged. Mario nodded and ran off to find his shoes as quickly as possible.

Once the three boys were all ready which was in a matter of at least a minute Sterling got in the driver's seat of his car and Marshall sat in the passenger's seat while Mario sat in the backseat.

"Dad I'm calling the police," Marshall remarked.

"Why would you need the police?" Sterling asked without looking at Marshall.

"Because Cameron's parents are an abusive murder that's why," Marshall revealed and then held up a finger to talk on the phone.

"Hello? I need help, my friend called me saying he wasn't feeling good and he isn't speaking well and he is having bad memory as well. I think his parents hurt him." Marshall explained over the phone. Marshall talks a few more moments and then hung up.

"Like I was saying how did you find that out?" Sterling questioned.

"Today Cameron told me that he parents are horrible and they killed his sister." Marshall informed, "I wanted to do something today for his birthday but he didn't want me to."

"Today is his birthday?" I'm so sorry for him." Sterling admitted.

After a few more minutes of driving they finally arrived that Cameron's place. Marshall didn't even wait for the car to stop because he jumped out. Mario and Sterling jumped out as well. Once Marshall got to the front door he twisted the knob realizing it was locked. Marshall then continuously banged on the door over and over again.

Mario was next to Marshall while he was banging on the door. Meanwhile Sterling was talking to the police that just pulled up in the driveway.

"Are you the boy that called?" The police officer asked while stepping onto the porch.

"Yes, my friend called and his speech was really bad I could barely understand him. I know his parents must have hurt him." Marshall explained.

"Alright, alright open up Officer Johnson here." Officer Johnson announced while banging on the door. Suddenly an average heighted man who looked quite chubby opened up the door. Marshall recognized him and narrowed his eyebrows. Then a lady walked up next to the man.

"Hey I know you two, you guys are the people that murdered that council woman," Officer Johnson reminded himself. Another officer came behind the woman and put her in hand cuffs and read the woman her rights. The two denied everything but still the same.

Marshall ran inside the house along with Officer Johnson behind. Marshall flied up the stairs and encountered Cameron's bedroom door. Marshall opened the door and saw Cameron passed out on the floor with his phone by him on the ground.

"Mrs. Jennifer me need an ambulance immediately," Officer Johnson informed on his speaker after he had given an address. There was static heard on the other line and then an okay was heard.

Marshall ran to his best friend's side and kneeled by him. Marshall tried to lift him up but Officer Johnson slapped Marshall on the hand.

"Don't pick up his head, you said that he wasn't' talking well and he had bad memory. It would do you good if you didn't touch it that much," Officer Johnson suggested. Marshall listened and didn't touch him. The two waited for a few minutes while Officer Johnson asked questioned and soon the medical people from the hospital arrived.

"Be careful he may have a head injury," Officer Johnson warned. The doctors picked Cameron up carefully and put him in a bed. They then carefully backed out of the room. Once the doctors were completely out of the house Officer Johnson walked down the stairs but Marshall stayed in Cameron's room.

"I'm pretty sure you fellows are going to the hospital next am I right?" Officer Johnson asked.

Both Mario and Sterling nodded and then Marshall came downstairs which Cameron's phone. "He might want me to bring this," Marshall replied. The three boys got in their original places in the car and drive to the nearest hospital. That was the once Cameron was brought to.

"Marshall what happened to Cameron anyways?" Mario asked while leaning in-between the two front seats.

"Cameron's parents hurt him," Marshall answered.

"Are you sure that's what happened Marshall?" Sterling asked.

"I'm positive dad nothing else could have happened," Marshall informed.

"Well we will just see," Sterling replied. The boys soon arrived to the hospital and they got into the waiting room. They talked to the nurse at the front desk and unfortunately they weren't able to see Cameron just yet.

"I called Rosalina," Mario announced to the group after they had sat down in the waiting room. Mario was sitting in the first sat and Marshall on the right with Sterling in the middle of the two boys.

"That's who you were talking to?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, Peach and Daisy are also coming as well." Mario informed. Marshall smiled a weak smile and nodded.

Mario, Sterling, and Marshall stayed in the waiting just sitting there and maybe having a small conversation or so for about 45 minutes. Soon enough they saw Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy.

"Hello," Daisy greeted to the three males. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina sat by Marshall with Daisy right next to him then Peach and Rosalina.

"When can we see Cameron?" Rosalina asked while pushing her hair back.

"Who knows, it's been about an hour since we have gotten here so they might be about done," Sterling responded.

A young male nurse who looked to be around the same age as Marshall walked into the waiting room and right up to Sterling, Marshall, Mario, and the girls.

"Are you guys related to a young male he said he forgot what his name was but he has dark brown hair sort of," the young male nurse replied.

"No but close friends," Mario answered.

"Well I'm Eric and I would like you guys to know that the boy you guys know is uhh," Eric then looked at his clipboard and looked at a piece of paper. "He is stable but we did a CT scan also known as a CAT scan and it shows that he has a Concussion. It appears that he has a small case of amnesia but he may remember a lot of things now we aren't sure yet. You may go in and see him now."

One-by-one the grouped stood up and walked into the rom Cameron was in slowly; guided by Eric of course.

"Is this him?" Eric asked. The group nodded and then left the room.

Rosalina walked in the room Cameron was and she saw Cameron sitting up weakly in the bed. Beside the bed stood a doctor by the name of Blake.

"I'll come to check on you from time to time, your friends are here though so try to talk to them," Dr. Blake explained and then walked up to the group. "Try to ask him questions like what happened to him and what is his name and such," Dr. Blake recommended.

Rosalina walked up to Cameron and sat next to him calmly.

"Hi," Cameron greeted softly but he seemed quite out of it.

"Cameron you remember me your girlfriend?" Rosalina asked nicely.

"G-g-g-girlfriend I have a?" Cameron asked.

Marshall sighed angrily, "This is my entire fault."

"How is this all your fault?" Rosalina questioned.

"I shouldn't have let him go home to his parents and this wouldn't have happened. Rosalina had a feeling she knew. She didn't want to ask at all.

"Just so I can know, what is your name?" Rosalina asked.

"Cameron I think," Cameron answered.

"Cameron yeah that's right," Rosalina congratulated.

"Cameron you remember me right?" Marshall asked while stepping besides his best friend.

"Who are you again?" Cameron questioned while looking up at Marshall. Marshall's face fell. He couldn't believe that this is happening. He best friend that he has been friends with since the 1st grade didn't even remember him.

"What happened to me? Was I in an accident?" Cameron asked.

"We thought that your parents may have hurt you but until you remember we won't know," Sterling responded.

"Was I in an accident?" Cameron asked once more.

"We just told you silly," Peach replied while chuckled.

"Was I in an accident?" Cameron asked again.

"I think you should get some rest," Marshall interrupted while helping Cameron lay down.

"Was I in an accident?" Cameron asked himself before drafting asleep.

**Come on admit it, you probably did cry a little while reading this. Next chapter may be just as sad or maybe a little less or even more. Review please. I'm sorry if you got very emotional during this.**


	13. New Minion

**Hey I hope you guys have been enjoying whatever you have been doing, Just so you know I only own Marshall, Cameron, Donte, Alec, and Caramel. If you guys have been wondering what is going on with Mr.L at his house, you will soon find out. I also own Chandler and Maria. Also I would like to give thanks to Malica15. That if which I did not do before. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 13: New Minion **

Mr.L sat at his computer while typing at looking at a piece of paper. There was a soft knock at the door that made him jump. Without his answering a little girl popped her head inside. The girl had blonde curly hair that fell beneath her shoulders and looked like she was about 10. The girl walked over to Mr.L's computer and leaned against it.

"Who are you?" Mr.L asked the little girl.

"Chandler," The little girl answered while drawing circles on the table.

"Why did you just walk in my room like that Chandler?" Mr.L questioned about to lose his patience.

"I have a message for you," Chandler replied. Chandler whistled and a small yellow canary flew in the room and landed on her shoulder. Mr.L raised an eyebrow and then crossed his legs. Chandler stuck a hand in her red jacket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"To Mr. Angry-Faced-No-Good-Space-Waster," Chandler's yellow canary named Maria replied.

"No Maria that isn't nice now is it?" Chandler informed, "Anyways, the count says that he wants you to stop procrastinating and do your job. Don't focus on the brunette," Chandler read off the paper.

"Don't focus on Daisy? Well I'm a human too, I have a love life, I suppose." Mr.L hollered.

"That isn't my problem," Chandler read off the paper.

"That isn't my problem," Maria repeated.

"Okay I get it, but I'm not just going to ignore Daisy," Mr.L rebelled.

"Do as I say," Chandler remarked still reading off the paper. Chandler looked at the paper and then flipped it over. "That's it," Chandler replied. "I have to go somewhere though. I might be late for my class" Chandler.

"Class what?" Mr.L began. Chandler didn't even wait for an answer because she threw a red smoke bomb at the ground cause smoke to go everywhere. Once the smoke had disappeared Chandler stood there no more. She was gone. "That was very strange," Mr.L mumbled to himself.

Suddenly there was a bell heard in his ears. He knew what that meant. They were having a meeting. But if it wasn't on Saturdays or Sundays then the Count wouldn't be here. Since today was Monday then he isn't going to be here.

Mr.L left his bedroom and went into the dining room where they held their meetings. Nastasia was standing while writing something down on a clipboard. Mimi was sitting down adjusting her hair while Dimentio was just sitting down annoyed as annoyed as ever.

O'Chucks was even able to make today's meeting. He was sitting right besides Dimentio.

Mr.L sat down in a chair and looked to his left and spotted that little girl in saw in his room. Mr.L was about to talk but Nastasia talked first.

"Hello everyone," Nastasia greeted. Dimentio moaned while O'Chucks just raised a hand. Chandler just smiled and Mr.L rolled his eyes. Mimi was the only person who said "hi" cheerfully.

"Well I just called this important meeting because I have an announcement to make. The Count sent us over a new minion," Nastasia announcement.

"Let me guess, were switching Mimi in for this girl here? I like the sounds of that," Dimentio replied while chuckling.

Mimi quickly turned away from Nastasia and looked at Dimentio with fireballs in her eyes. "Like I was saying, this is a new minion, and we AREN'T trading in anyone is that clear? So this is Chandler and she is 9," Nastasia informed.

"She is 9? Well who is going to watch her 'hen? She can't just stay 'ere alone," O'Chucks informed.

"Yes I have thought about that and the Count told me that one of you guys are responsible for Chandler until she is old enough to watch herself." Nastasia explained, "And that person is Mr.L."

Mr.L groaned loudly and folded his arms. "You got that Mr.L?" Nastasia said.

"I don't want to," Mr.L growled.

"Excuse me?" Nastasia remarked.

"I mean I would um, love to watch Chandler hmm, ma'am." Mr.L spoke.

"Right," Nastasia agreed with a smile, "Like I was saying tomorrow Chandler will come to school with us and Mr.L she will be with you. Don't worry; she has been working on her magic so she won't be able to be seen by others sometimes,"

"Hi," Chandler replied once again. Mr.L waved to Chandler without even looking at the girl. "Can you take me somewhere?" Chandler asked.

"Now?" Mr.L asked.

"Yes now," Chandler remarked happily.

"No, it's like 8 o'clock so it's time for you to go to bed, so adios." Mr.L explained.

"L, just take her out. Let her meet your friends or something," Nastasia encouraged.

"That's pretty difficult considering the fact that he has no friends," Mimi mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to ignore that; anyway fine I'll take you to meet some people Chandler. Come with me." Mr.L instructed while grabbing Chandler's wrist and pulled her into a different room. Mr.L walked into his room along with Chandler and sat at his computer and began finishing things up. Chandler leaned over Mr.L's shoulder and grabbed his notebook that was right next to him computer quickly.

"Hey give that back," Mr.L ordered. Chandler hopped on Mr.L's bed and stuck her foot forward.

"If you touch me I'll scream that you're trying to kill me," Chandler informed. Mr.L took a step back and allowed Chandler to flip through the pages. Chandler stopped on a page that had a drawing of Mr.L and a girl next to him. "Who's that?" Chandler asked.

"Nobody," Mr.L lied while reaching for the notebook. Chandler took a step back and looked at the drawing and then sawed it to Mr.L again.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Chandler asked.

"No," Mr.L mumbled.

"Then are you gay?" Chandler questioned.

"No!" Mr.L hollered.

"Yea, sure?" Chandler questioned. Mr.L stood up and took the notebook away from Chandler.

"I don't even see why the Count even got a new minion anyways." Mr.L rambled.

"He said that he minions weren't meeting their succession points so he decided to get more help," Chandler explained while petting Maria.

"Just keep your mouth shut and we might get along," Mr.L threatened while grabbing his car keys and his coat.

"No promises," Chandler admitted. Mr.L walked out of his room and closed the door without even checking if Chandler was behind him. Mr.L got outside and into his car and Chandler got in the passenger seat. Chandler took Maria off her shoulder and onto her lap.

"Take the strap, pull on tight. You pull to the other side of you that's just right. You stick the buckle in until you hear a soft smash. And then you'll survive if you get in a car crash." Chandler sung while buckling her seat belt.

Mr.L repeatedly twitched while gripping the steering wheel. He then calmed himself to make sure he didn't get into an accident while he was driving. Never drive angry. Mr.L pulled out of his driveway slowly and then began to drive down the street slowly.

"Where are we going?" Chandler asked softly.

"I'll figure it out soon," Mr.L stated.

"Can I ask you something?" Chandler questioned.

"Sure what the heck," Mr.L answered.

"Have you ever like someone on the more than a friend level and then they don't even know you're alive or they just pretend you don't exist because they probably don't' care how you feel?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah," Mr.L replied.

"Well, I like someone like that but that person thinks I'm invisible. When I was in school the teacher assigned partners and she said Chandler you can be with David, and the guy I like David raised his hand and said: 'There isn't any boy in this class named Chandler,'," Chandler replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mr.L remarked.

"Sure, so that Daisy girl is the girl you like huh?" Chandler remarked.

"Yeah sure, now please can be just talk about something else or just don't talk?" Mr.L suggested.

"No," Chandler denied.

"To change the subject isn't Chandler a boy name?" Mr.L asked.

"Is the world ending in 2012?" Chandler questioned.

"So you're saying the world is ending?" Mr.L asked.

"No, I'm just asking another question." Chandler replied.

"Well, we're here." Mr.L informed.

"Thank you Mr. Luigi," Chandler thanked and then hopped out of the car with Maria on her index finger.

"Hey, it's Luigi. I mean it's Mr.L" Mr.L yelled while chasing after Chandler. Chandler hopped to the top of the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey is this Luigi's house?" Chandler questioned.

"How did you know that?" Mr.L asked.

"I know everything silly," said Chandler.

Before they could continue their conversation the front door opened to reveal a middle aged woman by the name of Iris.

"Hello!" Iris greeted while bending down next to Chandler. Chandler smiled and waved.

"Hello, my name is Chandler and this is Luigi may we come in?" Chandler asked sweetly.

Iris raised an eyebrow and blinked twice. "It's Mr.L!" Mr.L clarified.

"Same thing," Chandler pointed out. Iris did recognize Mr.L in fact so she let the two in. When Chandler hopped in, in front of Mr.L she saw Luigi lying on the couch crying his eyes out.

"What's the matter Luigi?" Chandler questioned while rubbing Luigi's back.

"How did you know that his name is Luigi sweetie?" Iris asked.

"I do my research," Chandler answered while getting a confused stare from Iris. Luigi sat up and took a look at Chandler and smiled but when he saw Mr.L his face fell.

"What do you want? Haven't you cause me enough pain? Just go," Luigi yelled in-between tears.

Chandler sat Maria down and a pillow and then embraced Luigi.

"You're clone won' hurt you anymore," Chandler comforted.

"OKAY TIME TO GO!" Mr.L hollered while grabbing Chandler from around the waist and lifting her up.

"But wait aren't you supposed to succeed in the ki-," Chandler began but Mr.L but a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Succeed in the KINDEST of your uhh heart yea that's what she was going to say," Mr.L lied.

"No I was about to-," Chandler didn't even finish her sentence because Mr.L ran out of the door with her.

"That was weird," Iris acknowledged. Luigi wiped a tear while nodding.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat up and yawned in the hospital room. The only people that were still there were Marshall, Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy. Mario and Sterling had to leave.<p>

"Hey buddy," Marshall replied while walking up to Cameron and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to ask him a question," Peach whispered in Marshall's ear. Marshall was about to talk but her looked into Cameron's eyes closely.

"You okay Marshall?" Cameron asked while leaning back.

"You remember me?" Marshall asked excitedly.

"Of course I do," Cameron responded.

"Great, well Cameron just to let you know one of your pupils is dilated and the other one isn't," Marshall informed.

"That's weird," Cameron thought out-loud. Cameron breathed out and then held his stomach. Cameron covered his mouth and then leaned over to the garbage can next to his bed and threw up in it. A little while later Cameron wiped his mouth and sat up straight.

"So Cameron, uh do you remember what happened to you?" Marshall asked.

"No I don't, but I kind of have a headache." Cameron admitted, "Why am I in the hospital, what is wrong with me?"

"You have a concussion," Rosalina revealed.

"Oh," Cameron replied.

"Cameron what was the last thing you remember before the accident?" Daisy asked. Cameron put his fingers on his chin and thought.

"Hm, well I remember coming home and my dad yelled at me about something. I forgot about what though," Cameron admitted.

"Oh Cameron that reminds me," Rosalina walked out of the room and come back in a few seconds later. Rosalina had brought in some balloons, a teddy bear, and a card.

"Since today is your birthday and you aren't feeling so well we all chipped in and got you something," Rosalina remarked with a smile.

"Today's my birthday?" Cameron asked, "I guess I forgot. Thanks guys this means the world to me," Cameron then grabbed the bear and hugged it tightly while laughing.

Marshall was smiling but was interrupted by his cell phone. "I'll be right back," Marshall announced and then he left the room to go to the bathroom and to no be by all the medical equipment. Marshall entered the bathroom next door and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Marshall greeted while looking at the soap.

"Marshall hi, listen. When you get home can you please be very nice and understanding to Luigi please?" Sterling asked over the phone.

"Sure I guess why?" Marshall questioned.

"Luigi is really depressed right now and he tried to commit suicide today," Sterling revealed.

"He what?" Marshall snapped. "Gosh, this is my entire fault. Everything today is my fault. Speaking of which Cameron is okay but they said that they will release him Wednesday for at home recovery."

"Alright Marshall, come home as soon as possible." Sterling advised. Marshall said alright and then he hung up. Marshall walked back into the hospital room that his friends were in and Peach turned to him.

"Visiting Hours are over we have to go," Peach informed.

"You can only spend the night if you're 18 or older," Daisy revealed.

"Well, I can't stay because some things are going on at my house, I'm sorry Cameron." Marshall apologized.

"It's alright," Cameron confirmed. Marshall dug into his pocket and brought out Cameron's phone and placed it on the bedside. Marshall placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder while smiling and then left.

Cameron sighed while looking down and curled up in his bed along with his teddy bear.

"So what is that family emergency you have Marshall?" Daisy asked while curling up next to her boyfriend in the back seat of Peach's car.

"Luigi tried to kill himself unfortunately," Marshall admitted. All three girls said what simultaneously.

"Why would Luigi do such a thing?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Daisy why would Luigi do such a thing?" Rosalina asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy questioned a bit louder.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean by that DAISY!" Rosalina hollered while turning around and looking at Daisy.

"Are you implying that Luigi did that because of me?" Daisy questioned.

"No duh," Rosalina snapped.

"Rosalina you're so jealous, the only reason why you're getting mad at me is because Luigi likes me and not you," Daisy put in.

"You wish, at least my boyfriend likes me," Rosalina snapped.

"Whatever, for you information Marshall does like me. On the other hand you're just dating Cameron for just something to do. We all know that you just want to date both of the twins," Daisy screamed.

"At least I'm not always whoring myself around. Considering the fact that you're an ugly fat stinking whore!" Rosalina yelled.

"You know what? Peach could you please stop the car?" Daisy asked. Peach stopped the car on the side of the road and watching was cars zoomed past her. Peach turned around and looked at Daisy as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Peach mumbled to herself. Peach stepped out of the car slowly and slammed the door then rushed over to where Daisy was outside about to walk away. "Daisy what are you doing?" Peach asked. Marshall got out of the car as well and stood next to Daisy.

"Just get back in the car," Rosalina yelled at Daisy over the car horns and engines on the streets around them.

"Shut up, just shut up," Daisy hollered back.

"Daisy don't go, you could get yourself killed if you walk in the street like that," Marshall warned.

"I'M GOING!" Daisy hollered over the noise and then continued walking in the opposite direction away from the car.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Marshall shrilled loudly. Marshall ran up behind Daisy and hugged her while the two walked away.

"Idiots," Rosalina mumbled while getting back in the car.

"Rose!" Peach yelled when the two were back in the car.

"Yes?" Rosalina asked while turning around.

"How could you call Daisy that?" Peach accused.

"She deserved it anyways," Rosalina mumbled.

"It still was horrible," Peach admitted and then started her car up again to catch up with Daisy and Marshall, "Are you sure that you two want to walk home?" Peach asked.

Marshall wrapped his arm around Daisy's waist holding her tighter. "Yeah I suppose," Marshall hypothesized. Daisy refused to look at Rosalina. Peach rolled up Rosalina's window and then pulled ahead of the two.

"Marshall do you want to break up with me?" Daisy asked while shivering under her coat. April nights are cold.

"Of course not," Marshall replied, "Why would you ask?"

"Because the way I asked you was a little unfair," Daisy admitted.

"To be honest, at first I didn't' really think it was a good idea of us but I kind of like it now. I'll talk to Luigi and I'm sure he'll get over things later. Everything will work out just fine," Marshall noted. Daisy agreed and hugged Marshall.

There was a big flash of light outside. Afterwards came a rumbling sound. Thunder and Lightning...

**I updated 3 chapters this whole weekend. I feel lonely… anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and review please thanks.**


	14. The Situation

**To all of the reviewers out there I would like to say thank you. Those reviews I get really make me happy. Gives me so called "inspiration". Also yes I did make a reference with the title.**

**Chapter 14: The Situation**

"Psst," Mr.L whispered to Chandler who was right next to his desk invisible. Chandler looked up at Mr.L even though she wasn't seen. "What is 12 times 12?" Mr.L asked.

"Figure it out," Chandler replied. Mr.L placed his elbow on the table and turned around.

"Rosalina what's 12 times 12?" Mr.L asked.

"Figure it out!" Rosalina snapped.

"Gosh your mean, no wonder you have a boyfriend, he probably was afraid of getting killed if he rejected you," Mr.L remarked. Mr.L turned around and continued his work skipping over the hard ones. Once math class was over, Mr.L followed Rosalina to her locker. Rosalina tried to open it but when she did Mr.L stepped in front on her to prevent her from opening it.

"Could you move please? I'm being nice," Rosalina warned.

"I will but only if you let me tell you something very important," Mr.L stated, Rosalina nodded then in response. "I was talking with a friend of mine and I walked by Luigi's locker and I heard him say some things about you. He said things like he can't believe you like him. He says that he would never go out with an ugly fag like you. He also said that you look like you're a tranny and he said that he would date a rock before he would even go out on a date with you." Mr.L explained to Rosalina.

Rosalina looked down and wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I also heard him say a lot of others things about you. Like you're the worst excuse for a girl and he couldn't believe that Cameron is even going out with you. He said he is just pretending to even be your friend and he hates your guts in reality," Mr.L informed, "That's what I heard,"

Rosalina put her hands over her eyes and started to sob silently. Mr.L hugged Rosalina tightly "He's a jerk I know," Mr.L comforted.

"Thank you for telling me though, you're a great friend." Rosalina admitted.

Mr.L put his hands around Rosalina's waist and hugged her again. "No problem," Mr.L stepped out of the way so Rosalina could get into her locker and she put her books in and got out her lunch.

"What to seat by me at lunch?" Mr.L asked.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Chandler screamed while running down the hallway after Mr.L with Maria flying behind her. Chandler stopped and Maria landed on her shoulder.

"Who are you? You look pretty young for a high-school student," Rosalina remarked.

"I'm ten and Luigi is babysitting me until I'm older like you because the count hire-," Mr.L then ran up to Chandler and covered her mouth.

"Who is the Count?" Rosalina questioned.

"The Count, oh Chandler just calls math class the count. Silly little girl she is," Mr.L chuckled. Rosalina let out a giggle as well and walked to the cafeteria with Mr.L

"Can you buy me something to eat?" Chandler asked sweetly.

"Ask me later," Mr.L snapped.

"Meanie," Chandler mumbled. Rosalina walked ahead of the two as Mr.L annoyingly walked and Chandler gracefully skipped.

The trio walked into the cafeteria and when they were in halfway Rosalina was stopped.

"Hey Rosalina," Luigi greeted sweetly while waving.

"Go to hell," Rosalina growled while walking away. Luigi sighed and sat back down in the seat. Daisy of course was sitting at the same table and she stood on her chair and saw Rosalina, Mr.L, and Chandler where settling down at a table.

"SHE IS MAKING FRIENDZIES WITH THE ENEMY!" Daisy yelled.

Alec who was also sitting at the table stood up. "Rosalina has a daughter? She looked quite skinny yesterday," Donte let out a soft chuckle and poked at his food.

"I wonder why she told me to go to hell," Luigi asked himself out-loud. Daisy put a hand on Luigi's shoulder and let out a weak smile.

At that moment Luigi wanted to knock Daisy out of her chair and make her land on the floor making her experience pain all over. He didn't however, Luigi just glared at her. There was a high-pitched scream from the table Rosalina was sitting at and then came a little girl who ran to their table and jumped on it.

"HE THREATENED TO KILL ME, HE THREATENED TO KILL ME!" Chandler yelled while hopping all over the table and then when she stomped on Mario's food he slid away from the table.

"I DID NOT!" Mr.L yelled back while placing his hands on his hips. When Mr.L reached for Chandler she kicked him in the nose. When Mr.L looked back at Chandler she jumped in Peach's lap and cuddled up next to her.

"Mr.L, now why did you try to hurt her?" Peach accused.

"I didn't!" Mr.L denied.

"Yes you did, when you and Dimentio where talking about the plan to ruin Luigi's life I-," Mr.L then covered Chandler's mouth to stop her from talking.

"What do you mean plan about ruining Luigi's life?" Daisy asked.

"The plan how Mr.L was supposed to kill-," Mr.L then picked Chandler up and stuck an apple right in her mouth that he had. Chandler took a bite of that apple and then threw it out the floor.

"Oh yeah, and Daisy I think you should check to see if you blinds are closed when you get dressed. Mr.L here should clarify that," Chandler responds with a smile.

Mr.L sat Chandler down quickly and then ran out of the cafeteria screaming. "So easy," Chandler replied while sitting down in an empty seat and sipping some Orange Juice.

* * *

><p>Daisy sat in her fourth hour writing on a paper. Unfortunately, she made a mistake so she erased it and swiped the crumbs from the eraser away. When Daisy did that, she made her paper fall on the floor in-between her and Mario's friend Donte. When Daisy reached for the piece of paper Donte bent over to get his pencil sharpener on the floor. When Daisy's hand was by Donte she accidently moved her hand quickly getting it stuck on Donte's mouth.<p>

"Uh Donte, do you mind letting go of my finger?" Daisy questioned while pulled her ring finger. Daisy then pulled her finger as hard as possible making Donte fly off his seat into the aisle.

"I think something on your finger is stuck to my teeth," Donte informed. Daisy pulled her ring finger towards herself again making Donte get yanked closer to her. Mario looked up from his paper and looked at Donte.

"Is there a problem back there?' Their teacher named Mrs. Umin asked.

"No not at all," Daisy responded and then she pulled on her finger harder making her fall out of her seat and Donte falling over and landing on top of her. "My ring is stuck to your braces," Daisy replied about to pull again.

"If you pull on that ring one more time I will back hand you," Donte threated while growling. Daisy stood up with Donte by her. Daisy had her ring finger in Donte's mouth and he had his mouth wide open.

"Daisy you should slip it off," Mario recommended. Daisy tried pushing the ring back on Donte's braces but there was no use. The ring was stuck on Daisy's finger.

"Mrs. Umin, its stuck," Daisy classified. Daisy just sighed and just stood there.

"Daisy since you two are basically stuck together I think that you should just wait out the rest of the day okay?" Mrs. Umin suggested.

Both Daisy and Donte nodded simultaneously. Daisy walked back to her seat on the right while Donte moved to the left towards his seat. Donte flung back towards Daisy and curled up on the while holding his jaw in pain. Afterwards, Daisy sat in her seat and Donte pulled up his chair next to hers so they could sit next to each other.

After ten uncomfortable minutes in class the bell finally rang and people were already leaving. "Ok how did this happen?" Mario asked Donte and Daisy when they were finally in the hallway.

"I don't even know, well Donte and I have to go to gym," Daisy explained.

"No way, we are going to go to my class, I'm not going to gym." Donte denied.

"Well, that is the only class I have with my boyfriend so we have to," Daisy remarked.

"Ok I'm thinking of a number, say one between one and ten." Mario decided.

Daisy: 3

Donte: 10

"Donte got it I was thinking 27," Mario explained.

"You said between one and ten," Daisy clarified.

"Yes I said you had to guess one between one and ten. I could pick any number I want," Mario revealed.

"Please Donte?" Daisy begged.

"You have to buy me whatever I want whenever I want for 2 days starting tomorrow got it?" Donte asked. Daisy mumbled fine whatever and walked to the girls' locker room. The duo walked down a long hallway until they reached the entrance to the locker. Donte then stopped Daisy.

"Whoa I can't go in there, I'll lose my dignity." Donte admitted.

"That may not be the only thing you'll lose if you go in there." Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Donte responded. Daisy then walked forward causing Donte to follow. When Daisy entered a lot of girls turned their heads wondering why a boy was in here.

"Donte didn't you read the sign? Girls' Locker room," Peach chuckled. Daisy pointed to her hand stuck in Donte's mouth.

"I'll just tell Mr. Taylor about this and he'll let me sit out," Daisy explained.

"Can't," Pauline replied while walking over to Daisy with shirt on partly. Peach pulled Pauline's shirt down and smiled at her. "Hey I know you; you're the girl that was holding my ex-boyfriend Mario,"

"Mario is your ex-boyfriend? Well, he is my current boyfriend." Peach admitted.

"Lucky, anyways like I was saying Mr. Taylor isn't here today so we have a sub and its Mr. Anderson and he is so harsh. I doubt if he will let you sit out," Pauline explained. Daisy took her left hand and slapped or forehead; that of which was the same hand that was in Donte's mouth and Donte got pulled towards. Daisy walked towards her locker along with Donte.

Daisy opened it and pulled out a pair of shorts put since she couldn't wear the t-shirt she just put it back it. "What do you think you're doing?" Donte snapped but his speech was kind of muffled because Daisy's hand was in his mouth.

"I'm changing pants what does it look like?" Daisy asked rhetorically.

"But I don't want to watch," Donte admitted. Daisy took her jeans off and threw it in her locker.

"Donte you have to help me with this," Daisy remarked. Donte sighed and bent down helping Daisy step into her shorts and then pull them up. Donte shivered afterwards.

This time, Donte walked in front of Daisy to gymnasium. Once to two got in they saw people walking and usually when she walked in Mr.L would try to hug her or something, but this time Mr.L was just walking around talking to Rosalina. What was the chemistry between Rosalina and Mr.L about?

"So where's your boyfriend?" Donte casually asked while walking along with Daisy.

"I'm not sure, he is probably on the phone talking or texting," Daisy guessed. Donte shrugged the conversation off and stopped talking. Soon Mr.L and Rosalina walked by Daisy. Mr.L didn't even look at Daisy. This surprised her.

"Mr.L!" Daisy called. Mr.L turned around from Rosalina and walked back to her. Rosalina folded her arms and followed. "Why didn't you speak to me?" Daisy questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I decided to TUNE YOU OUT because you don't respect the fact that I like you and you treat almost everyone like crap. So basically you're an assbag, assbag, but you're still amazingly hot so I still would die to go on a date with you. On the other hand I happen to like someone else, so technically I'm am interested in you no longer," Mr.L explained.

"I don't treat everyone like crap I have no idea what you're talking about," Daisy snapped.

"Yes you do, look how you made dumbass feel?" Mr.L responded while pointed to Luigi across the gym sitting in a corner not talking to anybody.

"I apologized," Daisy claimed.

"Like that would help, you hurt him. Did you know that you where is first good relationship? He only had one before and it was this girl named Bridget and she just liked him because she just wanted to date Mario?" Mr.L revealed.

"How do you know so much about Luigi?" Daisy questioned.

"Because they are blood stupid," Chandler answered while stepping from behind Mr.L and looking at Donte.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Donte asked.

"Not you stupid, she stupid, stupid." Chandler remarked. When Chandler said stupid Mario had walked by at that moment and heard the word stupid.

"What did I do?" Mario questioned loudly and then walked away angered.

Donte rolled his eyes and looked at Maria. She was walking around on the ground acting like a normal canary.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened to you two," Rosalina remarked.

"Just leave me alone Rosa," Daisy snapped and then walked away with Donte. Mr.L and Rosalina shrugged off what just happened and they continued walking together.

"So when you said you like someone else, who was that someone else?" Rosalina asked spiking up a conversation.

"Just a girl, we have 2 classes together." Mr.L admitted.

"Do I know her?" Rosalina questioned.

"Yea, it's you." Mr.L revealed. Rosalina raised her eyebrow not sure what to say.

"Don't laugh I know it's silly, but I'm a guy I don't have a little school girl crush anyways. Gosh, so retarded." Mr.L snapped. Mario then walked by them once more and heard the word retarded.

"Why are people so mean to me today?" Mario asked himself and then walked away angered. Rosalina folded her arms and suspiciously tapped her foot.

"Just kiss me!" Mr.L snapped and then pushed Rosalina on a nearby wall and kissed her. Rosalina stood there for the first few seconds going along with it, but soon after 10 seconds Rosalina pushed Mr.L away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalina snapped.

"I was kissing you, now let us continue honey," Mr.L proposed and then grabbed Rosalina around the waist once more.

"No, my boyfriend is in the hospital." Rosalina admitted.

"You have a boyfriend? Whoa I had no idea." Mr.L remarked.

"Yes you do, you cut part of his hair off." Rosalina reminded. Mr.L whistled and walked off in a different direction. But Rosalina didn't notice that Mr.L had gotten ahold of Rosalina's phone. Mr.L ran out of the gym and into the hallway and focused on Rosalina's phone. Mr.L went to messaging and then to Cameron's name. Mr.L sent a text to Cameron saying:

"I dont like you allrite, u con goo frolick in the son or watevver I cold cur lezz. Just stay the hell out of my lef and I hupe ur pairents kill you. (If Mr.L had used proper grammar this is what it would've said**: I don't like you alright, you can go frolic in the sun or whatever I could care less. Just stay the hell out of my life and I hope your parents kill you**)

P.S: U dont haz it

Mr.L sent the text feeling no remorse.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat down on the couch just getting home from the hospital on a Wednesday afternoon. "So Cameron how are you feeling?" Iris asked while sitting beside him.<p>

"I feel kind of lightheaded. A little weak as well; at least the headache is gone." Cameron replied.

"That's just wonderful; well once Sterling gets back with your medication you can take it and I'm sure you'll feel much better," Iris suggested. Cameron let out a weak smile but was interrupted by his phone vibrating. Cameron sat back but reached out to get it. Not being able to touch it though. Iris sat up and retrieved Cameron's phone for him and placed it in the palm of his hand kindly. Cameron smiled one of his cute smiles that everyone just loved.

Cameron looked at his phone and read what it said after pressing a button. Iris show his face feel. "Is something the matter Cameron?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, if you just heard that crack. That was my heart breaking." Cameron whimpered. Cameron handed Iris is phone and she read what it said.

"That's just a darn shame. That is very rude." Iris responded. Cameron slowly nodded and then rubbed his temples.

"Headaches back," Cameron revealed. Cameron continued to rub his temple until Marshall walked in the door.

"Hey Cameron your back, how are you feeling?" Marshall asked happily.

"Like a raccoon that just experienced road kill," Cameron mumbled.

"Great to hear," Marshall replied joyfully. Marshall walked up to Cameron a dropped a pile of books in his arms making him fall to the ground. "My bad," Marshall remarked. Cameron stood up and shoved the rest of the books to the side as Iris left the room to let the boys talk.

Cameron took out his phone and sawed the text message he received from "Rosalina". Marshall grabbed the phone and read it.

"That's a poorly written text," Marshall observed.

"I thought girls were smart too. Gosh I can't believe Rosalina broke up with me in a poorly written text." Cameron rambled.

"I'm pretty sure there is a reason behind this," Marshall replied. "My brothers are sure to be here soon, so I'll ask them to bring Rosalina over alright?" Marshall agreed and before he responded he pulled out his phone and began to text Mario immediately.

"Marshall I'm not sure about this," Cameron responded nervously.

"Don't be a coward." Marshall advised. Marshall softly patted Cameron on the back and then leaped out of the room.

"Marshall wait-," Cameron called but was interrupted by the door opening and Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina were standing there.

"Hey Cameron I see you're feeling better," Rosalina greeted while walking up to Cameron and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh sure, one moment you want me out of your life and the next you're all lovey dovey," Cameron snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalina questioned. Cameron pulled out his phone with the text on it and showed it to Rosalina.

"How dare you break up with me with such a poorly written text? If there is something you don't like about me just say it to my face alright?" Cameron snapped.

Rosalina took the phone from Cameron's hand and read it over and then saw the sender's name. "I did not send this," Rosalina admitted.

"Then how was that sent to me? Please don't lie to me." Cameron questioned while tapping his foot. Rosalina observed the time and date that text was sent and then she handed Cameron's phone back.

"During that time I was in gym I'll show you I didn't send it." Rosalina explained. Rosalina put her hand in her pocket and realized nothing was there. Rosalina then searched every single pocket of hers and found no phone.

"I wore the same pants to gym. I don't know what happened to my phone," Rosalina said out loud.

"I wish I could help Rosalina," Luigi put it.

"Luigi just shut up okay? You little bastard." Rosalina snapped. Luigi's eyes became watery and then he ran out of the house while crying.

"Why'd you say that to him for?" Mario asked.

"Because Mr.L told me the mean things Luigi said about me," Rosalina explained.

"And you believe Mr.L because?" Mario went on. Rosalina stayed silent and tapped her foot.

"I don't know," Rosalina answered quietly. Mario sighed and then left the house to find Luigi.

"If we may please continue this conversation, did you send the text Rosalina? Cameron asked.

"I didn't, I think that someone took my phone but I don't remember who could've taken it." Rosalina responded.

"Oh, Rosalina I would like to apologize for accusing you of doing that. I just jumped to conclusions that is all," Cameron admitted. Rosalina smiled and hugged Cameron tightly.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Donte, Daisy hold still." Lily snapped while standing in front of the two in Donte's living room.

"I just got off the phone with Donte's dentist; he said that he can't see the two until tomorrow." Donte's mother named Charity said.

"Well we are going to have to sleep sooner or later, and I'm not sleeping with him." Daisy stated.

"Ouch," Donte sighed while holding his heart.

"That's it I'm tired of this," Daisy growled, Daisy yanked her hand so hard it made Donte swing to the other side of Daisy but the ring with still stuck.

Donte started crying because of how much pain he was in. "Daisy don't do that you could hurt him," Lily informed.

"Too late," Donte sobbed.

"Sorry," Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"You guys are just going to have to work it out alright?" Charity informed.

"Alright but first I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" Daisy yelled. Without Donte getting a warning Daisy jumped up and flied out the door with Donte getting dragged behind.

**Friday Morning…**

Mario sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of him and milk in a glass next to it. Iris had her head stuck in the refrigerator while Sterling had already left. Luigi was sitting on the table crying and Marshall was doing last minute homework at the table. Cameron came downstairs with this being the first day that he could go back to school.

"Good morning Cameron," Iris happily greeted while handing him a coffee mug.

"Morning," Cameron sleepily responded while rubbing his eye. Cameron walked over to the coffee maker and pulled out the coffee pot. Cameron set his mug right next to Mario and he began to pour the coffee…into Mario's cereal bowl. Cameron kept pouring not realizing what he was doing and when he was down he placed the coffee pot back in the coffee maker, and grabbed Mario's cereal bowl while eating it and walking away.

"There goes my breakfast," Mario sighed while getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Luigi why are you crying again?" Marshall asked trying to get his mind off of what just happened.

"Just go away," Luigi sobbed into his hands.

"Luigi I was thinking, why don't you think about going to talk to your school counselor about your emotional problems?" Iris suggested.

"Marshall is my problem," Luigi yelled while standing up.

"Me? I'm not your problem. Why don't you grow a pair and stop acting like a baby!" Marshall snapped back.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so miserable if you didn't steal my girlfriend away from me," Luigi hollered.

"I didn't steal Daisy away from you. She wanted me, more than anyone would want you!" Marshall yelled.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" Luigi growled.

"Why don't you, because apparently nobody even likes you. Peach now hates you, Rosalina wants you dead, Mr.L wanted you dead from the start, Daisy doesn't even care if you survive or not, and I personally don't care if you keep acting like the way you do. The only reason Mario says he likes you is because you're his twin and I highly doubt that he would be sad if something happened to you!" Marshall screamed.

Mario walked into the room just long enough to hear everything Marshall had said. "That's not true," Mario defended. Luigi started tearing up once again and started shacking.

"WELL THEN YOUR WISH JUST MIGHT COME TRUE!" Luigi hollered at Marshall and then stormed out of the kitchen while crying his eyes out.

"What did you say that for?" Mario growled at Marshall and then followed Luigi. Cameron had left the room for quite a while ago and he was already headed for the door. "COME ON GUYS BEFORE WE'RE LATE FOR JURY DUTY!" Cameron yelled while walking out the front door.

"Are you sure he is ready to go back to school?" Marshall asked his mother. Iris just shrugged it off and walked out the room with a bottle of Orange Juice.

**So a lot has happened in this chapter. Just so you guys know, i only own Cameron, don't worry Caramel will show up soon, Marshall, Chandler, Maria, Charity, Donte, and Alec. i don't own anyone else besides them. **


	15. Close Enough To the Edge

**So Apparently I realized that I'm basically confusing myself with all of my thoughts. In-between my daily life and my writing I'm basically thinking about something or daydreaming 24/7. You may say well way don't you just keep a notebook. But I have tried that. Unfortunately it didn't work out too well. Let's just say certain people shouldn't get ahold of such information *anime tear*. Okay I'm getting off topic. Okay so umm I'm not sure how long this story is going to continue but I know for a fact that it is longer and better then my first high school story. But if you don't believe me or disagree, check that other one out thanks.**

**I only own, Donte, Alec, Cameron, Marshall, Caramel, Chandler, and Maria. Did I forget anyone? **

**Chapter 15: Close Enough To the Edge**

Mario, Marshall, and Cameron all were sitting down on the sofa eating popcorn and watching a horror film. "This movie is messing with the human brain," Cameron replied. All boys screamed at once and then hugged each other after a scary part.

"Why do the hot ones die first," Mario whined while covering his eyes.

"She shouldn't have taken the dare. If I was her, I wouldn't have ever stayed in that haunted house even for 2 hundred dollars." Marshall informed.

Cameron uncovered his eyes for a moment while looking out. "That other girl is going to get infected," Cameron warned.

Iris came into the room and turned off the television so everyone was in the dark. "Oh no it's happening!" Mario whined.

"First the lights go off," Marshall began.

"Then, we will become the infected human to come and infect you with the disease." Cameron informed.

"Then you will be the blood sucking, human-man slaughterer who shall Quarantine the entire world," Mario finished. Iris then flicked on the lamp by them and the three boys screamed and hugged each other once more.

"I swear you guys need to stop watching these horror films." Iris warned.

"But the girls are so pretty," Marshall revealed.

"But all three of you guys have girlfriends?" Iris began.

"It's not like we like them." Marshall chuckled and then got a stare from Mario and Cameron, "Right?" Marshall asked. "I didn't say that,"

"Moving on, I would like to make an announcement. On Sunday, two days from now, you guys while be going to dinner party by your father's parent's." Iris explained.

"Wait aren't they rich?" Mario questioned.

"They better not be, last Christmas they gave me a book," Marshall snapped.

"Well they are, the only reason why I'm telling you guys like this is because Cameron is going also and I don't want the Peanut Gallery causing any trouble," Iris warned.

"If you didn't know, trouble is my middle name," Marshall responded.

"I thought it was Cody," Cameron answered. Marshall looked over and awkwardly stared at Cameron, "Sorry I had to say that,"

"Like I was saying, your grandmother hates me and tries to break up your father and I so I really want you boys to make a good impression." Iris informed.

"If you want us to make a good impression why can't we just talk via. video chat?" Mario suggested.

"You grandma probably thinks the internet is a friend of yours. But since she is rich probably not; so because your grandmother looks down to me and because she only likes Mario, we need to make a very good impression. So if you brain is telling you guys to do something DON'T DO IT!" Iris explained.

Cameron then raised his hand. "What can I wear then? I don't have any fancy stuff like suits and stuff and like."

"The boys will take care of that. So please clear your schedules and look nice for the occasion," Iris informed and then walked out of the family room with a twirl.

"I wonder if she will get me a phone." Mario asked himself.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack, I'm sleepy. I'm just going to go to my room and text my girlfriend." Marshall announced while walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't. We are leaving TONIGHT so go pack Marshall," Iris informed.

"I don't want to leave tonight," Marshall spat.

"Marshall just deal with it please, now your father is helping Luigi pack so you three go pack for three days alright?" Iris directed.

"Is your mother going to like me?" Cameron asked when it was just himself and Iris downstairs.

"Well, it's the boys' fathers' mother so considering her personality and she hates most of the offspring I had, then no she might not take any liking towards you." Iris informed. Cameron sighed and went upstairs.

It happened to be around 10 o'clock and instead of Marshall relaxing in his room and watching a movie or something; he had to pack for a trip he didn't even want to go on. Even worse, he was told at last minute.

**Marshall POV **(Omg, I have POV in this story)

"I don't exactly know why my parent's expect me to see such a woman that I don't even like. She acts like she is ten times better than us…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a banging noise. At first I thought it was my door but I realized it wasn't my door when I got up and opened it. I scurried over to my window and opened it. Before I had a reaction my girlfriend jumped from a nearby tree branch.

I was just surprised Daisy was here. I'm happy that she was here. I leaned in close to Daisy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She loved that of course; Daisy loved when I was merely an inch away from her. No one reacted that way towards me.

"So Marshall, I was sitting in my bed thinking about you and I wanted to know what your middle name was?" Daisy revealed.

I cocked my head and stared at that beautiful girl in disbelief. "You walked I don't know how many blocks just to ask what my middle name was?"

"Yep," Daisy answered. Daisy took a step close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I loved when she did that, no wonder Luigi kept giggling when he thought of Daisy. Thinking of Luigi and Daisy together makes me feel guilty; so guilty.

"It's Cody just so you know," I told Daisy. Daisy lifted her head and looked at me directly.

"Cody? That's a really cute name," Daisy recognized. Daisy smiled and was interrupted by the door opening. Without a knock even.

**Normal POV**

Luigi had poked his head in the bedroom door and his face was bright red like he was blushing. "Hi Luigi," Daisy greeted. Marshall looked at Luigi and he kind of felt sorry for him. By the looks of him dad must have spoken to him.

"H-H-H-Hello Daisy," Luigi stuttered while looking down at his feet, "Marshall Dad wants you," Luigi replied while looking at the ground.

Luigi took a step inside of Marshall's bedroom so his older brother could exit. Daisy was about to speak but Luigi spoke before she could. "Daisy I'm sorry." Luigi mumbled under his breath, "I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry, you shouldn't be sorry. Really this is my entire fault," Daisy admitted. Luigi didn't respond and he just looked at the ground kicking an invisible object. Daisy pulled up Luigi's chin so the two were looking directly at each other. "Luigi, I want you to know this. You are the greatest friend anyone could ever have. I was an idiot for hurting you. I'll always love you," Daisy admitted.

Luigi nodded in response and then wrapped his arms around Daisy and hugged her.

"Oh look open window," Pauline informed while coming inside the house. Pauline climbed inside the house with 3 boxes of pizza on her hand.

"Do you need anything Pauline?" Luigi questioned while releasing Daisy.

"A boyfriend yes," Pauline answered. Marshall walked into the room and saw Pauline with the pizza.

"Hey, that's the pizza that we ordered 2 hours ago," Marshall stated while walking up to Pauline.

"Well you know what Marshall? You, Mario, and Luigi have been especially rude to me because you guys won't go out with me. I have tried too hard to get a hot boyfriend but all the hot guys are in one family. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Pauline hollered. Marshall was speechless. Pauline huffed and walked towards the window once more. Pauline then turned back around to Marshall and looked at him.

"Oh yeah, and there is no pizza." Pauline announced while throwing three empty pizza boxes on the floor and stomping out of the room angrily; through the window of course.

Daisy let out a small giggle at that. "Hey Donte, wasn't that-," Daisy paused and then stared at her finger that was around Marshall's waist once again.

"DONTE!" Daisy screamed out the bedroom window.

"Down here," Donte answered weakly while waving.

"I thought you guys got unstuck a couple days ago," Luigi began.

"Oh, I know, but ever since then we have been sticking together because we are such great friends," Daisy remarked.

"That isn't weird at all," Marshall stated sarcastically.

"Speaking of weird, why are you packing Marshall? Are you going someplace?" Daisy questioned while pointing to a suit case on the floor.

"We are going on a trip and I don't think that we will be back until like Sunday or something," Marshall answered.

"Aw, I'll miss you honey." Daisy stated

"Daisy, I think I need something," Donte yelled weakly on the ground outside the window.

"Like what?" Daisy hollered next to the window.

"A casket," Donte answered.

"Fine, but you're paying for it!" Daisy responded.

Marshall walked up behind Daisy and grabbed her around the waist so the two could continue speaking. Daisy turned her head towards Marshall and then turned her entire body.

Luigi decided to leave the room and find something to do instead. "Daisy we are probably going to leave like any minute now so I want you to text me later alright?" Marshall informed.

"I promise, do I get a goodbye kiss?" Daisy asked sweetly.

"Do you want one?" Marshall questioned while getting closer to Daisy and smiling.

"Nope," Daisy answered and then left for the window.

"Come here," Marshall demanded while grabbed Daisy and pulling her back. Once the two where hugging again Marshall leaned in and kissed Daisy softly while hugging her. The kiss lasted until Donte broke it.

"DAISY CAN YOU CARRY ME HOME?" Donte yelled from the ground below. Daisy sighed and then walked over to the window and lifted a leg over it.

"I'll text you baby, I love you." Daisy greeted.

"I love you more," Marshall stated and then Daisy got on the tree and made her way down. Marshall shook his head while smiling and got back to packing.

"Donte I can't pick you up," Daisy hollered from below.

"Bend your knees and get some muscle into it," Donte informed.

"What do you think I'm doing now?" Daisy asked.

"Complaining," Donte admitted. Daisy then turned around so Donte could get on her back and he did.

"Happy?" Daisy questioned.

"If you want me to be then yes," Donte answered.

"You're such a handful," Daisy mumbled.

"Shut up, you know you love me." Donte inferred.

Marshall chuckled and then continued packing. Marshall wasn't very thrilled about this little mini vacation. Once Marshall had finished packing he walked up to his door with his bag but his bedroom door flung open before he could. There stood Cameron angrily.

"MARSHALL I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Cameron yelled into Marshall's ear as loudly as possible.

"Why are you yelling?" Marshall asked.

"Why aren't you yelling?" Cameron questioned. Marshall slapped his forehead and then looked at his best friend again to see what he wanted.

"What you need is?" Marshall began.

"I'm reading this book that I found and all the words that I'm reading don't even make any sense. It has words like ighmt and almsto. It's like words but mixed up," Cameron informed, "Look" Cameron then handed the book over to Marshall and pointed to a sentence.

"_The kids almost reached their goal but something that might be impossible stopped them,_" Marshall read out of the book, "There isn't anything wrong with that sentence your just seeing things,"

"That is impossible, I'm not seeing things. I probably just need glasses or something," Cameron suggested. Marshall held his place in the book and backed up and held up eight fingers.

"Eight, six, three, nine," Cameron replied.

"Well, it's not your eyesight," Marshall concluded.

"Well then what is it?" Cameron questioned.

"You're probably freaking out over nothing. Which you do almost all the time," Marshall put in.

"I highly doubt that," Cameron chuckled. Marshall walked over to his drawer and began to look at some things and decided to pack a few more things. "You should break-up with Daisy," Cameron suggested.

"Break-up with Daisy? Why would I do that?" Marshall asked while getting off his bed.

"If you and Daisy break-up that would stop Luigi from groaning around the house all day being depressed. If you don't remember you drove him to suicide," Cameron reminded.

"That isn't true, Luigi is just crazy," Marshall informed.

"No, it's your fault." Cameron rejected while poking Marshall in the chest firmly.

"No, and this isn't even your business." Marshall informed in a louder voice.

"Well Luigi is like a brother to me so I find this my concern," Cameron replied.

"This isn't even your family, because the last I checked you have no family. " Marshall hollered.

"I don't even see why we are even friends in the first place you inconsiderate jerk," Cameron yelled back.

"Me, oh please all you do is crave for spotlight in which you don't get because of all the problems you have." Marshall screamed.

"Problems at least I can admit I have some. You think your Mr. Perfect because a lot of girls like you," Cameron growled.

"Why don't you crawl back to your dead sister," Marshall mocked. Cameron angrily growled at Marshall and then opened the door behind him to leave but then turned around to see Marshall speak again. "Oh yeah, and I should mention that you have dyslexia."

"You're the worst friend ever I hope you go to hell," Cameron yelled and then slammed Marshall's door. Cameron ran down the steps and picked up his bag from the bottom of the steps and opened the front door.

"What's wrong Cameron?" Iris asked while walking to the front door and putting a coat on.

"According to Marshall, I'm not a part of this family. I'm not a part of any for that matter," Cameron sobbed and then ran out of the house and then slammed the door afterwards.

"What happened?' Mario asked on the steps.

"I have no idea but we're about to find out. Marshall!" Iris yelled up the stairs. The two heard a door open and then it closing. Marshall came down the stairs clearly annoyed and Mario figured out that this would be a good enough time to let his younger brother role in the family come to use.

"Yes mother?" Marshall asked calmly.

"Don't be sarcastic with me. Now what did you do to Cameron?" Iris asked.

"None of your business," Marshall growled.

"You don't talk to your mother like that. She carried you for nine months and she got all fat because of you, now say you're sorry Cody," Mario remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Marshall growled.

"Marshall answer the question," Iris responded.

"Cameron was going on about things that weren't even his business so I yelled at him and he got all emotional and crap." Marshall explained.

"Well he thinks that you think he doesn't belong in this family," Iris informed. Mario purposely gasped while covering his mouth.

Marshall glared at Mario and then looked at his mother. "It's stupid, he just needs to deal with things and stop getting in other's business. Now I would really like to get this damn trip over with so can be just go?" Marshall asked.

Iris walked up to Marshall and pulled him down by his ear. "Watch your language," Iris growled. Once Iris released Marshall he stormed towards the door.

"You're such an idiot," Mario mumbled under his breath.

"One more word," Marshall growled towards Mario.

"Watch your language Mr. Prissy Pants," Mario mocked. Marshall growled and threw all his bags on the floor and stormed over to Mario who was standing on the steps. Marshall stood on the step below Mario and punched in so hard in the face he fell backwards on the steps while holding his nose.

"Marsh-," Before Iris could finish Marshall was out of the door with all his bags.

"My nose is bleeding," Mario informed.

"I'll get ice," Iris groaned and walked back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Luigi asked while coming down the stairs next to Mario.

"Marshall crunched me," Mario explained.

Luigi bent down next to Mario and held his head back while placing a tissue under his nose. "Be careful," Luigi recommended while smiling. Luigi smiled and then skipped out of the front door. Iris handed Mario a bag of ice while holding her bags.

Mario stood up slowly and then looked at his mother. "Am I supposed to see two of you?" Mario asked out-loud. Iris chuckled and then helped Mario walk out of the door while holding him.

Once the two were out Iris closed the door behind them. They saw Luigi putting things in trunk and Cameron sitting on the side closet to them in the car staring off into space. Meanwhile, Marshall was arguing with their father. "Hey hey hey, no arguing this is supposed to be happy times." Iris interrupted the two. Marshall folded his arms and looked away.

"Just get in the car," Sterling demanded and then left for the driver's seat. Iris sat in the passenger seat with Cameron behind her. Mario and Luigi were the last ones to be there with Mario behind Marshall on the left and Luigi behind Cameron on the right.

The drive was long and boring. Mostly boring; Marshall decided to brighten up the mood and video tape what was happening on his phone.

"So currently I'm with some friends of mine. Little Weeg is just sitting with his head in the clouds," Marshall announced while moving his phone towards Luigi. Marshall then moved his phone towards Mario. "Mario is being annoying as ever."

"You know you love me," Mario remarked while sticking his tongue out.

Marshall rolled his eyes while facing the camera phone towards himself. Marshall then moved it towards Cameron. "And Mr. Grumpy Pants is being grumpy," Marshall joked. Cameron growled and then snatched Marshall's phone away from him. Cameron rolled down his window all the way down and then threw Marshall's phone upward out the window.

"No more phone for you now," Cameron laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Marshall shot back. Marshall dug in Cameron's pocket and retrieved his phone. Marshall then rolled down his window as well.

"You better not," Iris and Cameron demanded simultaneously.

"You know what?" Marshall began and then threw Cameron's phone on the window without caring.

"That was my new phone," Cameron growled. Cameron then snatched Marshall's backpack from beside the two and dug in it to find a pair of expensive headphones.

"Do you know how much that cost me?" Marshall asked.

"Yep," Cameron answered and then chucked it out the window.

"Oh no," Iris mumbled while covering her eyes. Marshall then leaned over to get Cameron's music player from rest in-between them. Marshall smiled at Cameron just before he threw it down at the ground out the window.

"You did not just do that," Cameron hollered over the winds that were kicking up out the window. Cameron picked up a digital camera that was in Marshall's pocket and threw out the window.

"Hey that was mine," Luigi whined while poking his head in-between the two. Marshall dug in Cameron's bag that was by him and brought out a photo album. Marshall took out a picture of Cameron and then threw it out of the window.

Cameron growled and then took a CD player case by Marshall and opened it while looking at all the CD's. "I noticed that all the singers you like are either gay or dead," Cameron explained and then took out a CD. "Michel Easterlawerence. What kind of name is that? So gay," Cameron then took the CD and threw it out the window.

"He wasn't gay," Marshall defended.

Cameron sighed and then took out another CD. "D-Frankenwood?" Cameron then was about to threw it out the window.

"Whoa, whoa; he isn't gay, or dead." Marshall informed.

"With a name like that he should be," Cameron responded and then tossed it out the window. "What about Charles Marc?"

"Same with him," Marshall replied.

"I know but I just like doing this," Cameron remarked and then threw it out the window as well. Marshall snatched his CD case from Cameron and took out a picture of Cameron and a girl out of his photo album. "You better not throw that out the window."

Marshall smirked and then threw the picture out of the car window. "STOP THE CAR!" Cameron yelled loudly. Sterling stopped the car and Cameron jumped out of the car.

"All I asked for was a peaceful drive. Is that too much to ask?" Iris complained.

"I'll handle this," Sterling reassured and then jumped out of the car as well along with Marshall.

"Cameron what are you doing?" Marshall yelled to Cameron who was about to cross the street. Currently they were on a freeway and a lot of cars were passing every second.

"That picture you threw was important you ass," Cameron yelled and then spotted the photo floating in the wind. "THERE!" Cameron ran over to the edge of the freeway and leaned over it so he could catch the photo over the edge.

Below the freeway like bridge was so much water. There was a huge lake. Cameron grabbed the photo but as he did he lost his balance and tripped; which caused him to fall over the edge. Cameron fell forward but Marshall came behind Cameron just in time to be able to catch as least one of his feet so he didn't fall completely.

"Cameron are you okay?" Marshall yelled below.

"Do I look okay?" Cameron hollered.

"You look peaceful, "Marshall responded sarcastically.

"Can you just pull me up?" Cameron suggested. Marshall held on the Cameron who was falling over the edge and pulled on him tighter, but as much as Marshall pulled up, Cameron was yanked down by gravity. Suddenly Marshall was yanked forward by a strong gust of wind and he fell over the edge along with Cameron. Luckily Marshall gripped the railing with his right hand and held Cameron's foot with his left.

"Don't let go," Cameron reminded.

"Why would I let go?" Marshall yelled down.

"Because you're stupid enough to do that," Cameron hollered.

"I could always let go of you…" Marshall began.

"Oh no you don't want to do that," Cameron reassured. Sterling came up to Marshall and grabbed his hand tightly trying to pull him up. Marshall held on tight to Cameron's ankle but he was slipping.

"Cameron you're slipping," Marshall informed while tugging on Cameron.

"Please don't drop me," Cameron pleaded while tears forming in his eyes.

"I promise I won't, I don't want to lose you." Marshall hollered while securing his grip on Cameron.

"Marshall I love you, no homo." Cameron yelled.

"I love you too and no homo," Marshall yelled back. Cameron held on tightly to his picture and breathed heavily. Sterling finally helped pull both Marshall and Cameron up onto the freeway after a while and once the boys were on the ground fully they breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least we were men and we didn't cry," Cameron informed. Cameron looked at Marshall and the two busted into tears while hugging each other.

**That was interesting. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. **


	16. Highly Expensive Night for a Teen Season

**Well sorry to say this but this story will end sometime soon. You will have to look out for that. Also I would like to say thank you again to all of those who like this story. It makes me so proud. Sorry I know it's a long title. So I was looking at something that I received from a library and that started me thinking out different languages and I been listening to others too. So basically that's how I thought of this chapter. **

**Chapter 16: Highly Expensive Night for a Teen Season**

Cameron sat back on the car clutching the photo in his hands. Marshall then sat in seat that he was in before. Once Sterling had gotten back into the car, both parents turned around to look at the two boys. Mario and Luigi then poked their hands in-between them. Iris was about to yell but Mario beat her to it.

"How dare you boys go out there and risk your lives? You could have gotten killed. You boys are so lucky right now that you guys are safe and sound. What in the world were you two thinking? Cam and Marsh, uhh you two are in so much trouble." Mario lectured.

"Mario I can handle this, how dare you boys go out there and risk your lives? You could have gotten killed. You boys are so lucky right now that you guys are safe and sound. What in the world were you two thinking? Cameron and Marshall, uhh you two are in so much trouble." Iris repeated.

"I'm so very sorry but Marshall threw out the window the only picture I have of my sister and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have this one. My parents burnt up all the rest. I stole this one from them," Cameron explained.

"I understand Cameron but that was very risky," Iris informed.

"We know, we are so sorry mom. Cameron I also owe you an apology." Marshall replied.

"I accept and I owe you one as well," Cameron remarked. The two friends shook hands and sat in the car. Iris was on the phone during that time but she soon got off.

"Apparently your mother doesn't want us here she said and I quote 'I don't like you'. " Iris said.

"Yes finally, now I can text my girl-," Marshall paused as he reached in his pocket and then stared out the window. "Luigi may I borrow your phone to talk to Daisy?" Marshall asked.

"Dille che io amo moltissimo," Luigi spoke.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Perche?" Marshall questioned.

"Because I love her," Luigi answered.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that Luigi," Marshall revealed.

"Ho amato il suo primo si potrebbero semplicemente dirle come mi sento?" Luigi begged.

"If you didn't notice that is my girlfriend, so could you please stop with the I love you crap?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall I seriously hate you right now, I have no idea what Daisy and Cameron even like about you." Luigi hollered back.

"The only reason why you don't like me is because Daisy likes me and not you," Marshall remarked.

"Marshall non sei come amava come pensi di essere. Tu mi vuoi morto? Beh, io voglioanche questo. Basta andare al diavolo voi ass wipe-," Luigi yelled in a higher voice.

"LUIGI!" Sterling yelled loudly. Iris said the same thing in a weaker tune, Mario just gasped.

"What did I miss?" Cameron questioned. Mario leaned up to Cameron and whispered what Luigi said in his ear. "Oh that's bad,"

"This is exactly why Daisy doesn't like you," Marshall responded.

"I want to die," Luigi cried as he laid his head in Mario's lap. Mario rubbed Luigi's head and glared at Marshall.

"What?" Cameron asked once again.

"Marshall se muoio, sis ta andando giu con me." Luigi growled.

"Sorry, I'm kind of lost. I don't speak Spanish." Cameron admitted with his hands up.

"It's Italian." Marshall admitted. "How could you not know? You look more Italian then I do."

"Polish not Italian," Cameron corrected, "Just because I'm tan doesn't mean I'm Italian this is natural. Just because your skin is a tannish color doesn't mean you're Italian."

"Take Donte for example, he isn't Italian at all. At first he didn't even know Italian was a language." Mario put it.

"If you look at Marshall you probably wouldn't be able to tell if he was Italian, now Mario and Luigi yes." Iris informed.

"Then your Hispanic?" Luigi asked while sitting up.

"Donte is Hispanic," Mario cut in.

"I have no idea," Cameron revealed.

"What were we talking about again?" Mario asked. Sterling started up the car and they were on their way back home.

"I was about to kill Luigi for calling me an asswipe," Marshall growled.

"You said Luigi called Marshall a douchebag?" Cameron remarked while turning around to face Mario.

"Yeah, but I don't like to curse; if you ask me, I don't think Marshall is very buff." Mario replied while placing a head on Marshall's chest and moving it in a circle.

"Yeah I guess so," Cameron agreed as he placed a hand on Marshall's chest as well.

"He is about half, buff but he is getting there." Luigi remarked while also touching Marshall's chest.

"Can you guys stop touching me? This feels very weird," Marshall stated.

"In a good way or bad?" Mario questioned. Marshall rolled his eyes and swatted the boys away.

"Why did we decide to have three boys?" Iris asked herself out-loud.

"Why did we decide to have children at all?" Sterling corrected.

"Love you too Mom," Marshall greeted happily.

"So Marshall, prom is coming up. Who are you going with?" Cameron asked while leaning close to Marshall and raising his eyebrows twice.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Marshall replied while picking up a magazine off the floor and opening it up to read. Cameron took the magazine and threw it behind him hitting Luigi in the face.

"If you don't go to prom then I'm telling Daisy what I found you doing." Cameron said. Mario and Luigi poked their heads in between the two seats.

"Like what?" Mario asked.

"Don't tell them Cameron," Marshall said while putting his head in his hands.

"Marshall got his hand stuck to a girl's upper chest area," Cameron replied while chuckling. Marshall then hid his face in his hands.

"LUCKY!" Both Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Marshall that is so inappropriate, how did that happen?" Iris asked without turning around.

"You see we were in shop class, we were working with wood glue and Marshall had to use the super glue because he was behind. There was this girl named Casey sitting next to Marshall and Marshall asked if he could borrow her pencil. I know because I was there. So Casey didn't hear Marshall so when Marshall placed his hand near her thinking she was handing him a pencil. Casey's delicate parts were near Marshall's hand when he moved and then Marshall stuck his hand directly there accidently. So the two became stuck and they went to the office. Marshall told me that she back handed him on the way back to the shop room when they were finally separated," Cameron fully explained in detail.

Marshall mumbled something that no one was able to hear until Iris said something. "At least it was by accident,"

"I highly doubt that," Mario whispered to Luigi. Luigi let out a soft chuckle and leaned back in the seat.

"What Marshall let me ask you, when you called me dyslexic, did you mean it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Marshall answered.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Both Cameron and Iris yelled.

"Well because you are, haven't you noticed how bad you are at reading and at math?" Marshall questioned.

"How would you know this Marshall?" Iris asked while turning.

"Well in like 3rd grade that was when Cameron and I were like hanging around each other all the time. The school Nurse called me down to the office. So she knew that I was Cameron's best friend and they gave me a note to give to you guys. You know about Cameron. I was wondering so I opened the note when I got home and it read about Cameron. So I went on the computer and typed in Dyslexia and read about it. I didn't really understand some of the stuff at the time so I kept just thinking about it. Sooner or later I finally understand exactly what it was so I kept quiet and just tried to tutor Cameron myself." Marshall explained.

"Marshall why didn't you give us the note?" Sterling questioned.

"I thought the note was about me getting in trouble again. I couldn't afford another note being sent home to my parents," Marshall informed.

"Where is the note now?" Cameron asked.

"Oh I got rid of the years ago," Marshall revealed.

"Told you I have problems," Cameron admitted while folding his arms.

"Everyone has problems." Marshall admitted, "I have a weird habit."

"Yea and I'm obsessed with certain chick flicks," Mario revealed.

"I can be a neat freak," Luigi chuckled.

"Yea, and Cameron you're a pedophile." Mario replied while laughing.

"That is the second time I've been called that," Cameron remarked, "What is a pedophile anyway?"

"How do you not know what a pedophile is?" Luigi laughed.

"Cameron a pedophile is an adult who can't help it but be sexually attracted to children who haven't hit adolescence." Iris explained.

Cameron's mouth fell wide open and his eyes grew big. "When was the first time someone called you that?" Marshall asked.

"Cameron, Rosalina, and I were talking and Rosalina has one of those little cootie catcher things. Cameron did it and it said that he was a pedophile," Mario explained.

"Cameron those things aren't even real," Marshall chuckled.

"I think they are, anyways when I'm in college I'm going to remember that," said Cameron.

"Questo e probabilmente quando ti cominciare ad agire come se fossi un pedofilo," Marshall replied and then started laughing. Mario and Luigi then began to laugh as hard as Marshall was.

"Marshall that wasn't very nice," Sterling informed.

"Wait, what did he say?" Cameron questioned.

"What you don't know won't hurt you," Luigi replied.

"I heard you say something like pedophile," Cameron mumbled under his breath.

**Next Friday…**

"I'm so upset," Luigi grumbled while pacing back and forth in front of Mario's bed.

"Luigi you better stop pacing before you socks catch on fire from all the friction," Mario advised.

"I can't help it, today my oldest brother is going to the proam with the girl I'm in love with," Luigi ranted.

"It's prom not proam," Mario corrected.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You know what I'm going to go to the prom and you're coming with me," Luigi remarked while grabbing Mario by the wrist.

"No way, since both of Peach's best friends are going to the prom I promised I would take her to the movies tonight," Mario informed. Luigi heavily sighed and pouted while sitting on Mario's bed. Luigi suddenly looked up and smiled because he had a fabulous idea.

* * *

><p>"What do you want dumbass?" Mr.L asked Luigi while leaning on his doorway.<p>

"It's quite simple. All you have to do is help me keep an eye on Daisy and when the time comes right I'll go and talk to her as you," Luigi explained, "And please stop calling me that."

"No, and what do I get out of it?" Mr.L asked.

"You may be able to kiss Daisy," Luigi reasoned.

"And Rosalina?" Mr.L began.

"Doubt it," Luigi answered.

"Uh Daisy is good enough, sure I'm in but I still don't like you," Mr.L remarked.

"I don't care meanwhile I need you to put on these blue contacts," Luigi replied while handing Mr.L a case with contacts.

"I still hate you; I still hate you," Mr.L rambled to himself while putting the contacts in his eyes and walking completely out of the house.

"L wait, we have to get along okay. And both of us are pretending to be me alright?" Luigi informed.

"Listen, 7 words are in my head that I really want to tell you. Now, if you say one more words I will say them all," Mr.L growled while turning towards Luigi. Luigi folding his arms and stomped to his car; Mr.L got in the passenger's seat while Luigi got in the driver's seat.

"So I have two suits for us to wear. This one is mine and this is yours," Luigi explained while holding the two up high. Mr.L then reached over and got the one that was in Luigi's lap and then slapped him hard. "What was that for?" Luigi whined.

"I don't know, I just wanted to do that," Mr.L replied and then put on his sunglasses.

"Where is that small girl that was with you?" Luigi asked Mr.L while starting up the car.

"Don't know; don't care," said Mr.L. Luigi just shrugged it off and continued to drive. After about 10 minutes Luigi decided to say something.

"You know this is the longest we have gone without arguing?" Luigi informed.

"Be quiet," Mr.L snapped.

"Why don't you like me?" Luigi asked.

"None of your business," Mr.L growled.

"Yes it is, and also I would like to point out that you look identical to me." Luigi responded.

"No, you look identical to me." Mr.L corrected.

"Anyways, you know you said something about you not having parents or something like that. Also I have a twin brother. What if you, Mario, and I were triplets?" Luigi wondered.

"I'd rather go to jail," Mr.L remarked. Luigi stopped the car and then got out of the car along with his suit. 5 minutes later, Mr.L got out of the car wearing his suit.

"You changed in the car?" Luigi asked Mr.L. Mr.L took off his glasses and winked at Luigi.

"Don't talk to me," Mr.L snapped and walked inside when Luigi running up behind. When the two got in there were a lot of teens around all over.

"I'm going to change, try to find Daisy and Marshall," Luigi ordered.

"I'm going to find Daisy and Marshall because I want too, not because you told me," Mr.L informed and then walked over to a different location.

Luigi ran over to a bathroom and changed quickly and placing his cloth in a bag he brought with him. Luigi ran out of the bathroom quickly and dove under the first table he saw. Luigi pushed a button on his watch and spoke into it.

"Did you find them?" Luigi whispered.

"Yes sort of," Mr.L asked and then there was chewing heard on the other side of the receiver. Luigi raised his eyebrows because he thought he heard Mr.L twice. Luigi got up from under the table and saw Mr.L dipping some Nacho chips into a huge ball of taco dip; then after that dipping another chip in a bowl of guacamole.

"What are you doing?" Luigi hollered.

"I'm eating my feelings out," Mr.L revealed and then ate another chip. Luigi took the chip from Mr.L, dipped it in the guacamole, and ate it in front of him.

"That's some good guac. Anyways stop stalling and LOOK FOR DAISY!" Luigi demanded.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Mr.L growled.

"No," Luigi mumbled under his breath. Mr.L rolled his eyes and then out of nowhere a girl crawled out from under the table.

"I have finally found you L," Chandler exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Mr.L, "Is that mint ice cream?" Chandler stared at the guacamole and took a spoon and got a huge spoonful.

"That isn't-," Luigi said to Chandler but before he could finish she stuck the spoon in her mouth and then covered it once she tasted it. Chandler held her mouth and stomach at the same time and then she puked on the floor all over Mr.L's shoes. Mr.L's mouth fell agape as he realized what was all over his shoes and pants.

"That was a rental," Luigi exclaimed.

"You got a little something there," Chandler replied in a quieter voice and she then looked up to see Mr.L continuously twitching. Chandler took a few steps back and then once she was a few feet away from Mr.L she made a break for it across the room running as fast as she could. Mr.L then chased her.

Luigi sighed at then looked across the room to find his oldest brother talking to some other boys. Daisy was nowhere to be seen. Cameron was also next to Marshall. Rosalina was by him though.

"Luigi?" said a voice. Luigi turned around and saw Daisy standing there holding something to drink. Luigi turned about and smiled. "Luigi what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"I just didn't like you being here with my brother that's all," Luigi revealed in a quiet voice.

"Luigi that's my boyfriend; don't fret about it, it's no big deal." Daisy reassured. Luigi wrapped his hands around Daisy and hugged her tightly.

"I'll always love you," Luigi whispered in Daisy's ear.

"Love you too Luigi. I have to get back to Marshall and for some reason Cameron thinks he will turn into a pedophile," Daisy chuckled. Luigi let out a soft laugh and then laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe," Luigi warned and at that the two separated. Daisy walked over to Rosalina and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Rosalina?" Daisy replied while looking at her. Rosalina looked over at Daisy with her arms still folded.

"Yes?" Rosalina responded.

"I want to apologize, I think Mr.L is right. I'm a total assbag, your also right about it being my fault that Luigi is depressed. I don't like us fighting, you're my best friend," Daisy apologized.

"I'm sorry too Daisy. I shouldn't have said those things to you. And apology accepted," Rosalina accepted and then hugged Daisy, "Hey check out your boy," Rosalina then pointed across the room to Marshall who was dancing with Cameron in the middle of the floor.

"They have such a strong bromance, it's cute." Daisy admitted and then laughed.

"Yea, if they both didn't have girlfriends then it would look like they are dating," Rosalina chuckled.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Daisy agreed.

"Did you know they share cloth?" Rosalina revealed.

"They share cloth? Like when?" Daisy asked.

"I saw them switch shoes before gym once," Rosalina informed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they dated?" Daisy stated.

"Daisy that wouldn't-," Rosalina began.

"MARSHALL AND CAMERON COME HERE!" Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs. Rosalina covered her ears as Cameron and Marshall walked towards the two.

"Yes Daisy?" Marshall asked as him and Cameron walked up to her.

"You two should date," Daisy informed while smiling. Marshall and Cameron quickly slid away from each other at the same time.

"No homo," Both Marshall and Cameron answered together.

"Daisy thinks that you to have such a strong bromance." Rosalina told the two boys.

Daisy took out her phone and pushed a couple of buttons and began to read. "Bromance: A bromance is a strong relationship between two straight male individuals whose bonds can grow so much to lead to sexual activities and sexual intercourse. When others ask if they are gay/homosexual they will usually give the answer 'no homo' as a response. They then will carry on with their daily schedules," Daisy read off her phone.

Marshall and Cameron awkwardly stared at each other for a moment. "Trust me, Cameron and I's relationship WILL DEFINITELY NOT lead to sexual activities," Marshall responded.

"There you have your answer," Rosalina informed while pointing to the two males.

"Fine," Daisy sighed and sat back down next to Rosalina. Marshall and Cameron turned back around to mingle with others.

"Just imagine what will happen when they are in college and they went out to the movies with each other," Daisy stated.

**(Don't you know how on family guy they show what a person is talking about with a different scene? Yeah this is one of those)**

Marshall and Cameron go with each other to the movies. "2 tickets for me and my guy friend," Marshall informed.

"Yeah, we aren't gay or anything." Cameron admitted.

"I'm not the person to judge," The ticket giver said while handing them the tickets.

**(Yea its over)**

Rosalina giggled at what Daisy explained. Daisy and Rosalina sat there for about 5 minutes bored to death with the silence between the two.

"Is Marshall grinding with someone?" Rosalina asked out-loud.

"If it's Cameron I couldn't care less," Daisy replied.

"No, it's a girl." Rosalina exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Daisy hollered while standing up and seeing Marshall dancing with a few other girls. Not including Cameron though. "I knew that coming to a senior proam was a waste of time," Daisy whined and then walked out of the room and out of the entire building.

"It's prom!" Rosalina corrected when Daisy was out of the room. Rosalina continued sitting and twirled her fingers a bit until Marshall walked up to her.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Daisy?" Marshall asked.

"Yea she left," Rosalina informed without looking at him.

"Alright thanks- wait what?" Marshall responded confused.

"Daisy saw you dry humping others so she got pissed off and left. I'm surprised she didn't' walk up to you, rip off your balls, and make you eat it." Rosalina revealed; Rosalina picked up her phone and looked at it for a second, "Oh and she just texted me to tell you to go have sex with your boyfriend. Then she called Cameron the bottom bitch. I don't know why she is calling Cameron that though," Rosalina explained.

"Thanks!" Marshall called as he ran out of the room. Marshall ran out of the building and turned a corner quickly and saw Daisy far ahead walking. Marshall ran up to Daisy and walked backwards right next to her.

"What do you want?" Daisy grumbled as she stomped forward.

"Talk to me, what's the matter?" Marshall questioned.

"Don't play stupid with me you know what you did," Daisy hollered.

"And that I'm sorry for, listen I get ahead of myself. I had no idea what I was thinking at the time." Marshall admitted. Marshall stopped walking and then hugged Daisy making her stop.

"I'm so sorry alright, I'll make it up to you I promise," Marshall promised.

"I suppose…" Daisy began and then was hugged by Marshall tighter. Suddenly a rain drop fell in-between them. Soon dozens feel at once. Soon a rain storm began. Daisy still hugged Marshall not caring about the rain.

"Daisy I want to talk to you also," Marshall began.

"Yes?" Daisy responded.

"Right now I can't explain how guilty I feel, but I think we should break up," Marshall suggested.

Daisy's mouth feel agape because she had no idea what was about to happen. "But Marshall-,"

"Daisy I know, I want things to be better. The only way I can make that right is to break up with you. I think you being with Luigi would be for the best." Marshall explained. Daisy sadly nodded and then started to say something.

"You know Marshall; I never knew that the last time we kissed would be the last time you know?" Daisy remarked.

"I understand," Marshall replied. Marshall leaned in close to Daisy and gave her a peck on the cheek and then a longer kiss fully on the lips. The rain was kicking up by he didn't care. Marshall stopped kissing Daisy and he picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to carry you home okay. Get out of these wet cloths and then come over to my house to talk to Luigi okay? I'll come back for Rosalina and Cameron alright?" Marshall agreed.

Marshall carried Daisy all the way to her house and let her go inside to change. Marshall then left for his two other friends.

Once Daisy got inside her house she explained what happened to her mother who was relaxing on the couch. Daisy got out of her outfit and changed into more comfortable cloth. Soon she left her house once again to go to Luigi's house. She used her car though so it was a lot easier.

Daisy walked up to Luigi's house and knocked on the door. Out came Luigi wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Luigi I just wanted to tell you that Marshall and I broke up," Daisy informed.

"And I would like to tell you how great life is," Luigi said cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I'm wonderful," Luigi replied.

"Okay well I think I should go have a nice day," Daisy noted and then walked away.

"I'll see you later Daisy, the next time I see you I might bring a little something," Luigi informed happily.

**I'm so happy I finished this, unfortunately the next chapter is the last.**

**Dille che io amo moltissimo- **Tell her I love her very much

**Perche**- What?

**Ho amato il suo primo modo potreste per favore dirle come mi sento- **I loved her first so could you please tell her how I feel

**Marshall non sei come amava come pensi di essere. Tu mi vuoi morto? Beh, io voglioanche questo. Basta andare al diavolo voi ass wipe-** Marshall you're not as loved as you think you are. You want me dead? Well I want that too. Just go to hell you asswipe.


	17. Epilogue

** This is the Last Chapter unfortunately. I would like to explain this chapter if you don't mind. Well, basically the character are like having an aftermath feeling after every happened. How they feel, some things that occurred, and some questions that you may have may have been answered. So I'll have another note at the bottom of the page. I'll see you there.**

**Epilogue**

**(Daisy's POV)**

End of the school year I see. I passed 10th grade of course. I'm kind of surprised that Eclair passed though. Considering her IQ. Well sadly both Cameron and Marshall are going to college. Marshall received a scholarship so bravo to him. According to Marshall his studying really payed off, but we all know that the others there thought he was hot. I love him so much.

Moving on, I was talking to Mr.L. He promised me that he wouldn't change himself for girls and that he would be honest. I thought things were going to work out until I saw what he was doing during lunch.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Vanessa, this is Devany." Mr.L introduced while wrapping his arm around a girl named Deveny. Mr.L then held onto Vanessa as well. "I think this relationship will work out just fine."

**End of Flashback**

For like 2 weeks Cameron has been so mad at me. I don't understand how what I called him at the proam really affected him. I mean prom... Speaking of proam, Luigi pronounces prom the same exact way. Luigi and I have been talking and he said that he might get back together with me. I still feel guilty though. I have been quite a jerk to him. Nevertheless, I still love him. I also do love Marshall. Yes I am an assbag thanks for asking. You know what? I will change my ways. I will treat Luigi like he deserves. Since it is July I was thinking of volunteering in a homeless center to give back to society.

**(Donte's POV)**

Today is such a wonderful day. I meet some cute twins recently. And don't worry. They are girls. I asked one of the girls out on a date and she said yes. So in a few I will be going on a date with a girl named Hollie...or was it Maccie? Oh of course, had to get confused with the twins. No one else could have. I have no idea why I'm the person who is always stuck in conflict. Well I have created a wonderful plan. I will go with both beautiful girls and if I say a name, whoever answers will be that girl, I know genius.

I know something that I'm not sure others know. I think that college dude that hangs with Mario and Luigi is up to something. I think his name is Cameron? Yeah, well I saw him purchase a WEDDING ring at the mall. I know he is dating that girl 2 years younger than him. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think someone is getting hitched. You know that could always be a promise ring. I'm really not sure. Speaking of relationships I have to go on a date soon. I hope that Cameron and Rosalina do get hitched though. If they have a kid they are totally giving the kid a Mexican name. No if, ands, or butts about it.

**(Chandler's POV)**

Gosh my ankle is sore. That is only because Mr.L broke it. When I was running for my life he made me trip over an innocent bystander. I used to like him; he never liked me from the start though. Although I think that he and that brunette would make a cute couple. I think her name is Lily? Sunflower? Rose? I have no idea, but I know for a fact it ISN'T Daisy. Maria even agrees.

Mr.L is grounded though. He snuck out lost night anyways. I would totally use blackmail against him, but I would rather going up to Nastasia and telling her up front anyways. L, Mr. or whatever you call him, deserves everything that he is getting.

I just remembered something. This blonde girl whose lap I was sitting in, this guy who looks similar to Luigi. His name is Martin, Micheal, or something is totally HOT. I think I LOVE him. I don't know him that much though. OH OH, I have to go make Mr.L feel guilty about what he did. Ciao.

**(Mario's POV)**

Wow, it has been quite a long year hasn't it? I think Luigi and Marshall may have finally made up. Ever since Mom made dad and all the boys go to a restaurant and have a sex talk. She even made Cameron go. In my defense I think she is a little late.

Whenever dad said something like, don't do this or wait until your married; Marshall kept whispering "too late" to Cameron. I have a feeling he has done X-rated things with certain girls. Excuse me, I really don't want to get into that topic anyways. That talk actually got me thinking. Do I want to have kids when I'm older? Who do I want to have kids with? Will I want to have sex? Those are just half the questions I have, but it's not like I'm going to ask anybody.

I should just be like Luigi and be celibate. Since Marshall already lost his v-thing that is out of the question for him. Maybe I should ask Cameron if he lost his. Or maybe I should turn gay? No, Peach wouldn't approve of that. You know what? When the time comes I'll know exactly what to do **(Which may be sooner then I think**). It really isn't that hard to wait to have sex anyways. It's not like it's a wonderful, sensational feeling i'll never forgot or some other bull-crap.

Oh and I remember something disturbing I saw. Don't you know when people blow on each other's stomachs and it makes a popping sound? Teens these days call it "motorboating?" Maybe because when you make the sound it sounds like a motorboat. Well I saw Cameron doing the exact same thing to Marshall's stomach. How should I respond to that? I have no idea. Just tell me now okay? Are they straight, gay, bi-sexual, or what?

Anyways I remember taking my shirt off in my bedroom and I think I saw someone spying on me outside of my window. That freaked me out. I think that I am scarred for life.

**(Pauline's POV)**

This summer can't get any better can it? Well yesterday I went to the "Hot Boys House" and watched Mario change cloth. That sexy boy didn't even know. Gosh he has the abs to die for. I wish I could date at least one of them. I heard around school that Marshall is good in bed. You didn't hear that from me though.

Luigi has pretty good looks but I haven't seen his figure. I ask him to take his shirt off for me but he refuses. What kind of guy does that? That is what I don't understand. Maybe I should ask Cameron out on a date. He looks very good. Yum! Speaking of yummy things I could go for a sandwich. I haven't eaten in like 2 days. You know, I have to maintain this fabulous figure I have. I must...stay...pretty. Well its Mario's fault if you think what I'm doing is ridiculous. If he wouldn't have dumped me then we wouldn't have this problem. He thinks I was cheating on him but I wasn't. I was just experimenting. I was trying to have a three-way. But Mario didn't make it.

I've heard another rumor around school. I heard that Mario's new girlfriend is an ex-whore. Again you didn't hear that from me.

**(Mr.L's POV)**

I am so ticked off that Nastasia grounded me. Oh know what? Let me guess, Nastasia just found out that I called her stupid. Nevermind, I'll just forgot about everything that just happened. So I recently walked up to Rosalina and asked her out all kindly. Then some guy who is in love with himself grabbed her around the waist and cussed me out. I should be the person that grabs her and then yells at others. That should be me. Who does that black haired bastard think he is?

On the last day of school, our teacher asked the entire class what their major would be in college and what they would be when they are an adult. I raised my hand and said I wanted to be a pornstar. Did you know that twenty year old pedophile giggled for the rest of the period. I would have rather saw her have a heart attack instead. I actually do have the type of body for that kind of profession anyways.

I think that Daisy is craving the love from me. Why is Daisy in love with Marshall and not me? I'm a package. I haven't really spoken to Marshall much have I? Speaking of Marshall that is one of the gayest names I have ever heard in my life. Maybe I should make-out with him to make him jealous. But that pedophile Cameron might get jealous instead. You know what? I'm going to tell Marshall that he got Daisy pregnant. I'm so smart.

**(Rosalina's POV)**

Dimentio just asked me if I was pregnant. Should I be upset? Well I am, for the past hour I have been screaming and squeezing my stress ball and I still am upset. Do I honestly look fat? I have totally been trying to forget about that idiot, but I just can't. I don't even know why I listen to those jerks anyways.

Before Cameron and I started dating I had forgotten that little spark you feel when your dating someone. Now that I'm with Cameron I feel really good. I told my parents about Cameron and they said they wanted to meet them. So yesterday I invited him over for dinner. Cameron would usually wear regular jeans for shorts in the summer but no. Cameron was wearing SKINNY JEANS yesterday. They probably were Marshall's.

My parents asked Cameron and I quote, "Cameron what is your major in college two years from now?" Cameron said social working and he said in a few months he would already be in college. I highly doubt if you they heard Cameron say that he wanted to be a social worker. My father asked how old Cameron was and he said 19 in April. Let me just say that my parents didn't expect me to date someone that is two years older than me.

Cameron really is a great guy inside and out. Not only does he have a great personality, but Cameron is very romantic. Last week we were in my car and we were talking and he then started to kiss me. He is such a wonderful kisser *giggle*. He also climbed on top of me. I totally loved that.

Oh and speaking of my boyfriend that reminds me. I still like Mario and Luigi. I still can't shake that off though. I told Luigi that I was very sorry about what I said to him. That was kind of rude of me. Luigi just smiled cutely and then accepted. Then he hugged me. Luigi is one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met.

**(Dimentio's POV)**

I now officially hate Mr.L. I might just send him to hell for kicks. I was going to just kill him but that would be too easy. So I will torture him instead. I recently set his cloth on fire. I've told that Éclair girl that Mr.L wanted to ask her out and she fainted afterwards. That girl is as stupid and as ugly as a rock. She is so annoying also.

I have no time to worry about my love life. I have more important things to get to. That of which I will not mention, someone might figure some things out. Well that Chandler girl impresses me. Not that I like her, she also makes me suspicious. Did the count really hire her? I doubt it.

Despite the people I have to look up to, my other acquaintances displease me; especially Mimi. She loves me though so I can use her. I can't believe Mr.L hasn't killed Luigi yet. Mr.L either loves to mess with him or he just loves looking at himself. He thinks he is so good looking. But once that bastard Luigi dies Mr.L is next. He thinks that he is the big shot but no. I'm the master puppeteer.

**(Luigi's POV)**

This past week Daisy and I have been spending a lot of time together. Should I find it weird or wonderful? My life is a maze and someone stole the exit and won't give it back. I'm so confused about everything. I would talk to Mario but he has been so busy. He keeps leaving around 6 in the morning and sneaking back in around 1 A.M. I wonder what he is up to.

So because of Mario I have been staying up late to spy on the other boys in the house. While Mario is keeping up late hours so is Marshall and Cameron. They came home around 4 A.M last night. I was hiding under the table so they couldn't see me. I saw those boys taking turns taking shots. I saw it with my own eyes. They were laughing and other things. I bet they were drunk. I have no idea what they were drinking. Probably vodka, but I don't know much about alcohol.

Cameron was ten times more drunk the Marshall though. He was falling all over Marshall while laughing his head off. Mom grounded both Cameron and Marshall for that. Marshall started saying he was 18 and he was old enough to do what he wanted. Mom started clapping in Marshall's ear because he had a headache from the night before. That shut him up. Cameron didn't even respond. I just sat in a corner and eavesdropped on the conversation.

Marshall and Cameron have been drinking a lot though. Oh also speaking of Cameron I was walking around on the sidewalk and a saw a guy who looked like Cameron but just the older version of him. What if Cameron has an older brother? *gasp* I was walking Caramel at the time so I was probably just daydreaming or something.

Speaking of Caramel, him and Marshall don't dislike each other that much anymore. They have bonded. I'm so proud.

Oh that note, I think that I'm being stalked. Whenever I'm outside of my house there is Éclair. I'm totally freaked out.

**(Éclair's POV)**

I have the best news I girl could ever give. I think Luigi likes me now. Whenever I'm outside somewhere I see Luigi. I think he is probably following because he likes me. I think that because whenever I spot him following me he runs in the opposite direction. Such a innocent little boy isn't he?

I can also tell how desperate he is for me. When I say Luigi I love you he raises an eyebrow at me and turns away quickly. Isn't it obvious? Luigi loves me and he is just too afraid to admit it. But I will not worry. I will show Luigi the world outside of the closet. Not saying Luigi is secretly gay or anything.

Well I need to get rid of that Daisy girl to. She makes me sick. You know who also makes me sick? Marshall, that guy pisses me off. Not only is he so ugly he thinks he is all that. I can't believe he is so popular. I hate his guts and I want to stab him with a ball-point pen. Yeah I totally went there.

Marshall and Daisy are such a cute couple. They can die together too. Maybe I can plan their assassination. Nobody will ever notice when Marshall and Daisy are dead. Those ugly fish won't even be missed. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.

My mom made me some chocolate Éclairs yesterday. I taste good.

**(Peach's POV)**

Life has been unexpectedly good. My boyfriend has been as wonderful as ever *giggle* if you know what I mean. I've been spending some time with Mario and every second has been magic. I'll admit, I may not deserve all of these wonderful things that have been happening to me. I don't know what to say about that though.

I have been spending quite some time with Mr.L for some reason. He keeps showing up at my house and asking me to go somewhere with him, but we are together he keeps talking about Rosalina. That disturbs me in a very strange way. Well I think that Mr.L and Rosalina would make a cute couple. Then again I forgot that Cameron and Rosalina are together. About Cameron, he is so cute. He is cute like a little kid. I love his hair and he smiles so cutely. He has a shy smile like Luigi's but Cameron isn't shy at all. Luigi is though. If you see Cameron you would just like to run up to him and embrace the little cutie.

Although my life has been great I'm going through an issue. I'm addicted to jellybeans. I don't know why but I can't help it. Mario told me I'm not allowed to eat Jellybeans anymore and I'm really upset about it. Jellybeans are really good and fruity. If he ever found out that I hid a box under the floor board in my basement he would get so mad. My graving is tearing us apart. I don't know what I should do?

**(Marshall's POV)**

I can't believe I received a scholarship. I think Cameron is upset. My parents just used my college money for him instead which was perfectly fine. Every single day mom spends an hour with Cameron and they read a book together. Cameron completely HATES that. As much as he may complain mom makes him do it. I recorded him reading once and for a person with dyslexia he is good. Cameron is like oh I'm an idiot. I can't read and things like that.

Well I went up to my college with Cameron and we walked around a little bit to explore the environment. Then we went to the apartment building we picked out and we paid for it. Now we are moving out I'm so excited about that.

So, as Cameron and I were walking around our building we met this girl who was carrying a laundry basket. Her name was Kate and she is beautiful. She has a perfect body with curves in all the right places. She has the most perfect chest I've ever seen. She had shiny brown hair with blonde highlights. Her golden white teeth were the best I have ever seen. We talked and Cameron blurted out that I was single purposely.

Kate just smiled and she said, "Well nice to meet you Cameron and Marshall am I right? Call me maybe" She gave me her number OMG. She also has the softest voice I have ever heard. It's beautiful just like her.

Oh a random note, mom found out that Cameron and I have been out late at night drinking but she said she received that information from a source that she won't uncover. Like who would that be? Well I can drink all I want later, I don't really care.

**(Cameron's POV)**

I now am finally done with high school. No more lockers, no more passing time, and no more stupid hall passes. Not to bring the mood down, but Mr. Taylor failed me in gym class. Which is stupid because all you have to do for that class is show up; now that I think about it I do see why I did fail. For the rest of the school year I skipped gym class which I have a very good reason for. That of course isn't my fault. It's Marshall's fault.

In the locker room, Marshall is so confident about taking his cloth off. Which is exactly what it takes to be a male stripper; anyways like I was saying, when I was younger I was allergic to bees. Marshall thought it would be hysterical to lock me in a bee filled room.

I was stung severely, but did anyone care? NO! Now Marshall can strip all he wants in the boys' locker room. I don't feel comfortable about changing there because I have a bee rash on my stomach. Stupid Marshall.

Sometimes I would like to toss that boy off a building. Speaking of Marshall, the two of us decided to spend a couple weeks away from each other so we won't turn gay. Brilliant I know.

Also there is something else that I'm planning to do. I was thinking about proposing to Rosalina. A thing that is bothering me is that she may be too young. Possibly I could be too young. All I know is that I love Rosalina with all my heart and I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

**Well this is the end of this story. Thank you guys for reading this thank you. So I would like to ask you guys. Which story of mine do you want me to continue first, "Unfinished Business From the Past" or "Things Happen for a Reason" ? You guys choose. Also if you have any future ideas for stories that I can dedicate to you inform me of that please. Don't worry also, I have a lot of story ideas in my head. Ciao!**


End file.
